Instant Crush
by godsavethequinn
Summary: Quinn Fabray una reconocida actriz de Hollywood con un futuro prometedor, concurre a una fiesta con sus amigos en New York donde conoce a Rachel Berry, una joven amante del cine, la música y la fotografía. Ninguna de las dos puede negar que el flechazo es instantáneo...
1. Quinn - Rachel

Quinn Fabray, una joven de 26 años, rubia con una figura que enloquece a cualquiera, ojos color avellana que cambian a un verde intenso en ciertas situaciones, un rostro angelical y sexy al mismo tiempo. En pocas palabras una "belleza natural".  
Conocida como una de las nuevas actrices que prometen, su carrera saltó a la fama con la serie de televisión llamada _"Loser like me", _donde interpreta el papel de Dianna, una típica porrista popular que sale con el capitán del equipo de fútbol y tiene a toda la escuela a su merced.  
En el último año la carrera de Quinn fue tomando más popularidad, tuvo varias ofertas de trabajo, donde se incluyen varias películas. Su vida privada es poco conocida, solo se sabe que tuvo romances con ciertos actores- modelos y además existen rumores sobre una relación lésbica con su compañera de trabajo Marley Rose, quién interpreta en la serie, el papel protagónico llamado Lea. Hasta la fecha la supuesta relación son solo rumores.

- _"Entonces aún no has firmado un nuevo contrato con la serie?"_

_- No, solo hablamos de que mi personaje continúe como "invitado", no quiero firmar un contrato prometiendo un compromiso con la serie cuando tengo varios proyectos pendientes…_

_- "Si… y además necesitas un descanso, eres joven pero de todas formas el cuerpo pasa factura y necesitas relajarte un poco Quinnie"_

- "_Lo sé mamá, por eso mismo estoy a punto de abordar un avión a New York para pasar una semana con mis amigas"_

_-" Solo pasar la semana con amigas?"_ – Indagó la madre sabiendo que no era el único motivo

- _Esta bien…_ - Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos y suspirando – _tengo una sesión de fotos y un evento pero nada del otro mundo, después… todo será compras y salidas_

_-Eso espero… y a visitar a tu madre cuando piensas venir?_

_- Prometo que el próximo mes me tienes ahí parada molestándote_ – Bromeó la muchacha

_- "Muy bien voy a recordártelo para que no se te olvide como la otra vez señorita…"_

-_ Mamá solo fue una vez y estaba en el medio del tour de la serie y por comenzar el rodaje de una película, toda la vida vas a recordármelo?_

_-" Por supuesto, soy tu madre y hago ese tipo de cosas" –_ Dijo la mujer bromeando

_- Si ya lo veo… -_Dijo sonriendo la muchacha_ – En fin debo colgar, ya estoy subiendo al avión y voy a quedarme sin señal… te llamó cuando llegue_

_- "Esta bien, cuídate y por favor descansa hija"_

_- Lo prometo… hablamos luego, cuídate – _Quinn cortó la llamada y luego apagó su celular ya que en 10 minutos el avión estaba por despegar, guardo sus cosas, se sacó los lentes de sol y se acomodó en el asiento. Una azafata se le acercó con timidez

_- Señorita Fabray?_ - Dijo con una sonrisa tímida, la rubia le devolvió el gesto y la miró – _disculpe que la moleste, pero mi hija es una gran fanática de usted y está por cumplir años… y me mataría si no le llevo un autógrafo suyo… Podría usted darme su autógrafo?_

_- Oh claro que si! –_Dijo la rubia y agarró el papel y la lapicera que la azafata le daba_ – como es el nombre de su hija?_

_- Lucy…_

_- wow! Como mi nombre! –_Dijo la muchacha sonriendo, todos la conocían como Quinn pero su primer nombre era Lucy_ – muy bien… aquí tiene_

_- "Lucy (tocaya!), te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños, lleno de amor y felicidad… Con mucho cariño QF" – _La azafata leyó la dedicatoria en voz baja luego miró a la actriz –_ muchas gracias señorita, cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a su servicio…_

_- Gracias – _Respondía la rubia, la azafata se retiró. Luego de unos minutos el avión despegó y Quinn solo se puso sus auriculares y pasó el viaje durmiendo mientras escuchaba música, para su suerte al viajar un día de semana, en temporada baja y en primera clase, el avión estaba prácticamente vacío.

Al cabo de unas horas la rubia pasó de estar en Los Angeles a la ciudad de los rascacielos, Nueva York.  
Quinn una vez que pasó los controles de seguridad volvió a ponerse sus gafas, quería pasar desapercibida ya que pocas veces viajaba sin su representante o alguna amiga, se dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto mientras encendía su celular.

- _Señorita Fabray?_ – Dijo la voz de un hombre

_- Si…_ - Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa al ver al hombre

- _Buenas noches, mi nombre es Jack_ _Adams _- Sacó una identificación y se la mostró –_ y soy el chofer que contrató su asistente Brandon, me dijo que iba a avisarle_

_- Si justamente me está llamando, disculpe un momento – _La rubia atendió la llamada –_ Hola?... justo está aquí conmigo, todo bien… perfecto hablamos mañana besos_

_- Muy bien si me permite ayudarla – _Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el carro donde estaba el equipaje de Quinn

_- Oh muchas gracias…_

_- Sígame señorita Fabray, el auto está aquí en la puerta – _La rubia asintió y siguió al hombre, subió al auto y al cabo de 20 minutos la rubia llegó al hotel donde iba a hospedarse_ – Muy bien yo me encargo de bajar sus pertenencias y que se la lleven a su habitación_

_- Bueno muchas gracias Jack – _Dijo la rubia

_- Por nada señorita, y bueno en recepción tiene mi número para que me llame cuando necesite que venga a buscarla_

_- Perfecto, entonces nos estamos viendo, un gusto _– La rubia bajó del auto y se adentró en el hotel – _Buenos noches tengo una reserva a nombre de Quinn Fabray_

_- Buenas noches señorita, su habitación ya se encuentra disponible, permítame darle su tarjeta _– El hombre volteó para buscar la credencial _– aquí tiene dos tarjetas, su suite es la número 3 10 y se encuentra en el tercer piso. Cualquier cosa que necesita mi nombre es Robert, la acompaño hasta su habitación_

-_ Bueno muchas gracias _– La actriz y el recepcionista tomaron el ascensor, el muchacho le mostró la suite, luego espero a que llegara otro de los empleados con el equipaje de la rubia y luego le dio una canasta con champagne, algunas golosinas, frutas entre otras cosas, de cortesía.

La rubia antes de que los muchachos se retiraran les dio una propina la cual se negaron pero la rubia insistió hasta que la aceptaron_. _Su celular hacía acto de presencia.

_- "Charlieeeee!" – _Gritaba la voz de una mujer

_- Heey! Vas a dejarme sorda! – _Bromeó la rubia_ – como estas Jess?_

_- "muy bien!, ya llegaste?"_

_- Si, hace 5 minutos que llegue al hotel…_

_- "perfecto!, tienes planes?"_

_- son las 10 pm Jessica…_  
_  
- "Bueno perdón diva, capaz tenías algún compromiso… en fin tienes ganas de salir?"_

_- Prefiero descansar, estoy agotada hoy tuve una entrevista temprano, luego el viaje y llevó días sin dormir bien… solo necesito un baño, una cama y una buena película_

- "_buu! Estas en modo Charlie definitivamente"_ –Bromeo la morena

_- Callate Szhor!, prometo que mañana salimos_

_- "Te tomo la palabra Fabray, hace mucho que no te veo…"_

-_Si demasiado tiempo, desde que te volviste toda una neoyorkina y abandonaste tu vida californiana_ –Se burló la rubia al recordar que su amiga había decidido mudarse por un tiempo a NY ya que tenía varias propuestas de trabajo en esa ciudad_ – Bueno, te veo mañana okey?_

_- "Muy bien rubia, que descanses" – _Y la llamada con su amiga finalizó_, _Quinn pasó el resto de la noche como lo había mencionado, una ducha, cena en la cama y una película clásica como acompañante_. _Amaba esos momentos de paz donde se encontraba con ella la medianoche la rubia cayó en el más profundo de los sueños.

Elsol colándose por la ventana y el sonido de su celular anunciando las 8:30 am despertó a Quinn, quién de un manotazo intentaba apagar la alarma de su teléfono.

- _5 minutos más…_ - Dijo entre dormida y logró apagar la alarma, pero a los 10 segundos su celular sonaba, y no era la alarma – _demonios!_ – Dijo un poco enfada por no poder seguir durmiendo – _qué pasa?..._

_- "Buenos días para ti también Quinn… que es esa forma de saludar?" –_Bromeó Jessica

-_ Sabes que cuando recién me despierto no estoy en mi mejor momento no?_

_- "Si, pero no me importa deberías levantarte de una vez y decirle a los de recepción que no soy una fan y quiero entregarle un café a mi amiga…"_

_- Donde estás? _– Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama

_- "En el lobby de tu hotel… pero no me dejan subir a menos que tú bajes o los llames"_

_- Ahora llamo a recepción quédate ahí – _La rubia cortó la llamada, luego tomó el teléfono del hotel y marcó el número 01_ – Hola sí, soy Quinn Fabray me estoy hospedando en la habitación 310…_

- _"Buenos días señorita Fabray, justamente hay una muchacha que dice ser su amiga y quiere verla su nombre es Jes…"_

_- Si Jessica, está bien pueden hacerla pasar a mi habitación-_Interrumpió la rubia sonriendo

_-" Muy bien, necesita algo más?"_

_- No por ahora, gracias…_ - Al cabo de unos minutos Jessica se hizo presente en la habitación de su amiga

- _Mi rubia favorita!_ – Dijo la morena y abrazó a Quinn – _ya había olvidado tu cara por completo!  
_  
- _Callate y entra de una vez_ – Dijo la rubia riendo ante las burlas de su amiga

- _Antes que regañes por despertarte… he aquí tu café y una ricas galletas de avena con chips de chocolate_

-_ mmm yummy! – _Exclamó la rubia -_ desayunaste?, puedo pedir el servicio a la habitación y agrandamos este desayuno con un poco de fruta, cereales…_

_- Con mi café estoy bien, aunque aceptaría un poco de fruta…_ - La rubia no tardó en pedir el desayuno, y a los pocos minutos un empleado del hotel se hacía presente con una bandeja con distintos tipos de frutas, algunas tostadas, jugo, más café, cereales y yogurt.

_- Esta fruta esta riquísima… es lo que amó de estos hoteles, los desayunos son tan variables y ricos _– Decía Jessica mientras comía su tazón de fruta –_ podría vivir tranquilamente en un hotel_

_- Ahora entiendes porque me gustaba vivir en hoteles cuando era chica – _La morena se sonrió y asintió

_- Hablé con Tom, lo recuerdas verdad_? –La rubia rodó los ojos y asintió_ – Bueno tal vez ya lo habías olvidado… en fin, hoy hace la re-inauguración de un club y nos ha invitado, y no te preocupes solo con invitación es la fiesta… vamos?_

_- claro! Extraño salir por las calles neoyorkinas_

-_ Genial!_ –Hizo una pausa para beber café_ – recuerdas a Megan, la prima de Tom?_

- _mm me suena pero no_

_- Creo que la viste el año pasado en mi cumpleaños, es una chica de pelo oscuro que llevaba puesto un disfraz de enfermera sexy …_

- _ooh si!, recuerdo que fue la primera en subir al karaoke_ –Ambas rieron ante el recuerdo_ – si si ya se quién es, me cae bien_

_- Bueno el otro día cuando hable con Tom, me comentó que también iba a asistir… también vienen Matt, Jenni, Clare aah y…tu fiel amigo Toby_

_- ooh Toby!... como me divertí en tu fiesta de disfraces con él, hace mucho que no lo veo lo extraño!_

_- Es el gay más simpático y dramático que conocí en mi vida! – _Bromeó la morena, Quinn asintió – _en fin… somos un montón y la vamos a pasar GENIAL!_

_- entonces… esta noche nos vamos de fiesta!_– Dijo Quinn levantando su café en señal de brindis

_- Así es! Sin novios por el cual preocuparnos_ –Ambas rieron, Jessica llevaba soltera más de un año pero Quinn había terminado una relación hacía unos 3 meses.

- _Ya sabes que vas a usar para esta noche? _– Pregunto la rubia

- _Tengo un vestido no muy formal para la ocasión… tú?_

_- Traje algunos vestidos_ – Su amiga rodó los ojos – _qué!?_

- _Quinn… vives usando vestidos, te quedan geniales pero a veces tu look "Charlie" te hace interesante_ – le dijo bromeando y le guiñó el ojo

- _Eres una idiota…_ - Dijo entre risas – _tengo un vestido también para la ocasión… -_ Dijo recordando

- _Perfecto! Entonces podemos pasar un día de Spa sin preocuparnos por la vestimenta de esta noche y ponernos más bellas de lo que somos_

_- Me parece una excelente idea! – _Exclamó Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel Berry una joven de 21 años, morocha con una característica nariz y una estatura un poco baja para su edad, pero con unas destacables piernas que no solía mostrar. Rachel era de esas personas que tenía una belleza "exótica" y oculta. La morena nació y se crio en Miami, pero luego de terminar la secundaria se mudó a NY para estudiar en la universidad.  
Amante de la fotografía, la música y el cine, hacía unos meses que se había graduado de la carrera de Dirección de Cine en la escuela de artes _Tisch, _academia perteneciente a la universidad de New York.

_-Megan estoy trabajando… cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? _– Decía la morena en voz baja mientras hablaba con su amiga por celular

- "_Lo siento! Pensé que estabas en la hora de almuerzo… en fin solo quería avisarte por las dudas que no hagas planes para esta noche"_

_- A dónde vamos?_ – Preguntó Rachel, ya conocía a su amiga y cuando la llamaba de esa forma era porque había una "excelente fiesta" como Megan.

_- Hace unos días me encontré con mi primo Tom el que tiene bares por doquier… lo recuerdas?_

- _mm si algo…_

_- Bueno, olvidé decirles que me contó que va a re-inaugurar un club que compró hace unos meses y nos invitó, bueno me invitó a mí y me dijo que podía traer a algunos amigos así que…_

- _No podías esperar a que llegue al departamento para decirme –_ Continuó Rachel la frase de su amiga y sonrió

_- Exacto!... no iba a arriesgarme a que capaz hacías planes con alguno de tus compañeritos "bohemios" y que te pierdas esta fiesta_ – La morena rodó los ojos

_- Tranquila rockstar… no tenía planes y me agrada tu idea… _

_- Geniaaal! _– Exclamó la chica con algo de emoción –_ Te veo en unas horas futura ganadora del Oscar! _

_- Ojalá! – _Dijo Rachel riendo ante el comentario – _te veo luego… _- La morena cortó la llamada.

Rachel trabajaba en el museo de arte moderno, más conocido como el MoMA. Llevaba trabajando allí desde que se mudó a New York, tuvo la suerte de que en el museo buscaban una guía que hable francés a la perfección y ella lo hablaba con fluidez ya que su madre nació y vivió en Francia hasta los 15 años. También hablaba con fluidez el español, ya que en Miami era el segundo idioma. El día había pasado, ya eran pasadas las 5 pm cuando Rachel volvía a su departamento y se encontraba con sus dos roomates con la música a un volumen bastante alto y una pila de ropa en el living

- _Rachh!_ – Exclamó Lauren, una rubia un poco más alta que ella – _al fin llegaste ven aquí únete a la fiesta!_

_- Pensé que la fiesta era más tarde… -_ Bromeó la chica dejando su bolso en un perchero y luego se tiró en el sillón – _estoy frita…_

- _ooh no!_ – Dijo Megan y la miró desafiante – _conozco esa expresión y nada de excusas es Viernes y vamos a salir_ – La morena rodó los ojos

_- Y mañana es sábado y también podremos salir…_

_- Y lo haremos! –_ Dijo muy segura su amiga – _pero lo de hoy no te lo puedes perder, estás obligada_

_- Vamos Rach… la vamos a pasar genial_ - Dijo la rubia _– el fin de semana pasado ya nos abandonaste_ - Lauren hizo un tierno puchero al cual Rachel no pudo resistirse, luego soltó un suspiro

- _está bien…_ - Dijo rindiéndose – _tú y tus pucheros me dan ternura, PERO si se me agota la batería me vuelvo okey?_

_- Okey! – _Dijo Megan

_- Siiii!_ – Exclamó Lauren _– FIESTA!_ - Mientras hacía un ridículo baile provocando la risa de sus amigas.

* * *

**Hola hola!... tal vez me conozcan en fics como _"Cheated Hearts"_ jaajj en fin... nueva historia, mismos personajes pero lo que importa es... MAS FABERRY!. **  
**Espero que esta historia les guste, hace ya unos meses que la venía pensando. Quería subirla más adelante pero no me aguante... Voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana al igual que la otra fic y desde ya también prometo no abandonar ninguna de las dos historias.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia!**

**Nos leemos!**

**pd: Si no conocen mi otra fic los invito a leerla_ "Cheated Hearts" www. fanfiction s/9248596/1/Cheated-Hearts_**


	2. Sincronización

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes y/o famosos que aparecen me pertenecen -_**

- _está bien…_ - Dijo rindiéndose – _tú y tus pucheros me dan ternura, PERO si se me agota la batería me vuelvo okey?_

_- Okey! – _Dijo Megan

_- Siiii!_ – Exclamó Lauren _– FIESTA!_ - Mientras hacía un ridículo baile provocando la risa de sus amigas.

* * *

- _Muy bien ahora únete al desfile de ropa… tenemos que estar sexys_ – Dijo la morocha mientras hacía una pose de modelo provocando la risa de sus amigas

_- Ya saben que van a ponerse? – _Pregunto Rachel mientras miraba la pila de ropa

_- Yo si –_ Dijo Lauren y le mostró un falda negra con detalles en dorado y una camisola blanca también con detalles en dorado

- _Yo no me decido si este –_ les enseñó el vestido azul sin mangas algo suelto pero ajustado a la cintura con una faja no muy ancha que tenía un moño, – _o este_ – Megan tomó una percha donde había un vestido negro con mangas

- _El azul_ – Dijeron al unísono Rachel y Lauren

- _Perfecto, y este abrigo que les parece_ – les mostró un blazer de corte largo color blanco

_- Buena combinación_ – Dijo Lauren y la morena asintió – _bueno solo faltas tú Rach…_

- _Yo me pongo unos leggins y podrías prestarm…_ - Megan la interrumpió

- _No no no … Tú_ – Dijo la morocha y la señaló – _vas a ponerte lo que te deje preparado en tu habitación y no quiero quejas… _- Rachel salió como disparando a su cuarto y se encontró con un vestido negro bastante corto y ajustado que tenía hombreras donde había tachas doradas, una chaqueta entallada negra con detalles en dorado y unos zapatos stilettos negros.

_- No, definitivamente no voy a ponerme eso_ – Dijo señalando el vestido una vez que sus amigas hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación – _es… es muy ajustado y no me va a quedar bien_

- _Rachel vas a ponerte eso y mostrar las lindas y sexys piernitas que Dios te dio_

_- Si Rach… te va a quedar muy lindo, pruébate la ropa! – _La morena resopló, no acostumbraba a usar vestidos y menos tan ajustados. Ella se sentía cómoda con unos jeans, leggins o calzas, de casualidad usaba faldas.

_- Esta bien… pero primero voy a ducharme – _Dijo la morena tomando una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Luego de una hora donde Rachel daba vueltas e intentaba convencer a sus amigas de que la dejen ponerse sus amados leggins, la morena se rindió ante las suplicas de Lauren y las amenazas de Megan. Las chicas cenaron, luego pasaron otra hora terminando de prepararse, se pusieron sus "sexys" atuendos con los accesorios correspondientes y Lauren fue la encargada de hacer una obra de arte con sus rostros, la rubia había tomado un curso de maquillaje cuando tenía 17 años y amaba maquillar a sus amigas.

- _wow sexy!_ – Exclamó Megan y miró a Rachel de pies a cabeza– _eres toda una rockstar… Si no tuviera un intento de novio esperándonos en la puerta te llevaría a mi habitación ahora mismo _– A Megan le gustaba hacer esa clase de bromas provocando que la gente se sonroje pero Rachel ya la conocía y solo atinaba a reírse y seguirle el juego

_- Lamento decirte que a esta sexy rockstar nunca le gustaron las "nenas", solo los "nenes" – _Dijo bromeando ante la mirada de su amiga

- _Nunca digas nunca_...- Dijo la morocha_ - Ya quisieras estar saboreando este hermoso cuerpo…_ – Megan resaltó su figura, la chica tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso que toda mujer querría tener

- _Muy bien…_ - Dijo Lauren entrando al living e interrumpiendo las burlas de las chicas – _ya lucimos muy candentes, es hora de irnos!_

Las chicas tomaron sus carteras y abrigos, y se fueron del departamento. Abajo las estaba esperando Chris, el "casi" novio de Megan junto a otro amigo.

-_Buenas noches bellas damas su carruaje está listo_ – Bromeó el muchacho, luego miro a Megan – _Hola morocha, luces increíblemente hermosa – _le dio un corto beso en los labios

- _Tú también guapo…_ - Dijo Megan y le sonrió, luego saludo al amigo de Chris – _Hola Mark… ellas son Rachel y Lauren_

- Hola Megan – Dijo el muchacho y luego miro a las chicas –_ Hola chicas un gusto conocerlas… - _Las muchachas le sonrieron y lo saludaron, luego los 5 jóvenes subieron a la camioneta de Chris y se dirigieron hacía el Club.  
Al cabo de 20 minutos los chicos llegaron al club, en la puerta había mucha gente y algunos fotógrafos. Los 5 jóvenes estaban saliendo del estacionamiento y se acercaban a la entrada.

_- Oh! Habrá algún famoso importante esta noche!?_ – Decía Lauren emocionada

- _mm ayer hablé con Jessica y me dijo que iba a venir con algunos amigos, pero no me nombró quienes eran, y Tom… ya sabes, conoce mucha gente tal vez haya algún que otro famosito interesante_ – Respondió Megan guiñando el ojo

Mientras tanto en la puerta del club ya se encontraban Quinn, Jessica y sus amigos.

-_Toda esta gente tiene invitación?_ – Preguntó la rubia al ver la larga fila de espera que había

_- mm no, los que vienen con invitación…_ – Dice su amiga y señala la tarjeta que tiene en la mano – _son los que van a estar en el vip, o sea nosotros y supongo que unas 20 – 30 personas más_

- _Los demás están por lista… - _Interrumpió Clare, una de las amigas de Quinn y Jessica

-_Buenas noches_ – Dijo uno de los guardias – _me permite la invitación?_

_- Si claro – _Jessica entrega la tarjeta, el hombre saca otra lista de "vip" –_ estamos a nombre de Jessica szhor – _el hombre busco en la lista y pudo ver que decía el apellido de la chica junto a un paréntesis que decía (y amigos)__

- Oh si Señorita Szhor, pueden pasar – El hombre abrió la puerta_ – disfruten la noche_

_- Gracias – _Dijo Jessica, y todos se adentraron al club_ – wow! Esto… es…_

_- increíble_!? – completó la frase Tom_ – como estas querida Jess!? – _Dijo el muchacho y la abrazó

_- Tommy! _– Exclamó la chica y correspondió el abrazo –_ felicitaciones te ha quedado genial!_

- Gracias! Y mírate – El joven la tomo de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta –_ estas bellísima… - _Luego miró a su costado y pudo ver a los amigos de Jessica, a algunos los conocía, divisó a Quinn y sonrió_ – Fabray!... cómo estás? no puedo creer que hayas venido_

- Hola Tom – Dijo la chica y lo abrazó_ – por supuesto que iba a venir! Felicidades_

- Gracias Quinnie, tú también estas hermosa – Quinn se sonrojó –_ En fin… los acompaño al Vip, síganme – _El muchacho los guió hasta el sector vip, donde ya los estaba esperando una recepción con algunos canapés, champagne y otros tragos

- _Thomas Reynolds!_ – Gritó una chica, el muchacho se volteó y sonrió al ver a su prima subiendo las escaleras –_ como es eso que aparezco en la lista vip con el nombre de Megan "la caprichosa" Reynolds_

- _Hola primitaaa_ – Decía Tom mientras la abrazaba – _me da gusto que estés aquí_

_- Si claro… ya me las vas a pagar – _Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara, luego golpeo sutilmente su hombro – _te felicitó primo, este lugar se ve fantástico!... _

_- Gracias Meg…_

_- Tommy! _– Exclamó Lauren y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando una tonta sonrisa en el muchacho

_- Heeey bonita! – _Dijo el muchacho sonriendo al ver a la rubia y la abrazó, luego vio a Rachel –_ Rach! Wow… te ves muy bonita esta noche_

_- Gracias Tom – _Dijo un tanto avergonzada –_ Seguro ya te lo dijeron un millón de veces pero, te felicito y mis mejores deseos para este Club!_

_- Gracias Rach – _Tom saludó a los otros dos muchachos y luego volvió al vip con ellos_ – Jess… mira a quién tengo aquí…_

- Meg, viniste! – Gritó Jessica y se acercó a saludarla

- _Por supuesto, no iba a perderme una fiesta como esta y menos si mi primito es el dueño de este lugar_ – Dijo guiñándole el ojo – _oh por dios Quinn!_ – Exclamó la morocha al divisar a la rubia unos pasos atrás

- _Megan como estas tanto tiempo?_ – Dijo la rubia y le dio un corto abrazo, mientras tanto Jessica se acercaba a saludar a los demás

- _Muy bien… que lindo vestido!_ – Quinn tenía puesto un vestido un poco ajustado animal print con mangas ¾ y llevaba una campera de cuero negra entallada la cual ya se había sacado.

- _Gracias…_ - Dijo la rubia

- _Ven quiero presentarte a mis amigos y a mi… chico_ – Dijo sonrojada y Quinn sonrió luego las muchachas se acercaron a los otros, Rachel no se había percatado de que Quinn Fabray estaba en el lugar, ya que se había entretenido hablando con Tom.

_- Hey tú…– _Dijo Megan a la morena, provocando que voltee y se encuentre con la sonrisa de Quinn, que la descolocó_ –Bueno ella es mi amiga Rac…_

- _Rachel Berry_ – interrumpió la morena y le estiró la mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos, estaba hipnotizada, tal vez por tener a la mismísima Fabray en frente.

- _Un gusto Rachel_ – Dijo la rubia y correspondió el saludo – _yo soy Quinn…_

-_ Fabray_ – volvió a interrumpir la morena y luego se sonrojó

- _Por lo visto no hace falta que me presente…_ - Bromeó la rubia

- _Un gusto conocerte Quinn… debo aprovechar este momento y felicitarte y agradecerte por tu sitio web_ – La rubia se extrañó, la mayoría de las personas que la conocían solo la nombraban como "la chica de _Loser like me_"

- _You, me & Charlie?_ – Exclamó aún con el ceño fruncido

_- Si…_ - Dijo Rachel un tanto avergonzada –_lo que haces tú y tus compañeros es inspirador_ _e_ _increíble. Realmente gracias a ustedes conocí muchos artistas maravillosos_

_- wow… debo confesar que estoy sorprendida – _Exclamó Quinn_ – es la primera vez que alguien no me dice " Yo miro la serie, hola Diannaaa!" – _Bromeó la rubia y Rachel soltó una carcajada

_- Ni siquiera te llaman por tu nombre real? _– Preguntó Rachel y la rubia sonrió

_- Ni siquiera eso… - _Dijo suspirando

_- Vaya… tal vez deberías cambiarte el nombre y problema solucionado _– La rubia volvió a sonreír – _es molesto que te conozcan más como tú personaje?_

- No la verdad que no me molesta que me llamen por el nombre de mi personaje... "Loser like me" es una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida, pero es un poco extraño y loco que la gente piense que eres como tu personaje, y la verdad… soy todo lo contrario a "Dianna"

- mmm debo confesarte que nunca vi "Loser Like me".

_- Entonces me conoces más como Quinn, que como Dianna?_

_- Exacto… _- Dijo Rachel sonriendo

_- Presiento que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien – _Dijo Quinn guiñándole el ojo, provocando que Rachel sonría y agache su cabeza avergonzada. En ese momento comenzaba a sonar la canción "Instant Crush" de Daft Punk y J. Casablancas

_- Oh por dios, amo esta canción!_ – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Quinn y Rachel, provocando que alguno de sus amigos la miren sorprendidos por esa acción simultánea.

- _Eso sí que fue… pura sincronización_ – Exclamó Lauren viendo a las chicas que no se sacaban la mirada de encima y reían ante lo que había pasado.

* * *

**__Como recibí unos lindos comentarios respecto a la historia, les regalo un nuevo capítulo y de paso aclaro un par de cosas.**

**Esta historia pensé hacerla menos dramática y más humorística y romántica. Obviamente va a tener sus momentos de tensión o alguna que otra pelea, pero la idea es mostrar más como se va desarrollando la relación de las chicas y a que "aventuras" se deben enfrentar. No se cuantos caps va a tener, por ahora tengo escrito unos 8 pero va a durar más que eso y lo que si les aclaró es que por el momento van a ser capítulos cortos... Respecto a como plantee los personajes, esta claro que hay MUCHO de Dianna en Quinn y en cuanto a Rachel bueno... no la plantee con la personalidad de Lea. No se, me pareció interesante mostrar una historia Faberry con algunos toques Achele (Más Agron que Michele jajajj xD) pero no más de lo mismo... En fin gracias por los comentarios!**

Josefa: Debo admitir que al principio tampoco me convenció mucho poner a Marley como "Lea", pero básicamente es un personaje que va a aparecer dos o tres veces y no va a ser muy relevante. Y Tranquila la rubia no va a ser la única con pretendientes, espera unos caps más y me vas a entender ;)

Nos Leemos!


	3. Miradas cómplices

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes y/o famosos que aparecen me pertenecen -_**

_- Oh por dios, amo esta canción!_ – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Quinn y Rachel, provocando que alguno de sus amigos la miren sorprendidos por esa acción simultánea.

- _Eso sí que fue… pura sincronización_ – Exclamó Lauren viendo a las chicas que no se sacaban la mirada de encima y reían ante lo que había pasado.

* * *

Luego de las presentaciones con los demás, los jóvenes se acomodaron en el vip, el champagne, y otros tragos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. Rachel estaba sentada hablando con Lauren, no había cruzado más palabras con Quinn, tenía ganas de ir a sentarse con ella y hablar de distintos temas o mejor dicho de todo lo que estaba relacionado con el sitio web que tenía la rubia con sus amigos. Pero no quería aburrirla ni incomodarla, al fin y al cabo solo eran "conocidas" y nada más.

_-Chicas…_ - Dijo Mark, el amigo del supuesto novio de Megan – _puedo unirme a la charla?_

_- Claro! – _Dijo Lauren y el muchacho se sentó al lado de Rachel –_ estábamos hablando sobre que linda pareja hacen Meg y Chris… ojala formalicen de una vez_

_- Si es cierto… son tal para cual, ambos parece que le tienen miedo a las etiquetas – _Bromeó el muchacho y las chicas rieron

_-y tú Mark tienes novia? _– Pregunto la rubia

_- mm no, llevo más de un año soltero _ _y ustedes chicas? _

_- Yo todavía no encontré a la persona que me haga sentir especial_ – Exclamó la rubia _– pero he tenido alguna que otra cita…_

- _y por aquí – _Dijo Mark y miró a la morena_ – me imagino que tienes muchos pretendientes_

_- mm digamos que mis pretendientes son invisibles _– Bromeó Rachel_ – nada de nada…_

_- Cómo es posible eso!? – _Preguntó el chico, Rachel rio ante el comentario, mientras tanto Tom se acercaba a Lauren para invitarla a bailar, quién aceptó.

_- Bueno… he tenido alguna que otra cita también, pero la verdad es que no doy en la tecla_

_- Muchos idiotas sueltos verdad? _– Dijo Mark y Rachel asintió

_- Lamentablemente muchos idiotas y aburridos sueltos… nada interesante_

_- Y cómo tiene que ser un chico "interesante"?_

_- mm bueno además de lo típico que toda chica dice, ya sabes… que sea simpático, caballero etcétera – _Dijo la morena e hizo una pausa para pensar –_ suelo tener debilidad por los músicos, o por los chicos que tengas un mismo interés musical igual al mío… y si le gusta el cine, la fotografía y esas cosas "bohemias"… BINGO! – _Dijo Rachel haciendo reír al muchacho

_- Así que te gustan los músicos… y los chicos bohemios? – _La morena asintió

_- No sé por qué, pero generalmente me gustan los bateristas… tengo un problema grave con ellos – _Volvió a bromear

_- oh… - _Exclamó el muchacho y suspiró –_ que lástima, yo solo toco la guitarra_

_- Bueno es un instrumento que amo también, ya que es el primero que aprendí a tocar…_

_- Tocas la guitarra_? – La morena asintió –_Y algún otro instrumento?_

_- Bueno algo de piano, bajo y batería _– Dijo un poco sonrojada –_ pero aprendí de oído nunca fui a algún conservatorio ni a clases con algún profesor, me defiendo bastante bien_

_- wow eso es genial! Y me imagino que tienes una linda voz… por lo menos hablando es linda – _Dijo el chico provocando que la morena se sintiera aún más avergonzada

_- mm me da un poco de vergüenza cantar en público, solo lo hacía cuando me juntaba con amigos a pasar el rato pero últimamente ya no…_

_- de seguro tienes una linda voz y espero que algún día me des el honor de hacer algo de música juntos_

_- Sería un placer Mark! _– Dijo la morena

_- Dime Markie… suena menos formal – _Rachel sonrió, los chicos no se había percatado que Megan, Jess y Quinn se unían a la mesa

_- Interrumpimos alguna charla interesante par de tortolos? – _Bromeó Megan guiñándole el ojo a su amiga quién rodó los ojos

- _Esta señorita me estaba contando lo talentosa que es… _- Bromeó Mark provocando que Rachel agachara la cabeza y se sonrojara una vez más – _pueden creerlo, toca la guitarra, el bajo, la batería y el piano… y aprendió de oído, es toda una artista!_

_ - Solo un poco tampoco soy un "prodigio musical"- _Dijo la morena aún avergonzada, Quinn le regalo una sonrisa

_- Y no solo eso… mi hermosa amiga es una futura ganadora del Oscar como la mejor directora de todos los tiempos! – _Dijo Megan quien ya tenía algunas copas de más

_- Te gusta el cine!? – _Preguntó Quinn interesada en el tema

_- Que si le gusta dices? – _Interrumpió Megan –_ Hace poco se graduó como directora de cine y se la pasa viendo esas películas raras que solo los "frikis" ven…_

- Peliculas "frikis"? Es Quinn Fabray 2! –

Dijo Jessica, la rubia rodó los ojos

- _ Y Cuáles son tus directores de cine favorito? – _Pregunto Quinn

_- Bueno soy muy variada – _Hizo una pausa para pensar –_ Hitchkock, Kubrick, el Gran Woody Allen, puedo estar así toda la noche…_

_- Definitivamente tienes un gusto MUY interesante, para mí son los mejores directores cada uno con su estilo característico, me encanta cuando… - _La rubia fue interrumpida

_- Ay no por favor sepárenlas! – _Exclamó Jessica –_ o van a provocar que caigamos dormidas por sus charlas raras… estamos en una fiesta… menos charla y más tragos y baile! _– Se notaba que Jessica también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, Quinn negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante el comentario

- _Ronda de tequilas!_ – Exclamó Lauren quién se acercaba con un mozo que traía una bandeja con los shots. Y la ronda se convirtió en tres rondas. Al cabo de unos minutos el alcohol ya hacía efecto en la mayoría de los jóvenes, entre el tequila y los otros tragos que habían bebido no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que comiencen a surgir risas y charlas incoherentes.

- _Señorita me concede este baile?_ – Dijo Mark ofreciéndole la mano a Rachel para ir a la pista de baile

_- Eres un idiota Markie…_ - Dijo la morena ya con confianza y unas copas de más, Rachel tomó la mano del muchacho y se fueron a la pista. Quinn observó la situación y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña al verlos juntos

- _hey Toby!_ – Dijo la rubia llamando la atención de su amigo – _vamos a bailar, necesito descargar energías_

En la pista de baile, del sector vip, se encontraban varios amigos de Tom. También estaban Lauren y Jessica que no paraban de cantar o más bien "gritar" cada canción que sonaba, y por otro lado se encontraban Rachel bailando con Mark, y Quinn bailando con Toby

-_Quinn cariño… en unos días cumplo 25 años y planeo festejar a lo grande, me gustaría que asistas_

- _Por supuesto que si! – E_xclamó la rubia mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces a Rachel y Mark, quienes estaban bailando muy juntos – _cuando es el gran evento?_

- _El Sábado que viene… estarás en NY todavía?_

- _Si… llegué ayer y planeo quedarme 15 días más…_

- _Genial!..._ – Dijo el chico mientras bailaba y después notó como la rubia miraba a la otra pareja – _me parece que estas bailando con la persona equivocada o me equivoco_ – Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a un costado donde estaban la morena y el muchacho

- _Qué?_ – Dijo extrañada y luego vio la mirada de Toby – _oh no!...Mark no es mi tipo y aparte está interesado en Rachel_

_- No me refería a él… _- Hizo una pausa y miró el ceño fruncido de la rubia_ – me refiero a Rachel – _Quinn se estremeció ante el comentario.

_- Qu… qu…qué cosas dices!? – _Dijo algo nerviosa riéndose

- _Cariño soy gay! Y me doy cuenta de estas cosas…_ - Dijo riéndose – _desde que se saludaron que no le quitas la vista de encima_

_- Pero… no pe pero… - _La rubia balbuceaba palabras aún nerviosa

_- Tranquila Quinn, puedes confiar en mí… _

_- Pero yo no soy gay_ – Exclamó la rubia

- _No lo eres y esa chica tampoco… pero debes admitir que la química que se ve entre ustedes dos es impresionante_

_- Ay Toby! Pero si nos conocimos hoy y solo hemos hablado unos minutos… - _Decía Quinn mientras no quitaba la vista de Rachel

_- Entonces me puedes explicar por qué no le quitas la vista de encima y no paras de fruncir los labios cuando ese muchacho se le acerca_ _más de lo debido?…– _La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que Toby fuera tan detallista en cada gesto y mirada que Quinn tenía para la morena.

- _Yo… la verdad es que yo…_ - No podía armar una oración

_- Quinn… no pasa nada es normal, solo es una persona común y corriente_

_- Lo sé pero es raro, digo es…_

_- Una mujer y tú eres una mujer? – _Interrumpió el muchacho, Quinn negó con la cabeza y el muchacho la miró extrañado

_- Admito que es un poco extraño sentirme atraída por una mujer pero… me es más raro que ni la conozco y apenas la vi me sentí no se… especial y con ganas de pasar cada minuto de esta noche con ella, quiero conocerla _

_- Y qué te lo impide?_

_- No quiero interrumpirlos… _- Dijo la rubia señalando con su cabeza a Rachel y Mark –_ se los ve entretenidos…_

_- Yo creo que esa señorita está esperando que le hables, confía en mí – _Le dijo guiñándole el ojo

_- Y por qué estás tan seguro… acaso te dijo algo? – _Preguntó la rubia con una leve esperanza

_- No… solo crucé dos palabras con ella pero también pude notar que no para de mirarte... -_ La rubia agacho la cabeza avergonzada pero se sonrió al pensar que Rachel podría estar interesada en ella -_ como diría una vieja amiga... ustedes dos sufren de "miradas cómplices"_

_- y eso que significa? -_ Dijo con el ceño fruncido y aún sonriendo

_Fácil rubia... que pueden entenderse sin la necesidad de hablar, que tienen una conexión o feeling especial_ – Quinn se quedó unos segundos pensando lo que Toby le decía y no pudo evitar volver a mirar a Rachel quién en ese momento también la estaba mirando, ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Toby al ver esa acción la tomó de la mano _– ven vamos…_ - No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Toby la arrastró hasta el lugar donde estaban Rachel y Mark _– heeey! A este baile le falta un poco de champagne, yo invitó_ – Expresó el muchacho

- _Yo estoy de acuerdo_ – Dijo Mark sonriendo sin sacar sus manos de la cintura de Rachel, Quinn estaba ahí parada intentando no mostrarse tan nerviosa

_- De ser así… acompáñame a buscar las copas y una botella_ – Mark asintió y Toby miró a las muchachas – _enseguida volvemos bellas damas…_ - Las muchachas se quedaron allí paradas, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir o hacer

_- Creo que voy a tener que saltearme el champagne… -_ Habló Rachel para romper ese momento "raro" que se había generado

- _Te sientes bien?_ – Preguntó la rubia preocupada y la miró con detalle para ver su expresión

- _Si… solo que si quiero conservar un poco de conciencia debería beber solo agua –_ Bromeó la morena y Quinn sonrió

- _Lo entiendo… creo que debería hacer lo mismo_ – Expresó la rubia y aprovechó el momento – _quieres ir a sentarte un rato?_

_- La verdad que si… mis pies me lo están pidiendo – _Las chicas se retiraron de la pista y se sentaron en uno de los sillones

_- Eres de New York Rachel? – _Pregunto Quinn para entablar una conversación

_- No, nací en Miami pero a los 18 me vine aquí para estudiar cine… _

_- Linda ciudad!... y ahora que te graduaste piensas volver a Miami?_

_- No… Admito que extraño mi ciudad, mis amigos y familia, pero New York es mi lugar, estoy enamorada de este sitio es increíble! – _La morena habló con tanta pasión que Quinn no pudo evitar sonreírse

- _La verdad que lo es… yo creo que si no tendría tanto trabajo en Los Angeles vendría a vivir aquí, esta ciudad lo tiene todo, es mágica_

_- Bueno, vives en una hermosa ciudad… cuando era chica recuerdo que siempre decía que iba a ir a Hollywood a triunfar! – _Bromeó la morena y levantó su brazo haciendo un gesto de súper héroe, Quinn soltó una carcajada

- _Y por qué no estudiaste en Los Angeles?... digo, es la industria del cine_

- _Lo es… pero no se NY se apodero de mi corazón, de todas formas me gustaría vivir allí en algún momento, conozco Los Angeles, hice el típico viaje "San Francisco, Los Angeles, San Diego, Las Vegas" y quedé fascinada _

_- ooh San Francisco… yo me críe allí y a veces extraño esa estupenda ciudad_

_- Sí que lo es… quede muy fascinada con las calles en subida y bajada… y con el puerto me enamoré de esos locales de recuerdos, todo construido en madera… la verdad que es un hermoso lugar_

_- En especial cuando hay niebla… le da un toque – _Rachel interrumpió a la rubia

- _Único…_ - Dijo y ambas sonrieron, Quinn se mordió el labio pensaba usar la misma palabra que Rachel había dicho – _Pienso lo mismo, la niebla es especial en esa ciudad… A demás fui en plena primavera y parecía invierno!_ – Dijo Rachel sorprendida

- _Bueno en New York pasa lo mismo…_ - Dijo Quinn sonriéndose, Rachel asintió y luego se formó un silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo ambas lo estaban disfrutando y sus miradas se conectaron por un momento, que lamentablemente fue interrumpido

- _Aquí están!_ – Dijo Markie y se sentó al lado de Rachel pasando su brazo por los hombros de la morena – _pensé que te habías ido… o que estabas escapando de mí_ – Bromeó el joven, la morena sonrió

- _Solo vinimos a sentarnos, estábamos un poco cansadas_… - Respondió Rachel, mientras rechazaba la copa de champagne que le entregaba Mark – _no gracias creo que bebí demasiado por esta noche…_

_- Quinn quieres? – _Preguntó Mark y la rubia se negó

_- No gracias… y Toby? _

_- Venía conmigo pero se encontró con una amiga y lo perdí de vista…_

_- oh… bueno creo que iré un rato con las chicas y los dejo solos… - _La rubia no quería irse pero se sentía un poco incómoda al ver como Mark intentaba "acercarse" un poco más a Rachel

_- Te acompaño… – _Dijo Rachel luego se dio cuenta que hablo sin pensar – _bueno…yo… quiero buscar a Megan y decirle que yo ya me voy… _

_- Ya quieres irte? – _Preguntó Mark un tanto desilusionado

_- Si… bueno ya son casi las 4 am y la verdad que tuve un día muy largo –_ Los 3 chicos se acercaron a sus amigos, los cuales también estaban cansados y listos para irse, ya en la salida del lugar Quinn tuvo que lidiar con algunos fotógrafos, Rachel se quedó mirándola, la rubia a pesar de estar cansada y con algunas copitas de más no paraba de sonreír y firmar algún que otro autógrafo a la gente que la reconocía, era una persona muy amable

- _Hey Rach!_ – Dijo Toby acercándose a la morena y apartándola del grupo – _la próxima semana festejo mi cumpleaños y estas más que invitada, ya le avise a las chicas así que te espero_ – Le dijo el muchacho sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

- _Cuenta conmigo Toby!_ – Dijo la morena y luego se despidió del joven con un pequeño abrazo, ambos se acercaron a sus amigos para despedirse, Quinn ya estaba subiéndose al auto que la esperaba, ya que varios fotógrafos se estaban volviendo muy densos. La rubia se frustró ya que no había podido despedirse de Rachel. Su celular sonó, miró la pantalla y era un mensaje de Toby

**_- "No te preocupes rubia… La próxima podrás saludar a Rachel - T" _**– Quinn sonrió y largo una carcajada, cómo era posible que Toby adivinara sus pensamientos.

- **_" Acaso lees la mente? - Q"_**

**_-"No… pero tu mirada intentando conectar con la de Rachel antes que subas al auto lo decía todo… - T" _**

**_- "Veo que soy muy obvia… - Q"_**

**_- "Tranquila nadie lo notó… El próximo Sábado recompensarás ese saludo, así que no faltes a mi fiesta! ;) – T"_**

**_- "Oh… no me lo perderé por nada del mundo! xx – Q" _**– Quinn dio un "Gracias" mental a su amigo por invitar a la morena a la fiesta. Luego suspiró un tanto ansiosa. Qué tenía esa morena que tanto le llamaba la atención? Todavía no lo sabía, pero si tenía en claro que iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

**Buenas!... la verdad que tienen suerte, por ahora cuento con un par de capítulos escritos y puedo actualizar más rápido pero les advierto que si me llego a atrasar en algún momento, no quiero quejas por mal acostumbrarlos xD  
De todas formas, como siempre digo, voy a hacer lo posible para poder actualizar una o dos veces por semana, más de eso se me hace imposible!**

Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les este gustando esta historia! :)

Nos leemos!


	4. Fiesta, antifaces y algo más

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes y/o famosos que aparecen me pertenecen -_**

**_- "Tranquila nadie lo notó… El próximo Sábado recompensarás ese saludo, así que no faltes a mi fiesta! ;) – T"_**

**_- "Oh… no me lo perderé por nada del mundo! xx – Q" _**– Quinn dio un "Gracias" mental a su amigo por invitar a la morena a la fiesta. Luego suspiró un tanto ansiosa. Qué tenía esa morena que tanto le llamaba la atención? Todavía no lo sabía, pero si tenía en claro que iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

****UN SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Ya era sábado, la semana pasó volando para Quinn, por un lado se alegraba ya que había llegado el día en que iba a volver a ver a la morena. Ahora se encontraba en el piso de su amiga Jessica, Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se acordó que en unas horas iban a estar en la misma fiesta que Rachel.

-_Qué piensas Fabray?..._ – Dijo Jessica mientras se probaba unos zapatos, Quinn rápidamente busco una excusa

- _Solo pensaba en que iba a ponerme esta noche…_ - Se acercó a un bolso y sacó un vestido negro – _que te parece este?_

- _Tú y tu gran gusto por el color negro…_ - Quinn rodó los ojos – _todo te queda bien rubia, póntelo es bonito_

_- No lo sé… por eso traje estas 3 opciones – _Ambas chicas comenzaron a elegir el vestido para Jessica y también a ver que accesorios y zapatos iban a usar.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Rachel, la situación era algo similar, un montón de ropa tirada por doquier y 3 amigas eligiendo su outfit

-_En menos de 2 horas es la fiesta y nosotras seguimos sin saber que usar… - _Decía Megan mientras miraba un vestido

_- Yo creo que voy a optar por esos shorts tiro alto_ – Decía Rachel mientras tomaba la prenda

_- Definitivamente tienes que ponerte eso, te queda fabuloso!_ – Decía Lauren quién se acercaba al living con unos zapatos – _Hey Rach al final Mark viene a la fiesta?_

- _mm no… Toby me dijo que si quería invitarlo lo haga pero ayer se fue a la casa de sus padres en Jersey, creo que era el compromiso de su primo o algo así…_

_- Y como van las cosas, se vieron en la semana? _– Pregunto Megan levantando las cejas en señal de picardía

_- Si… fuimos a tomar un café pero no mucho solo eso…_

_- Y… hubo beso o algo? _

_- Algo así… - _Dijo sonriendo y agachando su cabeza un tanto tímida

_- Rachel Berry! _– Dijo Megan dando un gritó –_ como es que no nos has dicho nada!?_

_- No es tan importante… solo fue un simple y corto beso _

_- y te gustó? _– Preguntó Lauren, la morena se encogió de hombros y asintió despreocupada

_- Bueno fue un simple beso… si, no se todavía nos estamos conociendo ya saben…_

_- A mí se me hace que en cualquier momento vamos a tener que colgarte el cartel de "no disponible" _– Bromeó Megan y las 3 rieron ante el comentario, la morena negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía – _Bueno menos charla y más acción… Chris dijo que pasaría a las 9 pm así que debemos apurarnos!_

Al cabo de 2 horas las chicas y Chris se dirigían a la fiesta, llegaron al lugar pasadas las 9:30 pm. Toby había alquilado un hermoso salón en el Soho. En el lugar ya había unas 30 o 40 personas, la fiesta comenzaba a las 9 pm. Toby se había dado todos los lujos, no solo porque cumplía 25 años si no porque ese año estaba arrancando de maravilla, el joven se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores organizadores de eventos de NY y su fiesta no iba a ser una cualquiera.

_-Por dios! –_ Exclamó Rachel sorprendida – _mira este lugar, es increíble cómo está decorado…_ - El lugar estaba decorado con telas por doquier, había una gran mesa con un catering muy variado y en otro lugar se encontraba la barra, había unos 10 camareros, sillones por doquier, y en la segunda planta era una especie de "Vip", diferentes sillones, divididos por una tela que caía en forma de "carpa" para dar más privacidad. También había un parque no muy grande, con una pileta donde flotaban velas en forma de flores.

- _TOBY!_ – Gritó Lauren al verlo y se abalanzó sobre él – _Feliz cumpleaños!_

- _Heeey vinieron! , Gracias Laurie te ves increíble_ – Luego de soltarse del abrazo saludó a las otras chicas y Chris, que también lo felicitaron.

- _Vengan que los llevó con los chicos… todavía faltan Jess y Quinn …_

_- "Quinn?"_ – Pensó la morena y se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que la rubia estuviese todavía en New York

- _Pero antes…_ - El muchacho se frenó y detuvo a los 4 en una mesa donde había unos antifaces – _no se pueden negar a utilizar esto…_ - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, todos asintieron y tomaron los antifaces – _y por allá si quieren pueden hacerse un hermoso diseño en la cara…_

_- ooh! Deberíamos hacernos algo chicas! – _Decía Lauren emocionada

_- Tal vez luego… por ahora quiero conservar mi maquillaje un rato más – _Respondió Megan

_- Allí vienen Jess y Quinn_ – Exclamó Toby mientras las dos chicas se acercaban – _heeey preciosuras_ _vinieron!_ – Ambas chicas saludaban al cumpleañero, Rachel no pudo obviar mirar de pies a cabeza a la rubia, otra vez estaba frente a ella Quinn Fabray y otra vez la dejó boquiabierta, la rubia llevaba un vestido negro con tiras, con un corte en la cintura y un poco suelto en la parte de la falda, su pelo rubio que le llegaba a los hombros estaba algo despeinado, estaba increíblemente sexy, y para colmo sus labios estaban de un rojo muy intenso que los hacía ver apetecibles

_- Hola Rachel_ – Saludó la rubia con una sonrisa sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos

- _Ho… hola Quinn, como has estado?_ – Dijo un tanto nerviosa

_- Bien… y tú cómo estás? _

_- Bien también… tu vestido es muy lindo te queda muy bien_ – Dijo la morena sin pensarlo, nunca antes había alagado el vestido de una mujer, a menos que sea una de sus dos amigas.

- _Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás…- _Dijo la rubia mientras le daba una fugaz mirada, no pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando posó sus ojos en las piernas de la morena. Rachel llevaba un short tiro alto negro que tenían en el frente 5 botones en dorado, y una blusa de gasa color rosa pálido con pequeños moños negros como dibujo, y el cuello en negro, también tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra entallada y unos zapatos que la hacían parecer más alta de lo que era.

_- Rubia este lo escogí para ti_ – Dijo Toby acercándose y entregándole un antifaz animal print, más bien de leopardo

- _ooh esto es genial!_ – Dijo la rubia y se puso el antifaz – _y el tuyo?_ – Le preguntó a Rachel quién no tardó en mostrarle el antifaz, el de ella también era animal print pero con el estampado de tigre – _póntelo! _– Rachel hizo caso y ambas tenían su antifaz,

_- Rach mira tú favorito!... – _Dijo Lauren acercándose a las chicas –_una caipirinha… hola Quinn_

_- Hola Lauren un gusto verte de nuevo – _Respondió la rubia

_-Gracias Laurie!... Quinn quieres una? – _Preguntó Rachel amablemente

_- Si claro! – _Las 3 chicas se dirigieron a la barra –_ Así que es tu trago favorito según Lauren…_

_- Así es… no me canso de beberlas aunque es un poco fuerte_ – Dijo y ambas rieron, a los pocos segundos Quinn ya tenía en sus manos el trago

_- Antes de que lo olvide… disculpa el otro día me fui sin despedirme quedé muy mal pero bueno esos fotógrafos…_

_- Oh no te preocupes Quinn… es entendible, yo creo que rompería algunas cámaras en tu lugar_ -Bromeó Rachel

- _oow! Esto sí que esta fuerte_ – Exclamó la rubia luego de probar el trago

_- Si no lo aguantas, una vez que termine con el mío, tomo ese por ti _ – Dijo Rachel y Quinn negó con la cabeza

_- Lo aguanto, solo debo darle un par de sorbos y ya... quieres ir a sentarte? - _La morena asintió y las chicas fueron hacia los sillones, Lauren y Jessica se les unieron. Las horas iban pasando, y los tragos también, en un momento de la noche Lauren aparecía con un marcador negro que le había prestado una de las chicas que estaban pintando los rostros de los invitados

_- Rach! Ven aquí quiero pintarte algo_ – Laurie intentaba dibujarle la cara pero Rachel la frenó

- _Quiero unos bigotes de gato! –_ Exclamó la morena, su amiga asintió y le hizo los bigotes

- _te ves adorable -_ Exclamó Lauren – _ahora yo quiero unos –_ le entregó el marcador a Rachel quién a los pocos segundos también le dibujo los bigotes y una pequeña nariz.

- _Alguien quiere unos bigotes de gato!?_ – Preguntó Rachel y la rubia sin pensarlo respondió

- _Yo quiero unos!_ – Rachel le sonrió y se acercó

- _Muy bien unos bigotes y …_ - Decía mientras se concentraba en dibujar como si fuera una obra de arte – _una nariz en forma de corazón_ – La rubia se había estremecido por la cercanía de ambas, y volvió a su estado normal cuando vio que Rachel se alejó – _Listo!_

- _Quiero vermee!_ – Rachel tomó su celular y le sacó una foto, donde se veía a una muy sexy Quinn con el antifaz en su frente como si fueran lentes de sol, la boca entre abierta y una mirada a cámara muy sensual – _ooh me gusta la nariz en forma de corazón, tú también deberías tener una_

- _Hazla _– Dijo Rachel y le entregó el marcador, la rubia le dibujo su respectiva nariz de gato en forma de corazón y luego tomó una foto de ambas, no se veía la cara completa ya que entre la poca distancia en la que fue tomada y el alcohol que tenían encima era un milagro que la foto haya salido entera, pero se entendía que era y había salido bien

- _Bueno no se ven nuestros rostros completos pero salimos sexys –_ Dijo la morena riéndose, Quinn asintió

_- Rach necesito otro trago… vamos!_ – Dijo Laurie interrumpiendo el momento, ambas se fueron a la barra por más caipirinhas y como era de esperarse el alcohol hacía efecto cada vez más

_- Laurieeee! – _Gritó la morena mientras daba un gran sorbo a su tercer trago_ – vamos a bailar es hora de mover el cuerpo! – _La morena ya comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el alcohol

_- Parece que alguien ya está flotando…_ - Bromeó Lauren quién también comenzaba a reírse por cualquier cosa. Las chicas se dirigieron a la pista donde comenzaron a bailar junto a Megan y Chris. El tema _"Heads will roll"_ versión remix comenzó a sonar y la morena no pudo evitar emocionarse, era uno de los temas que más le gustaban

- _Oh por dios Laurie! Escuchaaa_ – Decía mientras comenzaba a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro

_- "Glitter on the wet streets… __Silver over everything"- _Cantaban las chicas mientras bailaban de manera muy sexy provocando que algunos chicos se le acercaran. Un muchacho se le acercaba a Rachel para bailar, pero esta estaba tan concentrada en la música que solo le sonrió y siguió bailando.

- "_Qué demonios!?"_ – Pensó Quinn mientras miraba a la pista de baile, hacía unos minutos que estaba observando a la morena ya que había desaparecido de la mesa en donde estaban sentadas. Quinn también estaba un poco pasada de copas pero no tanto como la morena.

_- Rubia vamos a la pista_ – Dijo Toby acercándose y guiñándole el ojo – _me parece que alguien necesita ayuda…_ - La rubia sonrió y fue hacía la pista, Toby se quedó saludando a otros amigos que habían llegado. En el camino Quinn "rechazo" amablemente a un muchacho que intentaba bailar con ella, más que bailar era obvio que quería algo más.

- "_The men cry out, the Girls cry out…" – _Cantaba Rachel cuando sintió que el chico le tocaba el trasero – _heeey mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas – _El muchacho la atrajo aún más_ – no, suéltame… quiero bailar _

_- Un beso… - _Decía el chico mientras se le acercaba, la morena intentaba esquivarlo

_- Disculpa… _- Dijo una voz, que Rachel no tardó en reconocer, de golpe sintió como la mano de Quinn tomaba la suya y la arrastraba lejos del chico –_ esta señorita se viene a bailar conmigo… - _El joven se quedó allí parado sin entender nada, Rachel sonrió y se alejó un poco para seguir bailando pero con la rubia

- _Gracias…_ - Dijo Rachel y Quinn le regalo una sonrisa

- _No hay porque... ahora bailemos!_ – Dijo la rubia justo cuando el tema estaba a punto de "explotar"

- _"oh no, oh no oh no no no…."_ – Cantaron ambas mientras se movían sensualmente, no se quitaban la vista de encima, de golpe se hizo un pequeño silencio y solo se escuchaba el _"off off off"_ que cantaba Karen O. Hasta que…de golpe el tema estalló

_- "Off with your head… Dance dance 'til you're dead" – _Cantaba Rachel mientras miraba a Quinn quién no dudo en acoplarse. La luz "robótica" se hizo presente, provocando que las chicas solo pudieran mirarse claramente en los momentos que la luz hacía pequeños "flashes".

_-" Heads will roll, heads will roll, heads will roll… __On the floor" – _Las chicas se señalaban su cabeza con un dedo, mientras se movían cada vez más eufóricas. La música siguió sonando, ellas bailaban desinhibidas, en un momento Rachel sintió la mano de la rubia en su cintura, se estremeció con el contacto pero no dejo de bailar. El tema comenzaba a tornarse un poco más lento

_"Looking glass, take the past, shut your eyes… mirror lies"_ – Cantó la rubia y a Rachel le pareció lo más sexy que vio en su vida, no podía sacar la vista de sus ojos, y cada tanto lanzaba una fugaz mirada a sus labios. La música comenzó a bajar el volumen hasta que solo se escuchaban unos ruidos y "efectos" de la canción, la gente aplaudía, pero Rachel y Quinn se quedaron quietas mirándose a los ojos, ambas estaban hipnotizadas. La rubia aún tomaba por la cintura a Rachel. Sus rostros habían quedado a unos pocos centímetros. Qué estaba a punto de pasar?...

* * *

**No me odien por finalizar el capítulo de esa forma jajajaj... Bueno parece que a nuestras chicas les gusta salir de fiesta y beber! Prometo subir en unos días el proximo capitulo, que ya esta escrito... Gracias por los comentarios y los invito a leer mi otra fic _"Cheated Hearts"_**

Monica13: Respecto a porque el nombre es en ingles... En mi caso ambas fics llevan como nombre títulos de canciones (una de YYY's y otra de Daft Punk) básicamente me pareció lo correcto dejarlas en su idioma original en homenaje a dos de mis bandas favoritas, además si estuviera atenta a esos detalles de traducir todo, debería por ejemplo llamar a "Rachel" Raquel jajajj... Me alegro que te guste la historia :)


	5. Alumna con privilegios

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes y/o famosos que aparecen me pertenecen -_**

_"Looking glass, take the past, shut your eyes… mirror lies"_ – Cantó la rubia y a Rachel le pareció lo más sexy que vio en su vida, no podía sacar la vista de sus ojos, y cada tanto lanzaba una fugaz mirada a sus labios. La música comenzó a bajar el volumen hasta que solo se escuchaban unos ruidos y "efectos" de la canción, la gente aplaudía, pero Rachel y Quinn se quedaron quietas mirándose a los ojos, ambas estaban hipnotizadas. La rubia aún tomaba por la cintura a Rachel. Sus rostros habían quedado a unos pocos centímetros. Qué estaba a punto de pasar?...

* * *

_-"Mierda!"_ – Pensó Rachel – _"Esto no puede… no puede estar pasando, aléjate Rachel o será un problema"_ – La morena salió de su trance y desvió su mirada, pudo ver a Lauren a unos pocos pasos bailando sola, así que fue su excusa para soltarse del agarre de Quinn – _Laurieee!_

_- Rachhh! Donde estas!? No te veo – _Decía Laurie mientras la morena se acercaba a ella, Quinn se quedó allí parada aún sin entender lo que había pasado segundos antes .

_- Aquí estoy… hey creo que es hora de irnos_ – Dijo la morena mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y se acercó nuevamente a la rubia. Lauren parecía no escucharla ya que el alcohol y sus ganas de bailar la distraían.

- _Bueno Quinn… un gusto verte de nuevo_ – Dijo la morena intentando no mirarla a los ojos y tratando de mantener lo poco de coherencia que tenía en ese momento debido al alcohol

- _Lo mismo digo…_ - Respondió la rubia – _creo que voy a aprovechar y también irme, donde esta Jess? – _Quinn estiró su cabeza para buscar a su amiga hasta que pudo divisarla en uno de los sillones "muy ocupada" con un chico _– mmm creo que mejor me vuelvo sola_

_- Quinn!_ – Exclamó Toby acercándose – _no sé cómo se enteraron pero hay algunos paparazzis en la entrada…_

_- Demonios!_ – Dijo la rubia frustrada – _no hay otra salida?, no estoy en mi mejor estado…_

_- Si hay una salida trasera pero también hay algunos fotógrafos, a todo esto… Jessica dónde está? _– Preguntó Toby, Quinn le señaló donde se encontraba –_ oh… veo que está un poco entretenida, quieres que te acompañe hasta el hotel en taxi?_

_- Toby es tu cumpleaños no puedes irte de golpe… - _Exclamó la rubia

_- Yo te acompaño Quinn – _Dijo Rachel sin pensarlo, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír –_ bueno… tampoco estoy en mi mejor estado pero si salimos por la puerta de atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio una con la otra, podemos lograrlo_

- _Segura?..._ – Pregunto Quinn - _no quiero molestarte_

- _No es molestia Quinn, además va a ser más cómodo viajar en el taxi que con aquellos 4… _- Rachel señaló a sus amigas, Megan prácticamente estaba encima de Chris sin importarle nada y Lauren quién de un instante al otro había desaparecido de la pista, ahora se estaba entreteniendo con Tom, los chicos siempre tuvieron cierta "atracción"

- _oh claro… te entiendo_ – Dijo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada a los 4 jóvenes – _bueno entonces… vamos?_

_- Si, dame un minuto que le aviso a las chicas _– Quinn asintió, luego se dirigió a buscar sus cosas y a despedirse de Jessica y Toby

- _Aprovecha el momento Fabray…_ - Le dijo Toby en voz baja para que solo ella escuche, y le guiño el ojo

- _Eres un idiota…_ - Dijo sonriendo, la morena se acercó a ella

_- Listo, podemos irnos cuando quieras – _Toby las acompañó hasta la salida trasera del lugar donde un taxi ya las esperaba, Quinn entrelazo su brazo con el de Rachel y pudo sentir algún que otro flash cuando abrieron la puerta, ambas agacharon la cabeza escondiéndose, ninguna de las dos se percató que aún tenían la cara pintada y el antifaz en la frente

_- Quinn! Quinn! Aquí… cómo estas!?... Cómo estuvo la fiesta?_

_- Lindo antifaz!_

- Viniste solo con amigas?

- Es verdad que no volverás para la 5ta temporada de "Loser like me"?

_- Quién es la morena que te acompaña? – _Todas esas preguntas, más los flashes la invadían, Rachel no podía creer como la rubia podía bancar a esos hombres, eran como leones atacando a su presa. Subieron rápidamente al auto y se fueron del lugar_  
_

_- wow… esos hombres son unos salvajes – _Dijo la morena sorprendida

_- Y eso no es nada… imagínate cuando hay un escándalo, o algún evento importante, ni siquiera les puedes ver la cara de tantos flashes que hay, solo te dignas a sonreír y ya_

_- Creo que no podría lidiar con eso…_

_- Con el tiempo te acostumbras…_

_- Repito lo que te dije antes… yo creo que rompería algunas cámaras…_– Quinn largo una carcajada ante el comentario. Durante el viaje las chicas fueron en silencio, cada tanto se reían, pero fruto del alcohol que tenían en su organismo, intentaban hablar seriamente para que el taxista no las mire con mala cara, pero cada tres palabras, una era una incoherencia

_- Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado…_ - Rachel la miró y le sonrió

_- No hay de que Quinn, fue un gusto compartir taxi contigo_ – La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, luego su mirada se desvió hacía la ventana, ya estaban llegando al hotel, la sonrisa se le esfumó

_- Demonios!_ – Exclamó, provocando que Rachel mirará el mismo punto que la rubia

_- Por dios están por todos lados…_ - En la puerta del hotel había uno paparazzis esperando a Quinn

_- Te molestaría acompañarme? … prometo que después te pago otro taxi o llamo a la agencia del chofer que…_

- _Tranquila Quinn no hay problema te acompaño adentro_ – Interrumpió la morena sonriendo y calmándola _– tengo una idea… ponte el antifaz_

_- En serio?_ – Dijo riéndose

_- Si… vamos a divertirnos con ellos, si quieren fotos las tendrán pero con antifaz_ – La morena sacó su billetera para pagar el taxi pero Quinn la detuvo

_- Oh no no… yo provoque que vengas hasta aquí, yo pago_ – Rachel iba a hablar pero Quinn la interrumpió – _no intentes convencerme no lo vas a lograr…_ - Sacó unos billetes – _Aquí tiene quédese con el cambio y gracias_

_- Muy bien agárrate de mi brazo estrella de Hollywood –_ Dijo bromeando la morena mientras se ponía su antifaz y baja del auto primera, Quinn ya llevaba su antifaz, los fotógrafos le pedían que se lo quite pero ella solo sonreía y los saludaba para luego meterse rápidamente al hotel

_- Genial… logramos llegar sanas y salvas_ – Decía Quinn ya en la recepción del hotel

- _Misión cumplida…_ - Bromeó Rachel y ambas rieron – _bueno, creo que ya puedo irme_

_- Si… aunque los fotógrafos siguen ahí y de seguro si te ven salir van a atacarte y no quiero que rompas cámaras_ – Ambas volvieron a reír – _ven te ganaste un café…_

_- No puedo negarme a la cafeína – _Respondió Rachel y las chicas se dirigieron hasta la habitación de la rubia.

_- Muy bien donde puse la tarjeta…_ - Decía la rubia mientras revolvía su bolso – _aquí esta! – _Quinn abrió la puerta y se adentraron en la suite

- _Linda habitación… o mejor dicho suite_

- _Si es bastante linda, y por suerte tiene esta fabulosa máquina de café- _La suite no tenía la típica máquina de café si no que contaba con esas que llevan capsulas y que vienen de distintos tipos de café

_- wow esa cafetera pensamos comprarla con las chicas y mira aquí la tienen como si nada… podría robármela_ - Bromeó Rachel y la rubia reía _- Y no solo tienes café… al parecer te están mimando mucho en este hotel_ – La morena señaló una canasta que le habían dado a Quinn el primer día que se hospedó donde todavía había algunos chocolates y un champagne "_Don perignon"_

_ - Quieres una copa?_ – Preguntó la rubia quién ya estaba agarrando la botella

_- No … mejor prefiero el café – _Dijo Rachel sonriendo_- en otra ocasión acepto ese champagne_

_- Es un trato _– Dijo la rubia y extendió su mano, Rachel correspondió el gesto

_- Es un trato… - _Dijo la morena repitiendo las palabras que Quinn dijo segundos antes

- "_Muy bien Fabray quieres terminar de emborracharla y llevarla a la cama verdad?"_ – Pensó la rubia y luego sacudió su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos, nunca en su vida le había pasado algo igual –_ "Deja de pensar estupideces!... estas ebria, tomate un café y cálmate un poco rubia…"_

- Quinn?

– Exclamó la morena sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

_- Dime…_

_- Me devuelves mi mano? _– Dijo con un tono tímido al ver como la rubia no había soltado su mano, Quinn se sonrojó y la soltó

_- Lo… lo siento me distraje con un pensamiento – _Dijo algo nerviosa_ – me suele pasar… de golpe me quedo perdida en mi mundo… si lo sé soy un poco rara_

_- Tranquila… a mi me pasa igual y a veces me miran con cara de pocos amigos _

_- La gente no nos comprende! – _Exclamó la rubia alzando sus manos y Rachel sonrió_ – bueno escoge un café_

_- mmm alguno que sea fuerte para quitarme este mareo… - _La rubia buscó en la pequeña caja donde estaban las capsulas

_- Entonces necesitamos… un ristretto – _Dijo la rubia y sacó dos capsulas –_ Quieres hacer los honores?_

- _oh no… quiero evitar romper la maquina –_ Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa la cual provoco que Quinn se mordía los labios por inercia

- _Vamos… no es difícil y la maquina no muerde mira te enseño_ – La rubia encendió la maquina y puso una de las capsulas mientras le iba explicando –_ y luego presionas este botón y… tadaaaa! – _Quinn hizo un gesto gracioso como si fuera un mago resolviendo un truco y Rachel no pudo contener su risa -_ El café comienza a salir… Inténtalo_

_- Está bien… entonces pongo la capsula aquí – _Decía la morena mientras colocaba la capsula, y miraba a la rubia quién asentía en señal de aprobación – _mm y esto lo cierro…_ - Intento cerrar la tapa pero no logró hacerlo – _oh… creo que no era así_

_- Tranquila solo tienes que presionar un poco para que se trabe_ – Quinn puso su mano sobre la de Rachel quién ante el contacto se sorprendió, la rubia hizo presión _– y listo… se cierra_

_- Ya… ya veo – _Dijo algo nerviosa, luego Quinn hizo un movimiento que la morena ni se esperaba, la rubia tomó su mano

_- Y ahora aprietas este botón para que la magia comience _– Llevó la mano de Rachel hacía el botón, Rachel dejó de mirar la maquina para concentrarse en el perfil de Quinn quién estaba explicando con mucha dedicación como se utilizaba y no se había percatado que la morena ya llevaba 2 minutos sin mirar otra cosa que no sea su rostro

_- "Nunca en mi vida pensé que hacer café iba a ser tan jodidamente sexy…" _– Pensó la morena y acto seguido sacudió su cabeza

_- Rachel?... _– Dijo la rubia al ver que la morena no le respondió la pregunta -_ me estabas escuchando?_

_- eeh… si si claro _– Mintió la morena, la realidad es que se había perdido en el rostro de aquella rubia

_- Y bueno… me vas a responder lo que te pregunte? _– Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, provocando que Rachel de una fugaz mirada a sus labios

_- oh!... lo siento es que me distraje un poco… - _Quinn soltó una carcajada

_- Si ya lo veo… y te perdono solo porque a mi me pasa lo mismo… recuerdas? _– La rubia le guiñó el ojo – _en fin… te decía si querías azúcar o edulcorante?_

_- E… e… edulcorante – _Dijo aún nerviosa –_ "Si sigue mirándome de esa forma y me vuelve a guiñar el ojo voy a arrojarla contra la… YA BASTA cerebro!... concéntrate! "_

_- Muy bien… ahora vamos a testear como salieron nuestros ristrettos… _- Quinn le entregó una taza a la morena – _tú tomarás el que yo preparé, y yo tomaré el que tú hiciste y luego definiremos si estamos aptas para utilizar este tipo de maquinas_

_- Buena idea – _Dijo Rachel sonriendo. Acto seguido las chicas bebieron un poco de café, Quinn cerró los ojos por un segundo

_- Rachel … definitivamente eres una experta en hacer ristrettos…_

_- Bueno gracias – _Alardeó Rachel siguiendo el juego de la rubia –_ es que tengo a la mejor profesora…_

_- Si?... _– Dijo arqueando una ceja, y Rachel descubrió que ese gesto le provocó miles de sensaciones _– deberías presentármela_

_- Claro que no! _– Exclamó la morena fingiendo seriedad –_ es MI profesora y de nadie más… _- A Quinn le gusto mucho como la morena marcaba territorio.

_- Así que la señorita Berry es un poco egoísta… no te enseñaron a compartir?_ – Dijo la rubia con un tono seductor que estremeció un poco más a la morena

_- Si, pero algunas cosas no deben compar…_ - Rachel no terminó su frase e hizo una pausa – _momento… como sabes mi apellido?_ – Quinn frunció el ceño

_- Por qué me lo dijiste la vez que nos presentaron… no lo recuerdas_? – Sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de la morena

- _Si si lo recuerdo pero…_ - volvió a hacer una pausa – _me sorprendió que recordaras mi apellido_

- _Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?_

_- No lo sé… eres famosa y debes escuchar más de 50 apellidos por día_

_- Bueno… si es verdad, aunque no escucho esa cantidad por día, pero tengo memoria selectiva_ – Y nuevamente la rubia le guiñó el ojo

_- ay por dios no!_ – Exclamó la morena en voz alta, y eso no planeaba decirlo en voz alta

_- qué pasa?_ – Dijo extrañada la rubia

_- momento… escuchaste eso!?_ – Dijo la morena y se percató que no lo había pensado

_- Te sientes bien?_ – Dijo sonriendo por las ocurrencias de la chica

- _Si… si lo siento solo que…_ - Hizo una pausa buscando una excusa que le sirva – _me… me acorde que mañana, bueno hoy… tengo que… que ir a sacar una fotografías con una amiga…_

_- oh… que bueno! _– Dijo interesada la rubia, ya que ella amaba sacar fotos. Rachel miró la hora ya eran las 4:35 am

_- Será mejor que me vaya… si no duermo un poco voy a despertarme dentro de un año_

_- Si claro… - _Dijo soltando un suspiro, cuando la morena le dijo que debía irse, Quinn sintió un vació en su interior. Acaso la rubia no quería dejarla ir?

- _Bueno Quinn, te agradezco por el café… y por las clases_ – Dijo guiñándole el ojo. La morena no sabía si era adecuado saludar a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla o con la mano. Iba a optar por la segunda opción cuando Quinn rápidamente se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, pero fue mal calculado y el beso terminó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios

_- A… adiós Rachel_ – Dijo la rubia luego del beso, se estremeció al ver que su beso fue más cercando de lo debido y se puso un poco nerviosa. Rachel solo se quedó unos segundos allí parada, en el mismo estado que la rubia

_- Si… adiós Quinn_ – Dijo sin salir de su estado pero girándose para irse de aquella habitación antes de que sea demasiado tarde, cuando abrió la puerta una voz la detuvo

_- Espera Rach…_ - Si, la rubia la llamó _"Rach"_ y la morena se sonrió ante ese gesto de confianza que había encarnado Quinn

_- Dime_ – Dijo la morena y se volteó aún con su sonrisa

_- Podría acompañarte a ti y a tú amiga a sacar fotos?_ – Dijo un tanto tímida _– si es que no molesto…- _La morena se quedó en silencio, no esperaba esa pregunta y encima ella había mentido. Era una excusa que había inventado por el pequeño "error mental" que sufrió minutos antes

_- Bu… bueno yo…_ - Decía la morena balbuceando y Quinn la interrumpió

_- Lo siento no debí decir nada… soy una metida_ – Dijo agachando su cabeza pero la voz de la morena provocó que la alzara nuevamente

- _No… no es eso Quinn, sería un placer que me…- _se corrigió_ - NOS acompañaras_ – Dijo Rachel y le sonrió – _solo… solo estaba pensando donde encontrarnos, pensábamos ir al Central Park_

_- mm bueno yo estoy a unas calles del Central Park… pero tú sabes es inmenso en que punto del parque planeaban ir?_

_- No lo decidimos, pero si quieres podemos pasar a buscarte por aquí alrededor de las 11:30 pm?_

_- Buena idea… te doy mi número y me envías un mensaje cuando están en camino si?_

_- Segura que quieres darme tu número? –_ Dijo Rachel bromeando _– solo nos vimos dos veces y podría vender esa data a un muy buen precio…_

_- Mira _– Dijo con una sonrisa y arqueó una ceja –_ Te invite un café y encima te di clases de cómo hacer un Ristretto… _- Rachel sonrió ante el comentario_ – eso no lo hago con cualquiera, así que me das la suficiente confianza para saber que no vas a divulgar mi número telefónico_

_- Buen punto – _Dijo sonriendo y luego entrecerró los ojos –_ aunque… podría estar engañándote haciéndome la simpática y luego termino clavándote el puñal por la espalda_

_- Si lo hicieras no me estarías advirtiendo… a menos que tengas una mente retorcida _– Rachel soltó una leve carcajada, Quinn arqueo una ceja y fingió seriedad – _y en el caso que lo hicieras… te buscaré por cielo y tierra Rachel Berry y conocerás al huracán Fabray! – _la amenazó con el dedo

_- mmm… - _Se hizo la pensativa –_ mejor me porto bien, por ahora no quiero conocer al "huracán Fabray"_

_- Así me gusta _– Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriéndole. Luego le pidió el celular a la morena para agendar su número con el nombre _"Mi profesora favorita" – listo ahí lo tienes_

_- En serio? – _Dijo sonriendo –_ "Mi profesora favorita"?_

_- Acaso no lo soy?_ – Dijo fingiendo nuevamente enojo, y Rachel negó con la cabeza riéndose

- _Está bien lo eres… solo para que no aparezca cierto "huracán" _

_- Llámame – _Dijo la rubia y tomó su teléfono – _es justo que yo tenga el número de mi alumna…-_ Rachel no dudó un segundo y la llamó, en la pantalla de Quinn aparecía el número de la morena la cual agendó como _"Mi alumna favorita". _La rubia le mostró el nombre elegido.

_- Espero ser la única alumna que tengas… _- Dijo atreviéndose a amenazarla con el dedo - _o la única que tenga tu número..._ - Bromeó Rachel

_- Creáme señorita Berry que usted es una alumna con privilegios...–_ Dijo la rubia utilizando su característica y sensual sonrisa que hacía enloquecer a cualquiera

_- Me gusta como suena eso_ – Dijo Rachel y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios acto que cautivó a la rubia y la hizo estremecerse un poco - _Bueno, mejor me voy..._ - Rachel salió de la habitación pero antes volteó y miró a Quinn - _Nos vemos luego profesora Fabray..._ - Y dicho eso le guiñó el ojo.

_- Hasta luego mi querida alumna…_ - Dijo Quinn y le devolvió el guiño _– "Mi querida y… sexy alumna." – _Pensó la rubia, ya no podía evitar controlar esos pensamientos.

* * *

**De seguro me deben estar odiando porque no hubo beso... pero tranquilos no falta mucho para que las chicas den el primer paso de una buena vez! De todas formas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)**

Nos leemos!


	6. Alma gemela

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes y/o famosos que aparecen me pertenecen -_**

_- Me gusta como suena eso_ – Dijo Rachel y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios acto que cautivó a la rubia y la hizo estremecerse un poco - _Bueno, mejor me voy..._ - Rachel salió de la habitación pero antes volteó y miró a Quinn - _Nos vemos luego profesora Fabray..._ - Y dicho eso le guiñó el ojo.

_- Hasta luego mi querida alumna…_ - Dijo Quinn y le devolvió el guiño _– "Mi querida y… sexy alumna." – _Pensó la rubia, ya no podía evitar controlar esos pensamientos.

* * *

_- "Muy bien Rachel te metiste en un pequeño problema…"_ – Pensaba la morena mientras iba en un taxi a su casa _– "A quién llamo?... Piensa Rach... – _La muchacha se quedó unos minutos pensando_ -Ya sé! _ – Exclamó en voz alta y sonrió

_-Se encuentra bien señorita? _– Preguntó el taxista al ver la reacción de la chica

_- Lo siento, estaba pensando no me di cuenta que hable en voz alta _– Dijo Rachel y se ganó una mirada de confusión por parte del hombre. Luego de eso la morena sacó su celular y marcó un número

_- Vamos contesta… - _Dijo en voz baja para que el taxista no vuelva a mirarla de forma extraña y piense que este loca. Luego de varios tonos alguien contestó

_- "Holaa?"- _Se escuchaba una voz un tanto ronca

_- Mandy! – _Exclamó Rachel contenta

_- Rach estas bien?..._– Dijo la chica preocupada, la morena frunció el ceño

_- Si todo está bien… te llamaba para saber si quieres ir al mediodía a sacar fotos y pasar el rato en el Central park_

_- En serio está todo bien?... paso algo? – _Volvió a preguntar la chica

_- Ya te dije que si! _– Dijo un tanto harta por la preocupación de su amiga_ – por qué debería estar pasando algo?_

_- Rachel son casi las 5:00 am… y me estas llamando para saber si quiero ir al mediodía al Central Park… te parece normal!? – _Exclamó la muchacha perdiendo un poco la paciencia

_- oooh… - _Dijo la morena percatándose de la hora que era –_ lo… lo siento es que no me di cuenta_

_- Estas ebria?, donde estás_? – Interrumpió su amiga

_- Un poco pero estoy bien y volviendo a mi departamento en un taxi… - _Se formó un silencio –_ y bien… quieres ir?_

_- Berry déjame dormir! _– Y eso fue lo último que escucho la morena por parte de su amiga ya que le cortó la llamada

_- Que buena amiga eres Mandy… - _Murmuró la morena y suspiró. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos Rachel llegó a su hogar. Todo estaba en silencio y supuso que sus amigas no habían vuelto o no iban a volver.

_- Rachel Barbra Berry!_ – Exclamó Lauren, provocando que la morena pegue un salto del susto

- _Por dios Lauren!... no vuelvas a hacer eso_ – Dijo mientras se agarraba el pecho del susto

_- Lo siento no me di cuenta…_ - La morena solo asintió con la cabeza y se dignó a ir a su habitación, su amiga la siguió – _Dónde estabas?... me preocupe al no encontrarte en el club!, no vuelvas a irte sin avisarme_

_- Te dije que iba a acompañar a Quinn al hotel_

_- A mí no me dijiste nada Berry! – _Exclamó su amiga cruzándose de brazos

_- Si te lo dije… pero estabas un poco ocupada con cierto muchacho – _Carraspeó su garganta, Lauren rodó los ojos_ - y si estabas tan preocupada me hubieras llamado al celular_

_- Lo intenté pero mi celular se quedó sin batería y Megan desapareció con Chris… -_ Rachel sonrió, estaban acostumbradas a que Megan no aparezca luego de una fiesta ya que solía quedarse en la casa de su chico – _agradezco que Tom me trajo_

_- Por cierto… está aquí? – _Dijo la morena levantando las cejas y con una mirada pícara

- _Quita esa cara de pervertida…_ - Dijo Lauren y la morena reía – _no, estaba cansada para "eso" y muy PREOCUPADA por mi querida amiga…_

- _Ya cállate…_ - Dijo la morena mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los arrojaba por algún lado de su habitación

_- Y dime… tuviste sexo lésbico y hollywoodense?_ – Exclamó su amiga y ahora ella ponía cara de pervertida. La morena abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó un tanto sorprendida por esa pregunta

- _Lauren! –_ Exclamó después de unos segundos, volteó para verla –_ primero quita esa cara… y segundo, que te hace pensar que yo… yo tuve eso bueno… – _Rachel se puso nerviosa e intentaba dar una explicación no muy coherente

- _ tuviste sexo con Fabray… –_ Dijo su amiga interrumpiéndola

- _Te acostaste con Quinn Fabray!? –_ Exclamó Megan apareciendo de la nada en la habitación

_- Yo no tuve sexo con nadie!_ – Dijo la morena elevando la voz – _y tú que haces aquí!?_

_- Vivo aquí por si no lo recuerdas… _

_- No estabas en casa de Chris? –_ Dijo Lauren extrañada

_- mm no, él está aquí, en mi habitación… roncando_ _– _Megan rodó los ojos y las chicas rieron_ – En fin… parece que solo la enana tuvo suerte esta noche… bien hecho Berry! _

_- Y qué tal es la rubia en la cama? – _Preguntaba Lauren con una sonrisa pícara –_ tiene pinta de ser muy buena y de grit…_

_- Ya basta! – _Dijo Rachel interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga – _son dos pervertidas… y lárguense de aquí quiero dormir_ – Rachel las empujaba para que se vayan de su habitación, luego cerró la puerta

- _Definitivamente esto me confirma que NO tuviste sexo…_ - Exclamó Megan del otro lado de la puerta – _porque tienes un humor de ogro!..._

- _O tal vez Quinn no es tan buena como pensamos y no la hizo llegar al orga…_ - Rachel volvió a interrumpirla

_- A DORMIR PAR DE PERVERTIDAS!_ – Elevó su voz para callarlas y las chicas solo rieron y se dignaron a dejarla en paz.

10 am, el despertador de Rachel sonaba, la morena pego varios manotazos para apagarlo mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

_-Unos minutos más…_ - Dijo la morena aun dormida y se acomodó. Pero esos minutos se transformaron en una hora más. La morena volteó para ver el reloj, le costó un poco enfocar la vista y cuando lo hizo pego un salto. – _Demonios ya son las 11! _– Rachel comenzó a buscar su celular para enviar un mensaje a Quinn, cuando lo tomó pudo ver que tenía un mensaje de la rubia y sonrió por inercia.

**_- "Rach me quedé dormida podrías darme una hora más para estar lista? – Q"-_** Rachel suspiró aliviada al ver que no era la única que se había quedado más tiempo en la cama

**_- "No te preocupes también me quedé dormida, te aviso cuando estoy por salir si? – R" _**

**_- "Me parece bien, te veo luego xx – Q"_** – Luego de recibir esa respuesta, Rachel se apresuró para estar lista lo antes posible. Se dio una ducha para sacarse toda la "resaca" de la noche anterior, luego se preparó un desayuno bastante "pobre". Solo era una taza de café y una tostada, no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer un buen desayuno. Para su suerte sus amigas seguían durmiendo, la morena quería evitar lidiar con ellas y que le pregunten a donde iba. De todas formas les dejó una nota para no preocuparlas

**"Par de pervertidas, voy a pasar la tarde sacando fotos… compórtense y no incendien el departamento. xx – Rach."**– Luego de dejar esa nota, la morena tomó su bolso donde ya se encontraba su cámara, se puso un abrigo y un gorrito ya que era un día frío, por más que estaban en primavera.

Mientras tanto Quinn se encontraba en su habitación buscando que ponerse. No quería verse ni muy elegante, pero tampoco una "indigente", según ella. Luego de pasar unos 20 minutos eligiendo que ponerse, optó por unos jeans negros ajustados, unas botas estilo borceguís, se puso un sweater negro con rayas en color mostaza. Su celular comenzó a sonar

_-Rach…_ - Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía

- "_Ho… hola Quinn, cómo estás?"_

_- Bien y tú?_

_-"Bien… solo llamaba para avisarte que estoy en camino"_

- Genial, yo ya estoy lista…

- Dijo la rubia y volvió a sonreír

_- Okey, te veo en un rato… hey – _Dijo la morena antes de despedirse

_- Dime_

_- "Ab... abrígate, hace mucho frío" – _Dijo la morena un tanto tímida, no quería demostrar demasiada confianza con la rubia, por miedo a que lo tome a mal. Pero fue todo lo contrario, Quinn no podía sonreír más porque su cara no se lo permitía. Le encantó ver como Rachel se preocupó por ella, por más que no fuera la gran cosa, esos pequeños detalles le gustaban

_- Gracias por la advertencia… te espero, no te tardes!_ – Dijo la rubia sin pensarlo y luego finalizó la llamada. Quinn hizo caso al consejo de la morena y tomó un abrigo, que era un Montgomery color marrón grisáceo, y también opto por usar un gorro de lana color mostaza. Se maquilló un poco, solo quería taparse las leves ojeras que tenía debido a que no había dormido mucho. Luego de unos 15 minutos su celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era un mensaje

**_- "Estoy en la puerta… - R"_**

**_- "De casualidad hay algún fotógrafo dando vueltas? – Q"_**

**_- "Descuida ya me percate de eso y estoy esperándote arriba de un taxi… no hay moros en la costa ;) – R_**" – Y otra vez Quinn volvía a sonreír ante el mensaje de la morena y también al ver que estaba atenta ante los salvajes fotógrafos. La rubia se puso sus lentes de sol y se dignó a salir para encontrarse con Rachel. Bajo por el ascensor, saludó al recepcionista y rápidamente salió a la puerta del hotel donde se encontró con un taxi y arriba una morena sonriéndole

_- Buenos días…_ - Dijo Quinn subiéndose al auto pero Rachel solo se quedó mirándola

_- Ho… ho hola _– Dijo después de balbucear unos segundos. Se había quedado un tanto sorprendida por la vestimenta de Quinn. Le pareció realmente sexy verla vestida de forma tan casual

_- tengo algo raro?_ – Exclamó la rubia al ver que Rachel no dejaba de mirarla

- _N… no, solo… te ves diferente con esa ropa_ – Dijo después de salir de su trance, Quinn frunció el ceño y la morena notó que no le había dicho si era bueno o malo – _te queda bien_

_- Gracias… _– Dijo Quinn sonrojándose, le gustó como Rachel la alagaba y sintió una sensación extrañada en su interior. Rachel no perdió más tiempo y le indicó al taxista a donde iban _– lindo gorro…_ - Exclamó la rubia

_- Parece que somos el equipo de los gorros…_ - Bromeó la morena, ya que ambas llevaban gorros de lana, pero el de Rachel era rojo

_- Así es…_ - Dijo con una sonrisa que en segundos desapareció y se convirtió en un ceño fruncido – _oye y tú amiga?_

_- Oh…_ - Rachel se quedó unos segundos en silencio, se había dado cuenta que olvidó volver a llamar a Mandy o a alguna otra amiga. – _al final… ella … no pudo venir_

_- Entonces somos solo tú y yo? – _Preguntó con una sonrisa que descolocó a la morena y le hizo pensar que tal vez la rubia prefería que sean ellas dos

_- Solo tú y yo…_ - Respondió la morena sonriéndole.

_- Antes de ir al parque podríamos ir por algo de comer?… es que no desayune y muero de hambre _

_- Si claro no hay problema… conozco un lugar cerca del Central park que es bastante tranquilo_

_- Genial vamos…_ - Dijo la rubia y Rachel le indicó el camino al taxista. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, por parte de Rachel. Ya que el celular de Quinn sonó y esta parecía muy ocupada con su llamada

_- Okey entonces mañana…_ - Decía la rubia mientras bajaba del taxi, y se adentraban al restaurant _– si, si a las 9, perfecto… adiós _– Y por fin Quinn cortó su llamada – _Disculpa… era mi agente_

- No hay problema… -

Dijo la morena sonriendo y luego se dirigió al recepcionista del lugar –_ Buenos días, mesa para dos_

- Si claro, síganme por aquí señoritas

– El hombre las acompañó hasta la mesa, les entregó el menú_ – muy bien, en un momento las atienden…_

_- Gracias – _dijeron las chicas casi al mismo tiempo, el hombre se retiró y las chicas se dedicaron a ver el menú.

_- Agenda ocupada? _– Dijo la morena para entablar una conversación

- _Algo así…_ - Soltó un suspiro – _mañana tengo una entrevista y me estaba confirmando el horario, pensé que iba a ser a la tarde pero tendré que madrugar_

_- Lunes y madrugar… combo fatal_ – Dijo la morena provocando que Quinn sonría

_- Agradezco que Ash viene mañana y va a ayudarme_

_- Ash?..._ – Preguntó la morena sin entender

- _Oh claro… hablo como si la conocieras_ – Exclamó la rubia riendo – _Ashley es mi asistente pero por sobre todo es mi amiga o mejor dicho, la hermana que nunca tuve_

- _Es bueno que tengas a alguien de confianza a tu lado… _

_- Si… Ash, Brandon y Thor son geniales!_

- _Brandon y Thor?..._

_- Y otra vez lo hice…_ - Dijo sonriendo – _Thor es mi agente con el que estaba hablando recién, y Brandon es una especie de "asistente"… más bien es la mano derecha de Thor y cuando él no puede venir a algún evento viene Brandon…_

_- Okey, CREO que entendí…_ - Dijo bromeando

_- Cuando seas famosa lo entenderás_

_- Si claro…–_ Dijo la morena con ironía

_- Buenos días señoritas, mi nombre es Robert y seré su mozo – _Dijo el joven sonriéndoles_ – ya saben que ordenar o les doy unos minutos más?_

_- Yo estoy lista y tú? – _Dijo Rachel

_- mm a ver…_

_- Denos un minuto más por favor – _Exclamó la morena al ver que Quinn todavía no estaba lista, el muchacho asintió y se retiró

_- Qué vas a pedir? _– Dijo la rubia mientras seguía observando la carta

_- Bueno aquí hacen unas pastas vegetarianas muy ricas… _

_- Momento… eres vegetariana? _– La morena asintió – _también lo soy…_

_- En serio!? – _Exclamó la morena y la rubia esta vez fue la que asintió –_ entonces te recomiendo ese plato, te va a encantar, confía en mi_

_- Así será… - _Dijo la rubia y cerró su menú, luego le hizo una seña al mozo para que se acercara _– ya estamos listas _

_- muy bien que desean ordenar? – _Las chicas pidieron sus respectivos platos y la bebida. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos ya estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo

_- mm esto es delicioso! – _Decía la rubia probando un bocado _– vienes muy seguido a comer aquí?_

_- Solo vine unas 3 – 4 veces_

_- Es muy rico realmente… y cuéntame hace mucho que eres vegetariana?_

_- casi dos años… _- Dijo la morena mientras bebía un poco de agua –_ y tú?_

_- Hace tanto tiempo que ni lo recuerdo – _Rachel soltó una carcajada ante el comentario. Las chicas disfrutaron su almuerzo mientras hablaban de cine, directores y demás. Quinn le comentó sobre la última película que rodó

_- Así que estuvimos un tiempo en París…_

- _París… la ville de l'amour_ – Dijo Rachel en un perfecto francés que sorprendió a Quinn

- _Hablas francés?_

_- Si… bueno mi madre nació y vivió hasta los 15 en Francia_

_- Por lo cual sabes el idioma a la perfección… – _La morena asintió

_- También hablo español… ya sabes, nací en Miami y es el segundo idioma_

- _Interesante…_ - Dijo la rubia y se quedó observándola unos segundos – _también hablo español, tengo un tío colombiano y estudie el idioma unos 4 años_

- _Que bueno!… los idiomas son geniales, me gustaría aprender italiano y portugués_

- _A mi francés –_ Dijo la rubia sin pensarlo y sonrió sensualmente

- _Podría enseñarte si quieres…_

_- La alumna se convierte en profesora? –_ Dijo bromeando y recordando lo sucedido unas horas antes en su habitación, Rachel sonrió ante el comentario _– me encantaría, cuando empezamos las clases?_

_- Cuando guste señorita Fabray… - _Las chicas terminaron de almorzar y luego se fueron al Central park, que estaba a unas pocas calles del restaurant

_- Muy bien… tienes pensando algún punto para sacar fotos?_

_- mmm estaba pensando que es domingo y va a haber mucha gente y pensé que de seguro quieres pasar una tarde tranquila y evitar algún fotógrafo molesto_

_- Leíste mi mente…_

_- Hay una parte del lago principal que descubrí hace poco y esta "poco poblada"… te gustaría ir? estamos a unos metros_

_- Claro vamos… - _Las chicas caminaron hasta el lugar elegido por Rachel.

_ - Bienvenida a uno de mis lugares favoritos en New York…_

_- wow… nunca estuve en esta parte del parque… es hermosa –_ Decía la rubia observando cada detalle del lugar, estaban cerca del lago pero en una zona donde había muchos arbustos.

_- La gente no suele acercarse a esta parte porque hay muchos árboles y arbustos pero para mí es grandioso, puedes observar muchos lugares desde aquí_

_- Es muy lindo la verdad…_- Decía la rubia y luego volteó a ver a Rachel quién ya estaba sacando su cámara – _oh por dios tienes una Canonet 28!_

_- Si… bueno amo las cámaras viejas, también traje mi hermosa canon t3i pero hoy tenía ganas de sacar fotos con esta preciosura_

_- Es hermosa… - _Dijo la rubia pero Rachel no se percató que Quinn dijo esas palabras mirándola a ella, luego sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, se puso un poco nerviosa al ver que había hablado sin pensar –_ eeh… bueno yo… traje mi cámara también_

_- ooh Canon 5D… excelente cámara Quinn _– Dijo la morena cuando Quinn sacó de su bolso la cámara

_- Gracias, aunque también tengo un gran amor por las cámaras analógicas_

_- Tienes alguna me imagino…_

_- Tengo varias cámaras… es mi pequeña obsesión_

_- Te entiendo… tengo la misma obsesión –_ Quinn y Rachel sonreían, era increíble como congeniaban, y la manera en que hablaban, parecían amigas de toda la vida. Las chicas no solo pasaron parte de la tarde sacando fotos, sino que también se conocieron un poco más. La actriz por ejemplo se enteró que Rachel trabajaba en el MOMA como guía de idioma en francés y a veces en español, y que en menos de dos meses iba a comenzar un curso de fotografía.  
El sol estaba a punto de esconderse, Quinn estaba distraída mirando el lago y la morena la estaba observando, en un momento la rubia escucho el sonido del obturador de la cámara y volteó para encontrase con la sonrisa de la pequeña morena

_- No pude evitarlo, es una fotografía perfecta… mira_ – Dijo la morena y se acercó a Quinn para mostrarle la foto que le había tomado – _amo estas fotografías espontaneas, muestran el lado simple y natural de las cosas…_

_- wow… definitivamente sí que sabes sacar fotos…_ - Dijo la rubia al verse

_- Es porque tengo una buena modelo…_ - Respondió Rachel y le guiñó un ojo. En la foto se veía a Quinn de perfil, sentada en el pasto y mirando el lago, de fondo se podía apreciar el atardecer, con sus hermosos colores en naranja, realmente era una foto increíblemente bella y no solo porque la rubia estaba en ella

_- Quiero que me pases esa foto… me gusta_ – Dijo la rubia volviendo a mirar la pantalla de la cámara _– Y yo te pasaré estas…-_ La rubia le dio su cámara y Rachel se sorprendió al ver que la rubia le había estado sacando fotos y ella ni se percató. En la mayoría de las fotos se podía ver a la morena muy concentrada con su cámara, realmente se notaba que tenía pasión por la fotografía.

_- Okey… jamás me percaté que estabas sacándome fotos_ – Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa y luego miró a Quinn – _si lo hubiera hecho no las tendrías_

_- Por qué!?..._

_- No me gusta sacarme fotos… no soy muy fotogénica que digamos –_ Rachel agacho la cabeza un tanto avergonzada – _por eso elegí estar detrás de cámara –_ bromeó y la rubia no pudo evitar reír

- _Admito que sacas fotos muy buenas pero estoy en desacuerdo con lo otro… sales bien en las fotos, mírate_… _realmente se puede ver que amas lo que haces y te ves muy linda_

_- Gra.. gracias – _Dijo Rachel nerviosa ante los halagos de Quinn –_ Voy a aceptar que me pases esas fotos solo porque mi perfil de Twitter y Facebook necesitan una foto más actual_

_- Me parece bien… _- Dijo la rubia y volvió a tomar su cámara – _Si te pido una foto conmigo es muy molesto?_

- _Claro que no…_ - Dijo la morena y se acercó a Quinn para que saque la foto. La rubia acercó su cara a la de Rachel, estiró el brazo lo más que pudo para que ambas salgan y sonrió – _de seguro salí mal_

- _Te equivocaste saliste bien… eres fotogénica y punto_ – Dijo la rubia y le dio la cámara _– y ni se te ocurra borrarla_

_- Tranquila no lo haré… - _Dijo Rachel ante la amenazada de Quinn, quién sacó su celular y buscaba algo

_- Esta es tu cuenta de twitter? – _Preguntó la rubia y le mostró la pantalla del teléfono a Rachel

- Si… creo que no hay muchas "Berrys" –

Dijo Bromeando y la rubia sonrió

_- "Si con una estoy a punto de perder la cabeza no me imagino si hay dos… o tres" – _Pensó la rubia y luego sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente de esos pensamientos que no podía evitar últimamente

- "_Alittlelamb" te está siguiendo…_ - Dijo Rachel mirando su celular _– Little lamb?..._

- _Judy, mi madre me puso ese apodo… Ella realmente se llama Mary pero todos la conocen por Judy, su segundo nombre_ – Explicó la rubia y Rachel le sonreía – _creo que ambas tenemos un problema con los segundos nombres…_

_- Por qué?_ – Pregunto Rachel extrañada y antes que Quinn responda la morena volvió a hablar – _ooh claro tú te llamas Lucy, verdad?_

_- bueno, veo que sabes algo de mí_

_- No soy de las personas que se pone a leer la biografía de los famosos y conocer su vida en detalle, pero tampoco vivo en un termo… _- La rubia no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario –_ y dime no te gusta el nombre Lucy? … Es bonito_

_- Si… pero desde chica me dicen Quinn, mi padre decía que era su pequeña "princesa" y ya sabes… _

_- Tú segundo nombre se asocia muy bien con ese apodo, lo entiendo – _Dijo Rachely la rubia asintió, luego se quedaron allí sentadas mirándose, otra vez les pasaba lo mismo, ninguna de las dos podía apartar la vista de la otra pero la morena decidió cortar el momento ya que pensó que tal vez Quinn se sentía un poco incómoda - _bueno… creo que es hora de irnos_

_- Si … antes que el sol se esconda y me convierta en una horrible criatura –_ Bromeó la rubia

_- Horrible criatura? no creo que eso sea posible…_ - Dijo la morena con doble intención, la cual fue captada por Quinn y se mordió el labio

_- Bien… busquemos un taxi- _Las chicas caminaron por el parque y se dirigían a la calle en busca de un taxi, en un momento Rachel se distrajo mientras que Quinn hablaba por su celular, cuando La rubia colgó la llamada, miró a Rachel quién estaba distraída observando a una pareja de ancianos sentados en un banco –_ Es una escena muy cinematográfica no?_

_- Sí que lo es… y pienso captarla – _La morena sacó su cámara y tomó la foto_ - Esta fotografía en blanco y negro se va a ver genial_

- _Déjame verla_ – Dijo la rubia y Rachel le mostró la pantalla, Quinn se acercó un poco a la morena para ver la foto _– quedó genial… realmente sabes captar momentos Rach…_ - La rubia levantó su cabeza para mirar a Rachel y se percató que sus rostros habían quedado a poca distancia

- _"Aléjate… aléjate de una vez Rachel!" – _Pensaba la morena pero estaba allí quieta hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes. Por desgracia o suerte… alguien interrumpió el momento

_- oh por dios Dianna de Loser like me! – _Gritó una chica y se acercaba a ellas, La morena volteó al oír el grito –_ Eres Quinn! No lo puedo creer amo tu personaje eres lo máximo! _– La rubia miró a la joven y le sonrió

_- Hola… gracias cómo te llamas?_

-So… so… soy Karen… podría sacarme una foto contigo por favor?

- Claro ven aquí… -

La chica se acercó a Quinn_ – Rach podrías…_

_- Si claro – _Dijo la morena y la fanática le dio el celular a Rachel –_ muy bien sonrían… listo!_

- Muchas gracias Dianna… digo Quinn! –

La chica estaba muy nerviosa – _eres muy linda en persona_

_- oow gracias! _– Decía la rubia un tanto tímida –_ la foto salió bien?_

- Si… mira –

La rubia miró la pantalla del celular

_- Salimos bien y debo decirte que tienes la suerte de tener una foto sacada por una talentosa y futura artista! – _La fan por primera vez posó su vista en Rachel quién ante el comentario de la rubia se ruborizó un poco - _Rachel Berry, no olvides ese nombre_

_- Si tú lo dices… -_ Dijo la joven aun sonriendo, luego volvió a mirar a la morena – _podría sacarme una foto contigo?... Si Quinn dice que vas a ser famosa debe estar en lo cierto y me arrepentiría mucho de desaprovechar esta oportunidad_

_- Cla... claro – _Dijo Rachel sorprendida por la actitud de la joven

- Yo saco la foto –

Dijo la rubia y la chica le dio su celular –_ muy bien… genial, salieron muy lindas_

_- Gracias Quinn! – _Dijo nuevamente la muchacha –_ no puedo creerlo tengo una foto contigo, me has sacado una foto y… y… eres genial! – _Quinn y Rachel rieron ante la emoción que tenía la joven, les parecía increíble como una simple foto alegraba el día de alguien

_-Bueno un gusto conocerte Karen – _Dijo la rubia y la chica se atrevió a darle un corto abrazo, luego Rachel y Quinniban a seguir por su camino pero la joven nuevamente las interrumpió

-_Rachel…_ - La morena volteó rápidamente al oír su nombre –_ Espero que tengas muchos éxitos… y que cumplas tus metas de seguro vas a lograrlo_

_- Gracias Karen es muy lindo de tu parte – _Dijo la morena sorprendida, no podía creer que una total desconocida le estaba dedicando esas dulces palabras, la joven les sonrió por última vez y siguió su camino. Rachel volteó y se encontró con la sonrisa de Quinn

- _Yo creo que alguien ya tiene una fan… -_ Dijo la rubia en tono burlón

- _Te lo debo a ti…_ - Respondió la morena siguiéndole el juego. Las chicas ya se encontraban en la calle, Quinn pudo divisar un taxi a lo lejos iba a detenerlo cuando la voz de la morena la detuvo

- _Quinn te gustaría ir por un café? …_– Rachel dudo un poco en invitarla, no sabía si la rubia tendría ganas pero algo la animo a hacerlo, tal vez las ganas de no terminar aquel maravilloso día

_- Acepto con gusto _– Dijo la rubia – _pero… podría ser en el hotel?, olvidé que en media hora Thor quiere que haga una video llamada con él para hablar algunas cosas que debo hacer esta semana_

_- oh… no te preocupes Quinn lo dejamos para otro momen…_

_- Claro que no! _– Dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a Rachel, luego se dio cuenta que tal vez sonó un tanto "desesperada" por pasar un rato más con la morena- _Además aprovecho y me pasas las fotos – _Dijo como excusa, aunque realmente quería las fotos. Rachel optó por aceptar el pedido de la rubia, las chicas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaba Quinn.

_- Hola?_ – Dijo Rachel atendiendo su teléfono

_-" Mi hermosa amiga… te he dicho cuanto te quiero?"_ – Decía Megan

- _Qué quieres Meg?_ – Respondió la morena, sabía que cuando su amiga se demostraba sospechosamente cariñosa era producto de la ebriedad o que necesitaba algo.

- "_Acaso no puedo demostrarte un poco de cariño enana?"_

- _Si puedes… pero te conozco y no eres de ese tipo de gente cariñosita…_

_- "Está bien… necesito un pequeño favor"_

_- Dime… _

_- "Se supone que hoy iba a tener una hermosa cita con Chris, pero mi hermana me acaba de llamar pidiendo si podía dejar a Sofia ya que la niñera les falló y no puede cuidarla y tienen una cena importante de trabajo"_

_- y Laurie?... no está en casa?_

_- Si… pero pasó toda la tarde en cama, digamos que la noche de ayer le está pasando factura_

- Ya veo…

- Dijo la morena y suspiró –_ bueno no te preocupes en 15 minutos estoy allí _

_- Gracias gracias! Eres la mejor enana te lo recompensaré lo prometo_

_- Lo tendré en cuenta morocha… te veo al rato Meg – _La morena cortó la llamada y luego miró a Quinn

_- Cambio de planes? – _Preguntó Quinn

_- Algo así… lo siento Quinn pero tendremos que dejar ese café para otro día _

_- No hay problema Rach… - _La rubia volvió a sonreírle de esa forma que descolocaba a Rachel. Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas llegaron al hotel

_- Vas a tomarte otro taxi o como…_

_- No… llegaré más rápido en el metro_

_- Segura?... ya está oscureciendo y llevas las cámaras_

_- No te preocupes Quinn estoy acostumbrada y la estación está a una cuadra y además vivo a dos estaciones de aquí… _- La rubia asintió al ver la seguridad de Rachel

_- Okey… entonces nos vemos en la semana? – _Preguntó la rubia

_- Si claro, te debo un café y las fotos_

_- Exacto… y que no se te olvide _

_- Juro que no _– Dijo la morena y levanto su mano en señal de juramento, acción que hizo reír a la rubia –_ Bueno Quinn… nos hablamos – _La morena se atrevió a acercarse a Quinn y darle un pequeño abrazo, que fue muy bien correspondido por parte de la rubia, y que antes de soltarse del todo dejo un beso en la mejilla de Rachel

_- No estamos viendo Rach… cuídate – _Luego de ese saludo, Rachel se dirigió a su apartamento para cuidar a la sobrina de Megan y también ver como estaba su amiga Lauren.  
Rachel entró a su departamento, donde se encontró con una Lauren en pijamas jugando con Sofia. Pudo notar que su amiga aún tenía cara de no sentirse muy bien.

- _Hola hermosa princesita!_ – Dijo la morena y saludó a la pequeña morocha de ojos azules, la niña le sonrió – _Hey… cómo te sientes Laurie?_

_- Aún tengo el estómago revuelto y me pesa un poco la cabeza…- _Decía la joven mientras agarraba una de las muñecas de la niña para jugar

_- Iré a darme una ducha rápido, luego te preparo un té y te iras a recostar_

_- Estuve todo el día en cama… además tenemos visita_

_- Bueno te acuestas en el sillón y nos haces compañía si? – _Lauren asintió_ – perfecto… bueno, me doy una ducha rápida y estoy con ustedes – _La morena se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras se preparaba el baño, prendió su notebook y enchufo su cámara para descargar las fotografías. Luego de su baño, Rachel se puso el pijama para estar cómoda, volvió al living donde se encontró a Lauren y Sofia muy entretenidas dibujando. Rachel optó por preparar la cena, unos macarrones con queso para la niña y ella como no tenía mucha hambre decidió preparar una sopa instantánea y Lauren la acompañó. Decidieron cenar sentadas en el living mientras miraban una película que había traído la niña, "Monster Inc".  
Sofi y Lauren parecían muy entretenidas con la película, por más que la habían visto varias veces, sin embargo Rachel aprovechó el momento y sentada en el sillón decidió ver algunas de las fotos que había sacado, en un momento sintió como su celular sonaba, lo miró y tenía una notificación de twitter, sonrió al ver que era de Quinn

_"**Maravilloso día con la talentosa RachBerry gracias por compartir tu pasión conmigo /DDFl013" **_– Leyó la morena e hizo click en el link, la rubia había subido la foto que sacó de ambas. Realmente las dos habían salido muy bien. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, y marcó como favorito el tweet de Quinn y luego tomó su ordenador, se conectó a twitter y escribió algo.

**_-"Domingo de fotografías, charlas y la compañía de una excelente persona Alittlelamb GRACIAS a ti! /NCl0v3 " _**– Rachel había optado por subir una foto donde se veían partes de sus piernas, los bolsos de las chicas, su otra cámara y unos centímetros más adelante a Quinn sentada en el pasto en posición de indio y de perfil muy entretenida sacando una foto .

**_- "Espero que no te moleste que haya subido esa foto… - R"_** – La morena decidió enviarle ese mensaje a Quinn ya que luego de subir la foto pensó que tal vez la rubia no le agradaría la idea que estén subiendo fotos de ella sin su consentimiento. Pero una nueva notificación de twitter le indicaba que Quinn le había dado un RT a su foto. Luego sonó su celular con un mensaje.

**_- "Estaba por mandarte un mensaje preguntándote lo mismo pero por la foto que yo subí… Cómo es que no me di cuenta que me sacaste esa foto?... me encanta!-Q"_**

- "No me molesta… y bueno, estabas en "tú mundo" haha tengo otras más… – R"

**_- "En serio!? Vas a tener que pasarme TODAS tus fotos, las quiero – Q" – _**Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Rachel al leer ese mensaje. Se le ocurrió invitar a Quinn a una cena o almuerzo en su departamento, pero rápidamente pensó que tal vez la rubia no estaría interesada… o que tendría mejores cosas que hacer pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, aunque sea intentar invitarla, total no perdería nada…

**_- "Que tal si te invitó a comer a mi departamento y te paso las fotos?... Para compensarte el café de hoy ya que estamos – R" – _**La morena tardó unos segundos en presionar el botón "enviar" pero suspiró y apretó.  
Fueron 3 minutos exactos, lo que tardó Quinn en responder, pero para la morena fueron horas. Cuando su celular indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus manos sentían un leve cosquilleo y ni hablar de su estómago…

**_- "Me parece una excelente idea! Acepto con todo gusto Rach… dime la hora y el día y estoy allí" – Q –_** La sonrisa de Rachel hizo acto de presencia, la morena respondió rápidamente

**_- "Si es un almuerzo tendrá que ser el fin de semana ya que en la semana trabajo… si es una cena, cuando gustes… elige y me dices – R"_**

- " Prefiero la cena… y que te parece el Martes? – Q"

– No sabía por qué pero agradeció internamente que Quinn haya optado por la cena.

- "Me parece perfecto, te espero el Martes a las 8 pm, luego te envío la dirección"

- "Estaré esperando… buenas noches Rach, que descanses xx :)-Q"

**_- "Buenas noches Quinn… dulces sueños xx – R " - _**Rachel no podía dejar de sonreír, y tampoco podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular. Lauren se percató de eso y decidió aparecer en escena**_  
_**  
_- Quién será la personita que le está sacando tantas sonrisas a mi hermosa amiga?_ – Dijo bromeando y guiñándole el ojo.

-_No hablo de mi vida privada…_ - Respondió siguiendo el juego

_- Vaya… parece que Rachel Berry pasa demasiado tiempo con cierta famosa… y ya se le está pegando su lado de "Diva"_

- _Idiota…_ - Dijo riéndose ante el comentario de su amiga.

_- Sea quién sea… quiero decirte que me cae bien, porque en estos 10 minutos sonreíste más que en la última semana…_– Rachel solo se quedó observándola y le regalo una nueva sonrisa, no sabía que decir, Lauren realmente la conocía muy bien, pero lo que la asustó un poco es pensar que Quinn Fabray le estaba provocando nuevas sensaciones, y tal vez sentimientos…

_- "cada corazón rebelde tiene una misión..." –_ Pensó la morena recordando la letra de una canción. Suspiró pero de buena forma, como si necesitara dejar fluir sus sentimientos con ese suspiro. Rachel decidió concentrarse nuevamente en la película pero la letra de la canción se hacía presente nuevamente. _"Encuentra a tu alma gemela, alma gemela donde estas? ,de dónde venis?..._ _elige a una compañera para pasar la primavera y crear cosas bellas."_

* * *

**Me tardé un poquito más... si hay algun error de ortografía me disculpo pero estoy con poco tiempo y no volví a leer el capitulo para chequearlo. Espero que les haya gustado, lo sé los hago sufrir un poco por la NO llegada del beso jajaj  
Les dejo una pregunta para que respondan... Qué creen que vaya a pasar en la cena en la casa de Rachel? ;)**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	7. Las cartas están echadas

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes y/o famosos que aparecen me pertenecen -_**

_- "cada corazón rebelde tiene una misión..." –_ Pensó la morena recordando la letra de una canción. Suspiró pero de buena forma, como si necesitara dejar fluir sus sentimientos con ese suspiro. Rachel decidió concentrarse nuevamente en la película pero la letra de la canción se hacía presente nuevamente. _"Encuentra a tu alma gemela, alma gemela donde estas? ,de dónde venis?..._ _elige a una compañera para pasar la primavera y crear cosas bellas."_

* * *

El martes había llegado, Rachel estaba saliendo del trabajo, la morena estaba de suerte ya que la dejaron retirarse media hora antes al terminar su último tour del día. Esa meda hora la aprovechó y decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de la noche. Mientras estaba comprando su celular sonó, tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**_-Hey Rach, estoy cerca del museo quieres que te pase a buscar cuando salgas y vamos por un café? – M _**- Era un mensaje de Markie

**_- Hola Markie… salí un rato antes del trabajo y estoy un poco ocupada ahora, lo dejamos para otro día si? – R_** –

**_-No hay problema!, hablamos luego, cuídate bonita – M _**– "Bonita" leyó la morena y sonrió pero luego se preocupó, no quería ilusionar a Mark. Rachel no estaba muy interesada en verlo, el muchacho le caía bien y habían congeniado de inmediato pero la rubia había acaparado toda su atención. Sin embargo tampoco quería sonar antipática. Su celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez era una llamada de su amiga.

_- Laurie…_

_-" Hola Rach me llegó tu mensaje, dime que necesitas?"_ – Unos minutos antes Rachel le había enviado un mensaje a su amiga pidiéndole un favor.

_- Bueno tú sabes que yo no sé cocinar… que básicamente quemo hasta el cereal –_ Dijo la morena y ambas rieron – _quería saber si puedes ayudarme esta noche a preparar algo… Invité a Quinn a cenar… conmi…_ - Dijo un tanto nerviosa y se frenó luego intentó que no sonara como una cita – _con nosotras…_

_-" mm ya veo…"_- Dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía pícaramente – "_no te preocupes Rach yo te ayudo tú solo trae las cosas yo te espero aquí"_

_- Gracias Laurie!... por cierto, voy a hacer un plato vegetariano ya que Quinn tampoco come carnes, así que tú y Megan quieren que les lleve algo más?_

_- "No te preocupes por eso… tú solo trae lo que quieres que preparemos para ti y Quinn"_

_- Okey… gracias Laurie! Te veo en un rato – _Rachel cortó la llamada y siguió comprando, al cabo de unos 15 minutos ya estaba retirándose del mercado para dirigirse a su apartamento y comenzar a elaborar la cena. Unas horas antes había recibido un mensaje de Quinn para saber si la cena seguía en pie y la morena decidió llamarla.

FLASHBACK

_-"Hola?"_

- _Hola Quinn, puedes hablar?_

_- "Si… justo estaba saliendo de la entrevista, cómo estás?"_

_- bien y tú?... como te fue?_

_- "bien todo salió genial…" _

_- Me alegro…_ - Hizo una pausa ya que sus nervios aparecieron – _te… te llamaba para decirte que obviamente la cena sigue en pie y ya que estamos te pregunto… eres vegana o comes lácteos y esas cosas?_

_- "Leche, queso y huevo están dentro de mi dieta" –_ Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa al ver nuevamente lo detallista que era Rachel con ella

_- Genial… _

_- "Vas a preparar la cena?"_

_- Así es… pero no te esperes algo muy elaborado_

_- "Ya con que tú la prepares me parece un detalle genial…"_

_- Bueno gracias… - _Dijo la morena y se sonrojó, agradecía que no tenía a la rubia en frente –_ ahora te envío un mensaje con la dirección okey?_

_- "Okey, ah y Rach…"_

_- Dime_

_- "Del postre me encargo yo…" - _Dijo la rubia con esa voz tan sensual que tenía

_- O… ok… okey _– Dijo nerviosa –_ bueno Quinn te espero a las 8 pm_

_- "Allí estaré, nos vemos Rach"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Rachel llegaba a su apartamento cargando algunas bolsas, hacía malabares para poder abrir la puerta sin que se le caiga nada, después de unos segundos logró abrir la puerta.

_-Enana… llegas temprano_ – Dijo Megan mientras se acercaba a ayudarla

_- Si… me dejaron salir antes y ya que estaba compre algunas cosas…_

_- para esta noche_ – Terminó la frase la morocha y Rachel la miró extrañada luego supuso que Lauren le había comentado

_- Veo que ya te informaron…_

_- Así es… - _Dijo Megan sonriendo –_ ya encargué comida thai para todos y no te preocupes… te pedí vegetariana para ti… Chris me dijo que él traía algunos vinos así que…_

_- para todos?... Chris?... vinos? pero Laurie no te dijo que… _- Hizo una pausa sin entender a qué se refería su amiga – _LAUREN!_ – Dijo la morena elevando la voz

- _Rach?_ – Respondió su amiga apareciendo en el living – _oh ya viniste! bueno manos a la obra? – _Preguntó mientras sacaba los alimentos de las bolsas – _dime que tienes pensando preparar_

_- No te preocupes Laurie… ya encargué comida Thai para todos_

_- Todos?_ – Dijo Lauren extrañada

_- Si… todos, qué les pasa!? _

_- A qué te refieres con "Todos"?_ – Dijo Rachel

_- Tú, ella, yo, Quinn, la amiga de la rubia que no recuerdo el nombre, Jess, Chris, Tom, Toby y tu galán_ – Dijo guiñándole el ojo – _Markie_

_- QUÉ!? – _Dijeron Rachel y Lauren a la vez

_- Qué les pasa!?_

_- Por qué invitaste a los chicos Meg?_ – Preguntó Lauren – _te dije que Rach, SOLO invitó a cenar a Quinn…_

_- Y bueno por eso… supuse que tal vez Fabray estaba con Jess pasando el día y con esa otra amiga de la rubia… así que le pregunté me dijo que no había hablado con ella pero que venía y ella nada… estaba con Toby y una cosa llevo a la otra…_

_- Y Markie qué tiene que ver? _- Preguntó la morena

_- Eres idiota Berry?... – _Dijo Megan y rodó los ojos –_ deberías agradecerme… invité a Chris y ya que estamos le dije que traiga a tu chico…_

_- No es mi chico – _murmuró Rachel, Lauren rodó los ojos y suspiró

- _A veces eres lenta Meg…_ - Exclamó la muchacha y la morocha frunció el ceño

_- Hey por qué dices eso!?... qué me estoy perdiendo_

_- Nada… deja, son cosas mías –_ Respondió Lauren y luego miró a la morena – _bueno Rach aún quieres cocinar?_

_- No déjalo… ya pidió la comida –_ Dijo Rachel un tanto frustrada ya que su cena se convirtió en una reunión social – _por cierto pediste varios bocados vegetarianos?... Quinn tampoco come carne_

_- mmm pedí para ti, no sabía que Fabray también pertenecía a tu secta... – _Rachel rodó los ojos –_ tranquila ahora llamo y pido algunos más – _Dijo Megan y se fue hacía la cocina para buscar el número del delivery

_-Lo siento… no pensé que iba a hacer eso_

_- No importa Laurie… la pasaremos genial o no?_

_- Si bueno pero iba a decirle de ir a comer juntas así pasabas tiempo a solas con la rubia… _- Dijo la joven y le guiñó el ojo

_- Tiempo a so… solas? – _Rachel intentó reírse como si su amiga estuviera diciendo una locura –_ estás loca…_

_- Vamos Rachie… a mí no me engañas, pero tranquila me cae bien – _Rachel se quedó mirándola, estaba nerviosa, tanto se le notaba que sentía "cierta" atracción hacía Quinn.

_- Yo no soy… ya sabes…_ - Dijo la morena nerviosa y comenzó a mover las manos – _a mí me gustan los hombres_

_- Lo sé… no lo dudo pero debes admitir que te gusta Quinn_ – Dijo Lauren y Rachel se quedó sin habla – _Rach no es nada del otro mundo… la rubia es increíblemente sexy, si se fijara en mí no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acostarme con ella_

_- Laurie!_ – Exclamó la morena – _yo no quiero eso…_

_- Si claro… hasta la mujer más heterosexual se acostaría con Fabray… y te lo compruebo en un segundo_ - Dijo la chica y miró a la cocina – _MEEG!_

- _QUÉ!? –_ Gritó la morocha desde la cocina

_- Tendrías una noche de sexo con Quinn Fabray?_ – La morena abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo

_- Ni lo dudo…_ - Dijo Megan y se asomó al living – _es sexy… yo soy sexy… haríamos una combinación letal en la cama –_ Y la mandíbula de Rachel podría decirse que casi tocaba el piso

_- Lo ves?_ – Dijo Lauren volteándose y mirando a Rachel

_- Y a qué se debe esa pregunta?_ – Dijo Megan con el ceño fruncido

- _Solo hablábamos de "gente sexy" – _Megan volvió a fruncir el ceño, luego negó con la cabeza riéndose y volvió a la cocina – _Entonces… te gusta no?_

_- bueno… tal vez un poquito_

- _un poquito Rachel?_ – Dijo Lauren riéndose

- _Si Lauren un POQUITO_– Dijo perdiendo la paciencia y luego se fue a su habitación

_- Si claro… un "poquito"…_ - Murmuró la muchacha riéndose mientras veía como la morena se alejaba.

_3 HORAS DESPUÉS._

Ya eran las 8:10 pm y las chicas estaban listas esperando que llegaran sus amigos. Bueno Rachel solo quería que llegara la rubia. El timbre sonó, y los nervios de Rachel aumentaron de 1 a 100

-_Yo voy!_ – Exclamó Megan al ver que ninguna de sus amigas se había movido. Lauren estaba muy entretenida poniendo música y Rachel… bueno se había quedado quieta de los nervios – _chicas bienvenidas!..._

_- Hola Meg_ – Dijeron 3 hermosas mujeres, una morocha y dos rubias. Y una de las rubias era Quinn Fabray.

_- Recuerdas a Ashley… -_ Dijo Jessica señalando a la otra rubia quién había llegado ese mismo día por la mañana para ayudar a Quinn con la entrevista que tenía.

_- Si por supuesto de tu fiesta del año pasado… un gusto verte de nuevo Ash_ - Dijo Megan y la chica le sonrió – _bueno pasen… no se quedan allí_ – Las 3 chicas se adentraron al apartamento, caminaron hasta llegar al living donde Rachel seguía allí parada, y sucedió nuevamente, la rubia y la morena conectaron sus miradas y se sonrieron mutuamente, era como si entraran en su propio mundo

_- Hola Rach…_ - Dijo Quinn acercándose a la morena, le dio un beso en la mejilla y aprovechó para volver a oler ese perfume que usaba la morena y era tan característico

_- Quinn… ho … hola_ – Dijo la morena una vez que salió de su trance

_- Antes que nada te presento a Ashley mi amiga y la hermana que siempre quise…_

- _Hola Ashley un gusto conocerte…_ - Dijo la morena y la muchacha se acercó para darle un beso

_- El gusto es mío… Quinn pasó todo el día hablando de ti_ – Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse

_- ah si?_ – Dijo Rachel tomando más seguridad

_- Si… al parecer eres la primer persona que aguanta a esta rubia con sus momentos "bohemios"… admito que yo tengo mis momentos pero esta chica se pierde en su mundo_ – Dijo bromeando y recibiendo un leve codazo de Quinn

- _Somos personas especiales…_ - Dijo la rubia defendiéndose – _o no Rach?_

_- Claro… nadie nos comprende!_ - Dijo Rachel recordando la frase que una vez dijo la rubia

_- Exacto… -_ Las chicas rieron, luego Quinn y Ashley saludaron a Lauren mientras que Rachel saludaba a Jessica. El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez eran Toby y Tom quienes aparecían. Por lo cual los últimos en llegar fueron Chris y … Mark

- _Rach!_ – Exclamó Markie cuando entró al lugar y divisó a la morena, se acercó sonriéndole y la abrazó

_- Ho… hola Mark_ – Dijo Rachel mientras se soltaban del abrazo – _cómo estás?_

_- Bien… al final nos terminamos viendo_ – Dijo el muchacho – _el destino quiere que estemos en el mismo lugar…_

- _Parece…_ - Respondió Rachel sonriendo pero incómodamente

- _Rachel… -_ La morena volteó al reconocer esa voz, y se encontró con unos ojos avellanas que la estaban mirando - _disculpa…_ - Dijo al interrumpir "sin intenciones" la charla – _oh… hola_

- _Hola Quinn un gusto verte de nuevo_ – Dijo Mark

- _Lo mismo digo…_ - Respondió la rubia sonriendo pero no estaba muy contenta, luego volvió a mirar a la morena – _Rach traje esto… deberías guardarlo en la heladera_

_- oh claro acompáñame _– Dijo la morena_ – ahora regreso Markie – _el muchacho asintió y aprovecho el momento para saludar a los demás

_- No hice a tiempo a comprar otro postre… y no creo que este alcance para todos_

_ - No te preocupes Toby trajo dos tortas heladas… este podemos guardarlo para nosotras y lo comemos a escondidas – _Dijo la morena bromeando

_- Me parece bien… además lo compre en una tienda vegana no sabes lo rico que es… - _Dijo Quinn mientras le daba el postre a Rachel para que lo guardara

_- Si tú lo dices… - _Dijo la morena sonriéndole_ – lamento informarte que no cociné… ya sabes… una cosa es hacer algo para dos _

_- y otra cosa es hacer algo para 9…_

_- Exacto… así que comida thai para todos! _– Dijo la morena levantando sus brazos _– para nosotras vegetariana…_

_- Genial – _Dijo riéndose. Luego las chicas volvieron al living. Al cabo de un rato llegó la comida, los chicos pasaron la cena entre anécdotas, muchas botellas de vino, bromas, y por sobre todo risas.

_- Y entonces fue cuando conocí a este idiota… - _Decía Chris señalando a Markie, todos reían ante la historia

_- Yo creo que es hora del postre_ – Dijo Lauren levantándose

- _Te ayudo…_ - Dijo Tom y Megan sonrió pícaramente

- _Lo queremos para hoy el postre… no se tarden haciendo otras "cositas"_

_- MEGAN!_ – Exclamó Lauren mientras se alejaba de la mesa con Tom. Todos rieron y cada uno continuó con su charla. Markie estaba sentado al lado de Rachel, mientras que Quinn estaba en frente de ellos dos

- _Rach quieres ir a cenar mañana? – _Dijo de la nada el muchacho y la morena se sorprendió un poco

_- mañana? –_ El muchacho asintió, Rachel no sabía por qué pero tuvo la necesidad de mirar fugazmente a Quinn quién había escuchado al muchacho pero no los estaba mirando _– bueno… la verdad es que no… no puedo mañana _

_- oh no hay problema lo dejamos para otro día sí? _– Dijo el muchacho

_-Si cla… claro – _Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, era obvio que la morena estaba mintiendo, era mujer y reconocía esa clase de mentiras. Rachel miró a la rubia, quería hablar con ella prácticamente esa cena social había provocado que las chicas tuvieran poco dialogo – _Quinn… -_ La rubia rápidamente la miró al oír su nombre

_- Si?_

- _Quieres que te pase las fotos ahora?... digo, para no olvidarnos_ – Quinn sonrió, por supuesto que quería, ya que eso implicaba de seguro pasar un rato a solas con Rachel

_- si claro! déjame que busco mi pendrive… - _La rubia se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de su bolso_ – bien vamos…_

- _Acompáñame –_ Dijo la morena y ambas se dirigieron a un pasillo del apartamento, donde se cruzaron con Lauren

_- Chicas…_ - Dijo Lauren extrañada - _no van a comer el postre?_

_- Si… solo que tengo que ir a pasarle unas fotos a Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena y luego recordó que la rubia había traído otro postre – _de todas formas Quinn trajo un postre vegano para nosotras, me harías el favor de servirnos y ahora lo vengo a buscar?_

- _Si claro…_ - Dijo Lauren sonriéndole

_- Ven vamos a mi habitación_ – Dijo la morena mirando a Quinn, quién al oír la palabra HABITACIÓN se estremeció. Asintió rápidamente y siguió los pasos de la morena, cuando Rachel abrió la puerta de su dormitorio Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, lo primero que vio fue un mueble que estaba lleno de distintos tipos de cámara, había unas 6 o 7. En la pared vio que tenía unas repisas en forma de cubos donde había varios libros, cds y películas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue las fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes ciudades, y algunas en color. También había una pizarra que la mitad era blanca de esas que se escriben con rotulador y la otra mitad de la pizarra era de corcho, donde había puestas varias fotografías de Rachel con lo que se podía suponer eran amigos y familiares. A Quinn le llamó la atención una foto y sonrió al verla

_- Tengo el honor de aparecer en tu muro!_ – Dijo volteándose y encontrándose con una Rachel algo tímida. La fotografía era la que Quinn había tomado días atrás y la que había subido a Twitter.

- _Bueno… tengo que alardear que Quinn Fabray pasó una tarde conmigo_ – Dijo bromeando y la rubia soltó una carcajada

_- Ya veo… -_ Dijo la rubia luego volvió a mirar el mueble de las cámaras – _puedo?_ – Dijo acercándose

_- Normalmente no dejo que nadie las toque pero confío en ti… adelante_ – Dijo la morena y Quinn se acercó al mueble – _mientras tanto iré por el postre…_

- _Aquí te espero_ – Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba una cámara. Rachel se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Lauren terminando de servir en un plato el postre que Quinn había traído

- _Gracias Laurie…_ - Dijo la morena sonriéndole

_- Te lo debo por lo que hizo Meg… -_ Dijo mientras le daba el plato – _ahora por favor aprovecha el momento a solas_ – Le guiñó el ojo y se dignó a irse

_- Solo voy a pasarle las fotos…_ - Dijo suspirando mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba. Rachel volvió a la habitación, donde se encontró con Quinn sentada en su cama mirando un libro.

_- "Quinn Fabray sentada en mi cama… en MI CAMA… basta Rachel concéntrate!"_ – Pensó la morena mientras se acercaba a la rubia – _Entretenida?_

-_ mmh_ – Dijo la rubia y levantó la vista – _Este libro es uno de mis favoritos…_

_- "extremely loud and incredibly close"… es excelente _

- _Y qué opinas de la película?_

- mmm digamos que me quedo con el libro – Ambas rieron y Quinn asintió ante la respuesta

_- Bueno veo que trajiste el postre… y déjame decirte que es una de las mejores cosas que he probado…_

- _Voy a comprobarlo en un segundo…_ - Luego frunció el ceño _– Creo que Laurie olvidó servir el otro plato_ – La morena no se había percatado que su amiga solo le había dado un plato con una GRAN porción de la tarta de frutillas que Quinn había traído – _Voy por otra porción… no me tardo_

- _Si quieres compartimos el plato te parece?… es bastante grande esa porción_ – La morena estaba por irse de la habitación cuando escucho las palabras de Quinn, sonrió y pudo entender por qué Lauren le había dado solo un plato, se volteó sonriendo

-_ Si no te molesta…_ - Dijo la morena y Quinn negó con la cabeza y acto seguido tomó el tendero y cortó un pedazo de la tarta

- _Toma pruébalo… es exquisito _– La morena no dudó ni un segundo y se acercó a Quinn quién ahora se había sentado sobre la alfombra que tenía la morena pegada a los pies de la cama, Rachel tomó el tenedor que la rubia le daba y probó el bocado

- _Oh por dios esto es riquísimo!_ – Dijo la morena tapándose la boca ya que habló con la boca llena. La rubia aprovechó y le sacó el tenedor

_- Lo es… ahora me toca a mí_ – Respondió y se comió un bocado _– por dios… una de las cosas por las que amo venir a NY es por este postre –_ Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que habló con la boca llena –_ lo siento…_

_- No hay problema… - _Dijo sonriendo y se quedó unos segundos mirándola, luego sacudió su cabeza para salir de su trance _– Tienes el pendrive?... así te paso las fotos_

_- oh si…_ - La rubia hurgó en su bolso –_ toma_ , _están las fotos que saqué por si las quieres…–_ La morena tomó el pequeño dispositivo luego se dirigió hasta su notebook, enchufó el pendrive y copio las fotos.

- _Bien… tardara unos minutos_ – Dijo la morena y volvió a acercarse donde estaba Quinn y se sentó a su lado

_- No hay problema todavía tenemos un postre que terminar –_ Dijo la rubia mientras cortaba otro pedazo de la tarta – _abre la boca_ – Dijo y la morena le hizo caso, Quinn se atrevió a darle de comer en la boca a Rachel

- _Realmente esto es delicioso… vas a tener que decirme donde lo compraste_

_- No te preocupes en el envoltorio esta la dirección_ – Respondió la rubia y luego observó que Rachel tenía la comisura de los labios manchada – _tienes un poco de… de…_

_- oh me manche?_ – Preguntó la morena y Quinn asintió y le señaló el lugar – _Aquí?_ – La rubia volvió a asentir y acto seguido Rachel pasó su dedo para limpiarse y luego hizo algo que a Quinn le pareció increíblemente sexy, se lamió el dedo – _Quinn?_ – Exclamó la morena extrañada al ver que la actriz se quedó mirándola y no pestañaba

_- eh?... oh perdón –_ Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza al ver lo que había pasado

_- Te perdiste en tu mundo? –_ Dijo Rachel sonriéndole, Quinn agachó la cabeza avergonzada y asintió, luego la rubia alzó su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Rachel, que por la forma en que la miraba parecía que estaba queriendo guardar cada detalle del rostro de la rubia. _– Eres bellísima Quinn _- Dijo la morena sin pensar y luego se arrepintió por el poco filtro –_ Quiero decir… tu… tu perfil es muy interesante bueno ya … ya sabes para las fotografías_

_- Solo mi perfil? – _Dijo la rubia bromeando

_- No claro que no!_ – Dijo la morena intentando no quedar mal –_ Tienes un rostro muy fotogénico no lo sé eres de las personas que tiene belleza natural… _

_- Bueno gracias… -_ Dijo tímidamente y se sonrojó. Rachel se enterneció al ver lo vergonzosa que era Quinn. Por momentos era muy extrovertida y por otros parecía una niña de 5 años escondiéndose tras las piernas de su madre. La rubia intentó cambiar de tema y finalizar ese silencio no tan cómodo que se había generado _– y dime… esas fotos que tienes colgadas, todas son tuyas verdad?_

_- Si… distintos lugares que tuve la suerte de conocer_ – Dijo mientras miraba sus fotos, luego observó que Quinn se acercaba a los cuadros

- _Donde queda este lugar?_ - Preguntó mientras observaba la foto donde se veía una especie de campo y el sol de fondo, indicando el atardecer.

- _Esa foto la tomé en un viñedo en Borgoña queda al sur de Paris… -_ Dijo acercándose a la rubia –_ fue hace dos años cuando visité a mi abuela_

_- Tienen un viñedo? – _Pregunto la rubia

_- mm los vecinos de mi abuelo lo tienen … Veras, mi abuelo tenía el terreno ya que es la casa donde vivía con mi abuela, ahora la usan como casa de vacaciones ya que ella está viviendo con mis tíos en Paris desde que mi abuelo bueno… falleció_

_- oh lo siento mucho… - _Dijo la rubia ante la confesión de Rachel – fue reciente?

_- Ya pasaron 5 años… aún lo extraño pero me gusta pensar los momentos felices y recordarlo de esa forma_

_- La mejor forma… -_ hizo una pausa ya que se entretuvo mirando detalladamente la foto_- Y entonces los vecinos tomaron el terreno?_

_- Digamos que mis tíos y abuela se lo "donaron", ya que mi abuelo tenía muy buena relación con ellos y bueno en parte como agradecimiento por cuidar de la casa durante el año…_

_- Interesante… se ve que es un hermoso lugar_

_- Es un lugar increíble… es hermoso y los viñedos y paisajes que hay allí son perfectos, es uno de mis sitios favoritos… Je suis en amour avec cet endroit – _Quinn giró automáticamente al oír a Rachel hablar en francés

- _Que has dicho?_ – Pregunto sonriéndole, Rachel la miró

_- Que estoy enamorada…_ – Hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de Quinn, quién la miraba de una forma especial – _del lugar…_ - terminó su frase. Quinn quedó hipnotizada nuevamente por la morena

_- Je… Je suis…_ - Intentó repetir la frase que había dicho la morena

- _en amour… _- Continuó la morena ayudándola__

- Je suis en amour… - Dijo la rubia completando la frase__

- avec cet endroit

- Avec cet endroit… - Dijo la rubia y Rachel sonrió

_- Ahora todo junto_

- Je suis en amour avec cet endroit – Dijeron Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo, y fue en ese momento donde rieron pero la risa pasó a ser una competencia de miradas fijas entre ambas.

_- Perfecto_ – Dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirarla, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban __

- "Es ahora o nunca Quinn…" – Pensó la rubia al ver que en ese "momento" se iba a terminar pronto

_- " Rach recuerda las palabras de Laurie… 'Aprovecha el momento' " _– Pensaba la morena, y ambas se quedaron unos segundos más mirándose y escuchando solamente la respiración de cada una. Y pasó, como por arte de magia las dos se acercaron y las dos terminaron con la distancia que las separaba. Unieron sus labios en un perfecto beso, un beso que duró unos 10 segundos. Así como las dos se acercaron, las dos se alejaron.

_- Quinn yo lo…_ - La morena no pudo terminar su frase

_- Creo que deberíamos volver_ – Interrumpió la rubia nerviosa algo sonrojada –_ aquí no pasó nada…- _acto seguido tomó su bolso y salió como disparando de la habitación.

- "_La cagué…"_ – Pensó la morena al ver la actitud de Quinn. Luego de unos minutos Rachel tomó el pendrive de la rubia y se dirigió al living. Lauren y Toby notaron enseguida los rostros serios de las chicas.

- _Todo bien?_ – murmuró Toby a Quinn, quién asintió, el chico no le convenció esa respuesta

- _Tu pendrive… -_ Rachel sacó de su burbuja a la rubia, la miró y pudo ver que la morena no la miraba y estaba muy seria _– lo olvidaste…_ - Dicho eso se fue a la cocina a dejar el plato del postre que había compartido con la rubia

- _Rachie pasó algo?_ – Dijo Lauren quién había seguido a su amiga a la cocina

- _Soy una idiota…_ - Dijo la morena y se frotó la cien con sus dedos _– la besé_ – murmuró

- _Perdona no te escuché…_

_- Besé a Quinn…_ - Dijo un poco más alto

- _En serio!?... y por qué esa cara… no te gustó?_

- _Si… me … me gustó_ – Dijo un poco tímida – _pero creo que la cagué…_

_- A qué te refieres_

_- A qué Quinn salió de la habitación un tanto shockeada y me dijo "Aquí no pasó nada"…_

_- Tal vez se puso nerviosa… tranquila Rach es obvio que la rubia también quería besarte… la observé y en la cena no hacía otra cosa que observarte_

- _No se Laurie… su cara no dice lo mismo ahora…_

_- Tú solo espera… - _Dijo su amiga y le dio un corto abrazo. Rachel suspiró un tanto preocupada. Luego las chicas volvieron con sus amigos, quienes al cabo de media hora se estaban despidiendo ya que todos debían madrugar al otro día. Toby aprovecho que todos estaban saludándose y apartó un momento a Quinn

- _Tienes 3 segundos para decirme que pasó con Rachel – _Dijo murmurando para que nadie escuche

_- Qué!? –_ Dijo frunciendo el ceño _– no te entiendo_

_- No intentes negarme ni hacerte la desentendida Quinn… las dos volvieron con una cara de dramatismo total… _

- _La besé…_ - Dijo en un susurró – _y luego me fui de la habitación diciéndole que no había pasado nada… soy una idiota_

- _Si que lo eres…_

_- No debí haberla besado de seguro debe pensar que estoy loca_

_- No Quinn… eres una idiota por haberte ido_

_- Qué!?_ – Dijo extrañada

- _Quinnie es obvio que a Rachel le gustas vamos… no paran de mirarse_

_- Eso no importa ahora… quedé como una niñita_

_- Yo creo que olvidaste algo en su habitación y tienes que ir a buscarlo…_

_- Qué dices?... si tengo mis cosas aquí_

_- "Olvidaste algo" – _La rubia solo se quedó mirándolo extrañada, el muchacho rodó los ojos_ – por dios Quinn solo ve a decirle que olvidaste algo y salúdala como corresponde_… - Le guiñó el ojo

- _ohh…_ - Dijo una vez que entendió a qué se refería su amigo – _no mejor no…_

_- Esta bien pero te advierto que cierto muchacho lo hará por ti en cualquier momento…_ - Dijo el chico señalando con su cabeza a Markie quién se acercaba a la morena para despedirse y la abrazaba más de lo debido. Quinn tensó la mandíbula, y se podría decir que una leve sensación de celos se hizo presente, y más cuando el chico le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

- _Rachel…_ - Dijo Quinn como por impulso y se acercó a ella, la morena volteó al oír su nombre – _olvidé algo en tu habitación… podr…_

- _Si claro ve…_ - Dijo la morena interrumpiendo a Quinn. La rubia iba a pedirle que la acompañara pero al ver la respuesta de la morena optó por no decir nada e ir sola. Lauren estaba atenta a la situación y rápidamente se acercó a Rachel, la jaló del brazo- _Qué… qué haces!?_

- _Berry ya mismo ve a tu habitación_ – Dijo murmurando y muy cerca del oído de su amiga para que no la escuchen

- _Pero estoy despidiendo…_

_- Por dios Rachel… tengo que explicarte todo_? – La morena frunció el ceño _– Quinn quiere que vayas con ella_

_- No ella solo se olvidó algo – _Dijo la morena inocentemente

_- Es una excusa Rachel… ahora hazme el favor de ir o voy yo y te la robo – _Dijo bromeando y Rachel salió disparando a su cuarto. Quinn se quedó en la habitación haciendo un poco de tiempo, estaba por retirarse ya que vio que la morena no iba a ir, cuando sintió que alguien entraba.

- _Encontraste lo que habías olvidado?_ – Preguntó Rachel al entrar.

- _Si… bueno… no_ – Dijo nerviosa

- _Si o no_ – Dijo sonriendo y Quinn negó con la cabeza – _que es?_

_- Yo bueno… yo ol… olvidé_ – Hizo una pausa y suspiró nerviosa, luego se acercó a la morena – _olvidé esto…_ - Quinn terminó con el espacio que las separaba y una vez más las chicas unieron sus labios. La morena tardó unos segundos en corresponder el beso, pero cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando tomó a Quinn por la cintura, mientras que esta con sus manos tomaba la cara de Rachel. Esta vez el beso fue un poco más profundo, Quinn se atrevió a mover sus labios y abrir un poco la boca para profundizar el beso, la morena hizo lo mismo y acto seguida el beso se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas, más que una batalla era una danza sincronizada. Luego de unos segundos la falta de aire se hizo presente.

- _Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena un tanto agitada y extrañada

- _Antes que digas algo quiero decirte que lamento haberme ido y haberte dicho que no pasó nada…_

_- Quinn no pienso decir nada, juro que no diré nada si quieres olvidar… - _La rubia la interrumpió

_- Si quisiera olvidarlo no habría vuelto aquí… - _Respondió muy decidida y notó como se formaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la morena - _bueno debo irme…_

_- Si…_ - Respondió Rachel y las chicas estaban saliendo de la habitación cuando Quinn frenó de golpe provocando que la morena, quién iba atrás de ella chocara con su cuerpo

- _Todo bien?_ – Preguntó confundida Rachel al ver como frenó la rubia. Quinn se volteó

- _Mañana estas ocupada?_

- _mmm no_ – Dijo extrañada

- _Acaso no tenías que juntarte con alguien Rachel Berry?_ – Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente, y recordando la excusa que le dijo a Mark un rato antes.

- _Mentí…_ - Dijo agachando su cabeza

_- Lo sospeché…_ - Respondió la rubia entrecerrando los ojos – _bueno no hagas planes… porque ya tienes la noche ocupada_

_- ah si? –_ Preguntó la morena pícaramente – _con quién?_

- _Conmigo –_ Respondió sin rodeos y se acercó a la morena y le dio un corto beso en los labios, Rachel no esperaba eso y se quedó embobada – _Mañana paso por ti a las 8pm… que descanses Rach_ – y la rubia sin más que decir le guiñó el ojo y se retiró de la habitación, dejando a una embobada Rachel Berry

_- A… Adiós –_ Dijo mientras se tocaba con sus dedos los labios y sonreía como una adolescente ante su primer beso.

- _Listo ya podemos irnos…_ - Dijo la actriz a sus amigos, luego le sonrió a Toby quién le guiño rápidamente el ojo – _chicas gracias por la estupenda noche… que descansen_ – Dijo la rubia despidiéndose de Lauren y Megan. A todo esto la morena luego de salir de su trance volvió al living para despedirse de los demás

- _Rach… estas bien?_ – Preguntó Megan al ver que la morena estaba como en otro mundo

_- Qué?... eh… si si solo estaba pensando –_ Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza – _bueno chicas un gusto que hayan venido… y un gusto conocerte Ashley_

- _Lo mismo digo Rachel… y si Fabray se pone intensa y molesta con sus momentos cinéfilos ya sé a quién debo recurrir… -_ Dijo bromeando

_- Con gusto te ayudo…_

_- Estoy aquí por si no se dieron cuenta – _Dijo la rubia y las chicas rieron

_- Tranquila Quinnie te adoro aunque a veces te vuelvas demasiado Charlie para mi gusto – _Rachel se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Ashley… "Charlie" y luego comprendió por qué el sitio web se llamaba de esa forma, todo tenía sentido

_- Ya cállate… - _Dijo la rubia riendo –_ bueno chicas nos vemos – _La rubia fijó su mirada en la morena –_ Adiós Rach gracias por… _- Hizo una pausa que puso nerviosa a la morena –_ las fotos – _Quinn le jugó una pequeña broma y Rachel cobró venganza

_- Por nada… - _La rubia iba a retirarse cuando la voz de la morena la detuvo –_ por cierto… Gracias por el postre, estuvo delicioso… _- La morena se lamió los labios sutilmente provocando que Quinn entreabiera su boca _– nos vemos "Charlie…"_

_- Nos… nos vemos – _Dijo un tanto nerviosa, si no estuvieran rodeadas de amigos ya mismo hubiera atacado esos labios -_ "vas a pagar Berry…" – _Pensó la rubia mientras se retiraba

_- Qué demonios fue eso Quinn? –_ Preguntó Ashley mientras salían del edificio.

_- Qué cosa? _

_- Esas miraditas que tienes con Rachel y ese… "El postre estuvo delicioso" que te dijo… _

- _Nada… le gustó el postre ese que traje y las miradas?... qué miradas?_

_- Quinn…_ - Dijo Ashley suspirando _– vi como la mirabas y no es "cualquier miradita"_

- _Es la forma de mirar que tengo… siempre dicen lo mismo que miro a la gente como si vaya a comérmela_

- _Conozco esa mirada_ – Respondió su amiga _– y créeme que como mirabas a Rachel es el triple de esa famosa "mirada Fabray"_

_- Estas un poco paranoica… - _Dijo riendo, pero reía para obviar los nervios. Tal vez debía controlar un poco más sus miradas y no provocar a la morena para que dijera esas cosas frente a sus amigos

- _oigan ustedes dos!_ – gritó Jess – _si no se apuran se vuelven en taxi!_ – La muchacha ya estaba sentada en la camioneta de Toby esperándolas.

- _Calmate Szhor!_ – Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo y rieron

_- Dime una cosa…_ - Preguntó Ashley y la rubia asintió para que continuara –_ por qué se fueron a la habitación de Rachel a comer el "postre" que trajiste para la cena que iban a tener ustedes dos SOLAS?_

_- Por qué debía pasarme unas fotos y por eso habíamos quedado en cenar nosotras dos SOLAS… como dices tú, pero ustedes se unieron y no nos molestó… y el postre aprovechamos y lo comimos y apura el paso antes que nos dejen aquí_ – dijo la rubia quién comenzó a caminar más ligero

_- si claro… huye por ahora Fabray…_ - Dijo susurrando para que la rubia no la escuchara

_- "El postre más delicioso que es probado…"_ – Pensó la rubia recordando el beso con la morena. En ese momento se percató de todo lo que había pasado, sintió un leve cosquilleo, y nerviosismo, pero sonrió al instante al recordar que los besos fueron bien correspondidos por parte de la morena. Y es así como lo que pasó ya no tenía vuelta atrás, o mejor dicho, las cartas están echadas, y se podría decir que la vida es como un juego, y hay que saber jugar tus cartas, en este caso las chicas tenían 3 opciones: Barajar y dar de nuevo, retirarse del juego o continuar hasta el final. La última opción era la más tentadora y ambas chicas parecían ser de las que no se rinden.

* * *

**AL FIIIN!... después de tanto esperar las chicas tuvieron su primer beso, espero que les haya gustado y bueno estoy con poco tiempo nuevamente pero me hice el tiempo para terminar de esribirlo. Particularmente me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo, y nada espero sus comentarios y opiniones respecto a si les gustó como fue el beso o si se esperaban otra situación... y como siempre que esperan que pase en el próximo... Eso es todo por ahora!**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	8. Howlin' for you

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes y/o famosos que aparecen me pertenecen -_**

_- "El postre más delicioso que es probado…"_ – Pensó la rubia recordando el beso con la morena. En ese momento se percató de todo lo que había pasado, sintió un leve cosquilleo, y nerviosismo, pero sonrió al instante al recordar que los besos fueron bien correspondidos por parte de la morena. Y es así como lo que pasó ya no tenía vuelta atrás, o mejor dicho, las cartas están echadas, y se podría decir que la vida es como un juego, y hay que saber jugar tus cartas, en este caso las chicas tenían 3 opciones: Barajar y dar de nuevo, retirarse del juego o continuar hasta el final. La última opción era la más tentadora y ambas chicas parecían ser de las que no se rinden.

* * *

-_Y bueno… vamos a tomar algo?_ – Preguntaba una pelirroja a Rachel mientras guardaban sus uniformes en unos pequeños lockers – _Jacob me dijo que solo falta que confirmen Julia y Axel_**  
**

_- Lo siento Annie pero hoy no puedo…_ - Decía Rachel mientras cerraba su locker y tomaba su bolso _– hice planes con una amiga será la próxima… - _Se suponía que la morena iba a salir esa noche con Quinn, pero todavía no habían arreglado nada, solo había recibido un mensaje de la rubia diciendo _"Hola Rach te recuerdo que hoy no debes hacer planes ;)… más tarde te digo lugar y horario para vernos que tengas un buen día." _En un momento pensó que tal vez a la actriz le surgió un compromiso y por eso no volvió a tener noticias, pero por si acaso decidió no hacer planes como se lo había pedido Quinn

_- No hay problema Rach… y dime esa amiga es quién creo que es?_ – Dijo la muchacha guiñándole el ojo

- _Y quién crees qué es?_ – Dijo la morena haciéndose la desentendida pero ya sabía a qué se refería su compañera

_- Vamos Rachie sabes muy bien de que hablo… todo el mundo vio tu foto en twitter con Quinn Fabray!... te tenías bien guardado que eran amigas_

_- Primero, no es la única amiga que tengo así que no sabía a quién te referías _– Mintió – _segundo, son todos unos chismosos _– No mintió pero si se equivocó, poner una foto en twitter, una de las mayores redes SOCIALES, no es algo muy privado que digamos – _y tercero… No me lo tenía guardado conocí a Quinn hace poco … -_ Esto último fue lo más acertado que dijo.

- _Bueno eso no responde a mi pregunta…_ - Dijo la joven

_- Y no pienso responderla…_ - Dijo la morena mientras se retiraban del lugar

_- Esa respuesta me es suficiente…_ - Exclamó la muchacha sonriendo pícaramente – _así que solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y que…_

_- Qué quieres?_ – Dijo Rachel sin rodeos

- _Oye… te estaba demostrando un poco de cariño –_ Dijo la muchacha y la morena rodó los ojos – _bueno está bien… solo un autógrafo, si?_

- _Veremos…_

_- Veremos!?_ – Dijo la pelirroja abriendo la boca sorprendida – _Berry soy tu amiga y me dices veremos!?_

- _Me da vergüenza pedirle tantos autógrafos a Quinn…_

- _Pero si solo te pedí uno… bueno tal vez dos, a mi abuelita le gusta "Loser like me" y si le digo que…_

- _Ya…_ - Dijo la morena frenando las palabras de su amiga - _contando los pedidos de Jacob, Marissa, Axel, Julia y el nuevo de seguridad que no se su nombre y no sé cómo se enteró o más bien QUIÉN le dijo…– _Hizo una pausa y pudo ver como su amiga bajo la vista avergonzada _– son como 13 autógrafos, ya que también me pidieron para amigos, familia o no sé quiénes eran porque no recuerdo lo que decían nuestros compañeros_

_- Bueno son solo 13 autógrafos… de seguro que Fabray está acostumbrada a firmar eso o más cantidad en 10 minutos_

_- No me importa si está o no acostumbrada… me avergüenza _

_- Rachel… ella debería sentirse halagada por que le pedían autógrafos… _

_- Créeme que lo está… lo noté una de las veces que nos cruzamos a algunos fans por la calle_

_- Y entonces… por qué tanto drama por unos pares más para tus lindos amiguitos?_

- _No lo sé… me avergüenza y punto –_ Dijo la morena saliendo a la calle donde su voz ya se perdía entre las ruidosas calles de New York , y una bocina de un auto negro estacionado a unos pasos de la entrada del museo

- _Bueno solo el mío_ – Hizo una pausa – _y el de mi abuelita… por fa! –_ La morena suspiró

_- Bueno está bien pero no le digas a nadie… -_ La pelirroja la abrazó

- _Siii! Gracias gracias!_ – Decía emocionada – _mi abuelita se llama Lupe_

_- Lupe que clase de nombre… o mejor dicho de donde es tu abuela?_

_- Bueno se llama Guadalupe pero le decimos Lupe… y es Mexicana, por qué crees que mi Español es tan perfecto y trabajo aquí!?_

_-oooh claro – _Dijo Rachel y su amiga rodó los ojos

_- Luego de 3 años de trabajar juntas y tú recién te das cuenta… - _Rodó los ojos dramáticamente -_ Berry mi apellido es García, más látino imposible… y tú jamás te percataste_

_- Bueno bueno lo siento…ya sabes que soy distraída - _Hizo una pausa_ – pero tú naciste aquí verdad?_

_- 3 años Rachel!... 3 malditos años y no te acuerdas que nací en Seattle!_

_- Bueno está bien a ver señorita memoria… donde nac… - _No pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que Annie la interrumpió

_- Naciste en Miami, tu padre también y tu madre en Francia, se vino a vivir aquí de adolescente por el puesto de trabajo que le ofrecieron a tu abuelo, a los 18 tus abuelos se volvieron a Francia y ella se quedó porque entró a la universidad y 2 años después conoció a un hombre con el que formó una familia y tienen dos hijos la cual una tiene problemas de memoria… contenta?_

_- Okey… acaso eres Wikipedia o una especie de stalker? – _Annie volvió a rodar los ojos

_- Soy una buena amiga que escucha y RECUERDA la vida de sus amigos_

_- Ya ya… sabes muy bien que tengo memoria selectiva, tal vez no recuerdo esos detalles pero se que te gusta el helado de frutilla, y que odias que en la primer cita un hombre te quiera besar o me equivoco?_

_- mmm solo te voy a dejar pasar esto porque recuerdas algunas cosas y porque vas a conseguirme el autógrafo… _- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo

_- Okey… - _Dijo rodando los ojos pero riéndose –_ todo para que dejes de molestarme… en fin, te veo mañana Ann – _Dijo la morena y le dio un corto abrazo

- _Nos vemos Rachie –_ cuando se soltó del abrazo miró a la morena –_ y recuerda uno para ANNIE y otro para LUPE_

_- Si … si ya entendí – _Las muchachas se separaron, Rachel camino unos metros y nuevamente escuchó la bocina del auto negro, pero no le dio importancia, era New York las bocinas era un ruido normal en la ciudad, iba concentrada mirando su celular.

- _Buenas tardes señorita…_ - La voz de un hombre la interrumpió, Rachel miró de reojo y pudo ver que la voz provenía del auto, y que era del conductor, la morena no frenó su caminata y el auto se movía lentamente – _me han dicho que usted…_

- _No gracias no me interesa –_ Respondió la morena, no dejo terminar la frase del hombre, ni se percató a darle importancia. Siguió caminando, una de sus reglas era evitar darle importancia a estas situaciones, no era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba con el auto, le había pasado varias veces y Rachel pensando que iban a preguntarle una calle tenía que soportar a babosos haciéndole propuestas bastante desagradables. Pudo notar que el auto aún la seguía pero ella decidió concentrarse en la pantalla del celular, solo le faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la esquina y doblar

- _Sabes… no es muy seguro que vayas mirando la pantalla del celular, podrías chocar con alguien de frente_ – Dijo una voz familiar que la morena tardó menos de un segundo en reconocer, rápidamente giró su cabeza y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa – _Rachel Berry… la estábamos esperando_

_- Quinn?... qué… que haces aquí? – _Dijo sonriendo

- _Bueno… te cuento todo pero primero sube al auto antes que nos hagan una multa, se supone que no podemos estacionar aquí… -_ La rubia abrió la puerta del auto, Rachel no tardó en subir

- _Hola…_ - Dijo tímidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn quién claramente sonrió

_- Hola…_ – Respondió la rubia, luego miró al chofer _– Peter, ya podemos ir al siguiente destino… _- El hombre asintió

_- Hola … disculpa la forma en que lo trate_ – Dijo Rachel al conductor – _es que cada vez que frena un auto así es algún "baboso" con propuestas desagradables…_

_- No se preocupe señorita… lo entiendo – _Dijo el hombre y volvió a concentrarse en su camino

- _Así que… muchos "babosos"?_

- _Si ya sabes…_ - Dijo la morena – _me ha pasado que presto atención pensando que van a preguntar dónde queda tal calle y luego son esos idiotas con sus insinuaciones…_

_- Ya veo… -_ Dijo la rubia riéndose – _Peter solo iba a decirte "Disculpe señorita me han dicho que usted estaba esperando un auto"_ – La rubia imitó la voz de un hombre de forma muy elegante, Rachel no pudo evitar reír. El celular de Rachel sonó, era un mensaje de Lauren.

- _Con esa voz?... no lo creo_ – Dijo aun riéndose y mirando la pantalla de su celular – _En fin… no me has dicho que haces aquí?_

_- Vine a buscarte… recordé la otra vez cuando hablamos de tu trabajo que me habías dicho que salías a estar hora y bueno… aquí estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de ayer_

_- ooh claro "No hagas planes para mañana porque ya los tienes…" – _Dijo la morena tratando de imitar la voz de Quinn

_ - Así es… lo habías olvidado?_

_- no… pero pensé que no ibas a poder como no volvimos a hablar..._

_- Quería sorprenderte – _Dijo bromeando y luego se puso seria_ – oh lo siento… _

_- El que sientes?_

_- Aparecí de golpe y tal vez tenías cosas que hacer…_

- Te recuerdo que cierta rubia me dijo que no haga planes… - Esta vez bromeó Rachel y ambas rieron – _Y bien… a dónde vamos?, y por si no lo notaste estoy vestida MUY casual por si acaso_

_- mmm primero podríamos ir por un café y luego vemos… -_ Dijo Quinn regalándole una sonrisa – _descuida te ves bien…_ - Rachel la miró y una vez más volvió a caer hipnotizada en esos ojos

- "_No me mires de esa forma rubia porque no voy a tener control sobre mí…"_ – Pensó Rachel, luego suspiró y se relajó en el asiento. – "_Debería preguntarle por el beso?... no, mejor no… tal vez ya lo olvidó o se arrepintió mejor quédate calladita Rach…"_

_- Día agotador?_ – Pregunto Quinn al ver como Rachel apoyaba su cabeza contra la ventana del auto

_- Un poco… digamos que hubo turistas demasiado curiosos hoy… me gusta cuando hacen preguntas y eso pero a veces hacen DEMASIADAS preguntas_ – Quinn no pudo evitar reírse _– y a eso sumarle que tuve que lidiar con un grupo escolar… al parecer eran de un colegio bilingüe y necesitaban hacer el tour en francés para que los niños tengan más familiaridad con el idioma_

_- Y de seguro ninguno prestaba atención_

_- De los 15 creo que solo 3 me entendían a la perfección… los demás me miraban como si fuera un alien y otros ni siquiera me prestaban atención…_ - Dijo entre suspiros – _pero no los culpo, tenían entre 9 – 10 años lo único que importa a esa edad es jugar con tus amigos y esas cosas…_

- _Toda la razón_ – Dijo la rubia asintiendo

- _Parece que tenemos un poco de tráfico…_ - Dijo Peter – _Qué raro! –_ Dijo irónicamente haciendo reír a las chicas

_- mm parece que mi plan de ir a una cafetería un poco más alejada del centro está fracasando…_

- _Parece que si –_ Dijo riendo Rachel, luego tomó su celular – _dame un minuto…_

- _Acaso vas a llamar a alguien para que haga desaparecer a los autos y que podamos avanzar?_ – Dijo burlándose

_- Tu deja todo en mis manos_ – Dijo siguiéndole el juego y haciéndose la misteriosa, luego se dedicó a mandar un mensaje.

- **_"Qué posibilidad hay de que tú y Meg se vayan en media hora y no vuelvan hasta luego de la cena? – R"_**

**_- "Qué tramas Rachel Berry!? ;) – L"_**

**_- "Estoy con Quinn y pensaba recompensar la cena "fallida" de ayer… hay alguna chance? – R"_**

**_- "No te prometo que desaparezcamos en media hora pero trae a la rubia que para la cena ni Meg ni yo estaremos aquí… y esta vez lo cumplo – L"_**

**_- "Eres la mejor y por eso te quiero tanto! Estamos en camino xx– R" – _**Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese mensaje.

- _Y bien… conseguiste alguien para hacer desaparecer el tránsito?_ – Dijo Quinn al ver la sonrisa de la morena

- _Lamentablemente no tengo entre mis contactos a una persona que haga eso pero…_ - Hizo una pausa y pudo ver como la rubia arqueó una ceja y le sonrió pícaramente, cosa que en la morena le generó miles de pensamientos y sensaciones – _pe… pero qué tal si te recompenso la cena fallida de ayer … y te dejo preparar el café en mi apartamento_

_- No tienes que compensar nada… de todas formas acepto la propuesta – _Respondió la rubia y luego miró al chofer_ – Peter cambio de planes…_

_- Muy bien señorita a dónde vamos? – _La rubia miró a Rachel para que le diga las calles

_- Vamos para la avenida 8th entre la 26 th y 28 th… en Chelsea _

_- Muy bien… - _El hombre aprovechó que estaba parado en una equina y dobló para dar la vuelta y dirigirse al apartamento de la morena.

_- "Quinn deja de hablar tonterías y preguntale sobre el beso… no fue cualquier beso y fueron 2 si contamos el pequeño beso que le diste de despedida… HABLA DE UNA VEZ NO SEAS COBARDE"_ – Pensaba la rubia y luego miró a Rachel quién estaba perdida en "su mundo" observando la ciudad _– "es tan linda cuando está en su mundo… y yo soy una cobarde…"_

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Rachel. Lauren terminaba de leer el último mensaje

_-Meeg! –_ Dijo Lauren mientras se acercaba a la habitación de la morocha – _tienes planes para esta noche?_

_- mm iba a decirle a Chris si quería venir a cenar aquí… nada del otro mundo por qué?_

_- Tenía ganas de ir a cenar con Tom, que tal si hacemos una cita de 4? – _

- _Alguien se está enamorando… -_ Se burló la morocha riéndose

_- Mira quién habla… la CURSI número 1 –_ Dijo Lauren, ya que luego de tantos meses Megan y Chris formalizaron. Al parecer esa cita que fue salvada por Rachel ya que tuvo que cuidar a la sobrina de Megan, dio frutos y el muchacho le hizo la propuesta de llevar su relación a un nivel más serio

_- Lo admito… soy cursi y amo a mi sexy novio! – _Dijo alardeando y provocando que Lauren rodara los ojos – _en_ _fin… voy a llamar a Chris para decirle_

_- Yo a Tom… _

_- Podría decirle a Chris que invite a Mark así viene la enana_

_- NOO! _– Dijo Lauren desesperada y la morocha la miró sorprendida por el grito que pegó_ – eeh no no… - _Dijo más calma _– Rachie ya tiene planes_

_- Con quién?... está saliendo con otro chico y por eso ayer ni miraba a Markie? – _Megan entrecerró los ojos y luego abrió la boca – _oh por dios está saliendo con ese friki que trabaja con ella como es que se llama… Jake… Jason?_

_- Jacob? – _Preguntó su amiga

_- Ese! – _Dijo Megan –_ mírala nada más a la enana tan tranquilita que aparenta ser…_

_- Meg… no está saliendo con Jacob –_ Dijo Lauren harta de ver como su amiga inventaba una historia solo porque una vez ese muchacho llamó a Rachel invitarla a cenar con sus otros compañeros de trabajo – _Está viniendo con Quinn porque habían quedado en tomar un café o algo asi_

- _Quinn?... Quinn Fabray?_ – Lauren asintió – _desde cuando Rachel se junta tanto con la rubia… que está tramando? – _Volvió a abrir la boca sorprendida –_ oh por dios! Quiere hacerse la amiga para que le consiga algún trabajo en Hollywood es eso verdad!?... la enana es peor de lo que imaginé, la prefiero siéndole infiel a Markie – _Lauren suspiró con hartazgo y negó con la cabeza

_- En primer lugar no le es infiel a Mark porque NO son novios…_ - Megan rodó los ojos como queriendo decir que eso era un "detalle"… si claro, un GRAN detalle – _en segundo lugar acaso crees capaz de que Rach haga esas cosas!? _- La morena negó con la cabeza – e_xacto! No lo hace ni lo hará… y por último _– Hizo una pausa y sonrió pícaramente – _Quinn y ella se hicieron amigas… MUY buenas amigas diría yo_

_- A qué te refieres con MUY buenas amigas? – _Dijo Megan sin entender nada_ – si solo se han visto unas… 2 o 3 veces y ni siquiera hablan mucho cuando estamos todos juntos no entiendo por qué pasan tiempo juntas_

_- ay ay ay mi querida Megan sí que eres un poco lenta… _

_- Por qué me dices lenta!?... ayer lo mismo y sigo sin entender! – _Dijo Megan cruzándose de brazos, Lauren negó con la cabeza

_- Nada Meg nada importante… - _Dijo la muchacha y se retiró del living_ – voy a llamar a Tom_

_- Ven aquí Lauren Melanie Carson y explícame!_

_- No me llames por mi segundo nombre Reynolds! – _Decía desde su habitaciónpara luego concentrase en la llamada a Tom.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de viaje Rachel y Quinn llegaban a destino.

-_Muy bien señoritas hemos llegado_ – Decía el chofer y luego se bajó del auto para abrirles la puerta

- _Gracias… -_ Dijo Quinn mientras bajaba, la siguió la morena quién le regalo una sonrisa al hombre- _Es todo por hoy Peter… un gusto conocerte y saludos a Jack si lo ves_

- _El gusto es todo mío señorita Fabray… -_ Dijo el hombre – _si necesita algo ya sabe no dude en llamar – _Luego miro a la morena_ – un gusto señorita_

- _Lo mismo digo… que tenga buena noche –_ Las chicas se despidieron del hombre y se adentraron en el edificio, para luego subir por el ascensor.

- "_Sería muy interesante si el ascensor se frenara justo en este momento y Rachel se desmayara y le faltara el aire yo tuviera que hacerle respiración boca a boca y luego terminemos besán…"_

_- Quinn?_ – Interrumpía Rachel los pensamientos de la actriz

_- eeh?_ – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad

- _Te decía que ya llegamos… -_ Dijo riendo tímidamente

- _oh si claro perdón… me distraje_ – La rubia se ruborizó un poco, salió del ascensor y espero que Rachel abra la puerta del apartamento, para encontrarse con una imagen bastante extraña

_- Si no te quedas quietas no voy a poder… -_ Lauren hizo una pausa al oír la puerta abriéndose – _ah hola Rach… hola Quinn_

- _Ho… qué demonios!?_ – Dijo la morena al ver a Lauren y Megan en corpiño en el medio del living una encima de la otra. La rubia tuvo la misma expresión que Rachel – _qué se supone…_

_- Qué no es muy obvio?_ – Contesto Megan quién extrañamente mantenía un ojo cerrado – _teníamos sexo y ustedes dos interrumpie…_

- _MEGAN!_ – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Lauren y Rachel

- _Tenemos visita…_ - Dijo Lauren a la morocha para que se comportara

_- Es Quinn es de confianza y sabe que estoy bromeando…verdad?_

_- Ss… si claro por mí no se preocupen_ – Dijo un poco nerviosa ante la situación

- _En fin…_ - Rachel rompía el incómodo momento – _por qué están las dos a medio vestir, una sobre la otra, y tú con un ojo cerrado?_

- _Porque esta idiota…_ - Dijo Lauren señalando a Megan quién suspiró – _se le cayó la lente de contacto al piso y en vez de ir por otro par que tiene, se puso el mismo y qué crees que pasó?_

- _Se le irritó el ojo…_ - Dijo Rachel

- _Y yo que voy a saber que unas míseras partículas del piso iban a pegarse en la lente y lastimarme el ojo!_

_- Es la tercera vez que te pasa!_ – Dijo Lauren perdiendo la paciencia. Rachel no pudo evitar reírse y luego miró a Quinn quién se estaba aguantando la risa

_- Bien… iré por las gotas, y Quinn…_ – Miró a la rubia – _estás en tu casa has lo que se te plazca – _La rubia asintió, y vio desaparecer a Rachel por el pasillo

_- Ven Quinn siéntate aquí_ – Dijo Lauren palmeando el sillón – _tú –_ Le digo a Megan – _quédate quieta mientras Rach trae las gotas… yo iré a cambiarme _

- _Okey… -_ Dijo Megan y luego miró a la actriz con su único ojo disponible – _Que raro verte por aquí nuevamente Quinn…_

_- eeh si…bueno habíamos quedado con Rach en hacer algo y bueno ya sabes…_

- _Veo que la enana y tú se hicieron amigas… _

_- Si… Rachel es genial _

_- Lo es…_ - Dijo Megan mientras intentaba abrir lentamente su ojo – _y dime rubia… tienes algún pretendiente en la mira?_ – Era increíble como la morocha cambiaba de tema como si nada. Quinn se puso un poco nerviosa, no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco iba a decir "Si la verdad es que estoy babeando por Rachel"

- _eeeh bueno… algo así –_ Dijo la rubia nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos

- _Algo así? –_ Sonrió pícaramente – _es alguien famoso? – Si_ señores Megan era una maldita chismosa, por si les quedaba alguna duda

- _mm no no_

_- Y dime cómo se llam… _

_- Aquí estoy –_ Rachel aparecía en escena para salvar a Quinn. – _A ver Meg abre un poquito tu ojo mientras … MEGAN despacio!_

- _Auch!_ – Se quejó la morocha _– ponme las gotas de una vez Berry!_

_- No me grites y quédate quieta_ – La morena luego de unos segundos pudo poner las gotas en el ojo de su amiga – _listo ahora despacio pestañea… y no te rasques ni te toques el ojo por un rato si no es peor_

_- Bien… y mi otras lentes dónde están? – _Dijo un tanto preocupada –_ sin esas cositas no veo nada…_

_- Las deje en el baño… pero espera un rato para ponértelas por lo menos en ese ojo…_

_- Okey okey… voy a cambiarme enana – _Dijo la morocha levantándose del sillón_ – ah por cierto… supongo que Laurie ya te aviso que vamos a hacer cita doble ella con Tom y yo bueno… con mi novio_

_- mm si me dijo algo – _Respondió la morena

_- Yo quería decirle a Markie así también te nos unías pero bueno ya tenías planes...Si sabía con tiempo le conseguía un pretendiente a la rubia y hacíamos una super cita con nuestros chicos_

_- eeh si si claro _– Rachel se puso un poco nerviosa

- _aunque por lo que me dijo recién Quinn ya tiene los ojos puestos en alguien verdad?_ – Dijo la morocha y le guiñó el ojo a la actriz

_- Bueno… si yo … si algo así – _Esta vez la rubia se ponía nerviosa, y Rachel frunció el ceño

_- Conociendo de vista a tus novios anteriores de seguro es un bombón…_

_- Bueno ya basta de chismes por hoy Megan… vete a cambiar de una vez – _La morena le dio un pequeño empujón a su amiga. Quería cortar con los comentarios de Megan por dos cosas, una porque se dio cuenta que Quinn se había incomodado y dos porque le generó un poco de "molestia" pensar en quién podría ser esa persona que decía su amiga_ – "Tiene los ojos puestos en 'alguien'? si ya veo… sin embargo ayer no dudó en besarme…"_

Una hora después Lauren y Megan estaban ya casi listas para partir, por su parte Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en el sillón tomando café mientras charlaba un poco.

_-Si… Ashley al final se fue a Brooklyn a visitar a unos amigos de ella iba a pasar la noche allí_

_- Y tú no querías ir con ella… digo, supongo que también son amigos tuyos_

_- mm digamos que si, más de ella que míos… pero de todas formas yo ya tenía mis planes o no? – _Dijo sonriéndole a la morena

_- Claro claro… - _Respondió Rachel mientras bebía su café

_- Y bien… como luzco? – _Megan volvía a hacer acto de presencia

_- Genial como siempre Meg – _Respondía la morena y Quinn asentía

_- Se nota mucho la irritación – _Rachel se acercó a su amiga para mirarla

_- mm no solo tienes un poco rojo pero ya casi nada…_

_- Aún te molesta el ojo o estás haciendo puro drama? – _Lauren aparecía en el living

_- Ya cállate… - _Respondió Megan

_- Linda camisa Laurie… te queda genial – _Decía Quinn

_- Concuerdo… te ves muy linda amiga mía – _Decía Rachel mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo

_- Gracias chicas… - _Respondió la joven –_ bueno… Tom ya está en la puerta, Chris ya llegó?_

_- Me dijo que iba directo al Restaurant así que vámonos… _

_- Okey… bueno chicas que pasen una linda noche – _Dijo Lauren y le guiñó el ojo a Rachel quién se puso nerviosa –_ nos vemos…_

_- Adiós no terminen en la cárcel – _Dijo Rachel, Quinn se despidió también de las chicas y no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la morena. Y por fin, la puerta se cerraba y las chicas quedaban solas - _y bien… quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena?_

- _Con todo gusto… no quiero alardear pero soy una buena cocinera_ – Respondió la rubia bromeando

- _Genial! Porque yo no lo soy… intento cocinar pero siempre algo se quema o sale mal muy pocas veces cocino_ – Dijo riéndose

_- Entonces debo sentirme importante porque ayer ibas a intentar cocinarme?_

_-Bueno… iba a tener ayuda de Lauren pero si, digamos que debes considerarte "VIP" –_ Dijo burlándose la morena y nuevamente rieron –_ bueno… vamos a la cocina y ver que podemos preparar – _Las chicas se levantaron del sillón, una vez en la cocina Rachel abrió la heladera y comenzó a sacar todo tipo de verduras – _mm bueno tenemos muchas verduras saludables por aquí… alguna idea?_

_- Que tal si preparamos un rico y saludable salteado de verduras?_

_- me parece bien… déjame ir por mi notebook y busco una receta en internet… - _La morena estaba por salir de la cocina pero Quinn la detuvo

_- oh no claro que no… yo soy una experta en salteado de verduras, déjame a mí – _La rubia tomó las verduras y las puso en un costado de la mesa

_- "Como hacer un salteado de verduras con Quinn Fabray"… sería una buena sección para un programa de televisión – _Bromeó la morena luego entrecerró los ojos –_ si mal no recuerdo tú eras mi profesora… supongo que hoy es la lección 2_

_- Es verdad… Lección 1: Café, y hoy la lección 2… verduras - _Miró a la morena y arqueó una ceja_ – muy bien señorita Berry, lo primero que necesitamos es delantales de cocina para no mancharnos la ropa, tienes?_

_- Si… – _Rachel abrió un cajón y sacó dos delantales negros –_ Laurie me acuerdo que nos compró uno para cada una pero, siempre termina cocinando ella sola_

_- Ya veo… entonces es la dueña de la cocina? _

_- Así es… me ayudas? – _Dijo Rachel poniéndose de espaldas

_- Claro… - _Quinn se acercó y ató las tiras del delantal de Rachel, no pudo evitar apoyar más de lo debido su mano en la cintura de la morena, necesitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con ella _– Li… listo_

_- Te ayudo? – _Preguntó Rachel y la rubia asintió y se puso de espaldas. – "_De seguro los jeans ajustados se le ven genial… Rachel! Deja de mirarle el trasero por dios eres una pervertida!" – _Luego de su pequeño desliz mental terminó de atar el delantal de Quinn _- listo… ahora sí, que sigue?_

_- Bueno necesitamos una tabla para picar… cuchillos, y lavar las verduras_

_- Bien yo me encargo de lavar, mientras si quieres ir sacando las cosas están en aquel mueble – _Señaló una puerta_ – allí está la tabla y en aquel cajón – _volvió a señalar otro mueble de la cocina_ – están los cuchillos…_

_- Okey… - _La rubia sacó las cosas y volvió a su lugar mientras veía a Rachel lavar los distintos alimentos –_ sabes… falta algo muy importante para cocinar_

_- Qué cosa?_

_- Música… - _Rachel giró para verla y asintió

_- Tienes razón… fíjate que mi celular esta sobre la mesa conéctalo en los parlantes del living_

_- muy bien… - _La rubia fue en busca del celular, cuando miró la pantalla vio que Rachel tenía un mensaje de cierta persona –_ Rachel… tienes un mensaje_

_- De quién? – _Pregunto la morena sin darle mucha importancia

_- Markie _– Leyó la rubia y automáticamente Rachel apareció en el living para agarrar su celular

_- A ver… _- Rachel leyó el mensaje.__

**"Creo que te vi caminando por Soho… es posible o es mi imaginación? – M****" – ** decidió responderle _  
**  
"Lamento decirte que te estas volviendo loco o tal vez… es un clon ahah- R"**_

- Es un idiota… - Dijo riéndose y en voz alta, luego se dio cuenta que Quinn la estaba observando con su característica ceja en alto –_ eeh… bueno… conéctalo si quieres – _Volvió a darle el teléfono a la actriz quién se moría por saber que decía el mensaje

- _Okey… quieres escu… -_ El celular volvía a sonar _– mm creo que tienes otro mensaje_ – Le devolvió el celular y pudo ver que nuevamente era Mark – "_Este chico definitivamente está entrando en mi lista negra…"_

- Lo siento… - Dijo Rachel y volvió a leer

**_- "Yo creo que pensar tanto en ti me está volviendo MUY loco ahah– M" - _**No pudo evitar sonreír y luego volvió a mirar a Quinn quién la observaba muy seria –_ mejor no le respondo si no va a seguir mandando mensajes y no vamos a poder escuchar música… _- Volvió a entregarle el celular a Quinn

_- Respóndele si quieres… - _Dijo intentando no parecer antipática

_- mm no… se pone un poco pesado – _Respondió la morena y notó como se formó un sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn – _"Acaso… le dio un poco de celos ver que Markie me mandaba mensajes?... Calma tu ego Berry!" – _Pensó la morena

_- ooh Mumford & sons… me agrada – _Rachel se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no había notado que Quinn ya estaba eligiendo música para poner

_- son geniales!_ – Dijo la morena mientras veía a la rubia conectar el celular

- _Entonces son los elegidos para comenzar… -_ Los primeros acordes de "I will wait" comenzaron a sonar

- _ooh amo este tema es uno de mis favoritos de ellos…_ - Dijo la morena y comenzó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música

- _opino lo mismo… - _Se unió al "movimiento de cabezas", ambas estaban disfrutando el momento pero había una cena que preparar –_ bien… debemos seguir con la cena, no se va a hacer sola_

_- toda la razón profesora… - _Dijo Rachel bromeando y ambas volvieron a la cocina. Luego de limpiar las verduras, Quinn comenzó a cortarlas mientras que Rachel le alcanzaba todo lo que la rubia le pedía – _y como estuvo tu día? –_ Pregunto Rachel para sacar un tema de conversación

_- Normal, ya sabes, compras y esas cosas que hace uno cuando se toma unas "mini" vacaciones…_

- _Y cuanto te queda para terminar tus mini vacaciones? – _La morena en realidad quería saber cuánto tiempo más iba a quedarse en New York.

- _Lamentablemente tres días – _Respondió la rubia sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo

_- ya veo… - _Dijo Rachel un poco triste – _Quinn…_

_- Dime – Respondió la rubia y Rachel la miró_

_- "Es ahora o nunca Rach pregúntale de una vez sobre el beso… a la 1 a las 2… - _Pensaba la morena y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa – _te… te molesta si me voy a dar una ducha?_

_- Ve tranquila… tengo esto controlado no hay problema – _Respondió Quinn con una sonrisa

_- Okey … enseguida vuelvo - _La rubia asintió y Rachel se fue hacía su habitación –_ "Eres una maldita cobarde Berry, en tres días se va y capaz no la vuelves a ver y te quedas con la duda…" – _Rachel se metió en el baño y se dignó a ducharse, quería deshacerse de sus pensamientos pero fueron más fuertes que ella.Quería hablar con Quinn, y por sobre todo quería volver a besarla. Pero el miedo a mal interpretar las cosas se apoderaba de ella. Por un momento se sentía segura pensando que Quinn iba a corresponder el beso si volvía a pasar, pero luego pensaba en el supuesto pretendiente que nombró Megan. – _Basta… deja de pensar y disfruta de la cena y de su compañía_ – Dijo en voz baja Rachel.

Luego de la ducha la morena, se visitó rápidamente, optó por llevar ropa cómoda. Unos shorts de jeans cortos, una remera negra un poco suelta, y se maquilló un poco, casi nada. Se peinó y dejo su pelo mojado. Volvió a la cocina y pudo sentir el aroma de la comida, se encontró con la rubia muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

-_Huele delicioso… -_ Dijo la morena mientras se apoyaba en la pared

_- Si… y yo creo que esto estará listo en…_ - Quinn levantó la vista para mirar a Rachel y se quedó callada al verla allí parada, con el pelo mojado y esos shorts tan cortos –_ "Ay no… mira esas piernas, no es justo que use esos shorts… basta Quinn deja de mirarla de seguro se te esta cayendo la baba"_

- _Estará listo…? –_ Dijo Rachel sonriendo y esperando que la rubia termine lo que iba a decir

- _E… Estará listo en 10 minutos –_ Respondió aún un poco "embobada"

- _Entonces iré poniendo la mesa –_ La rubia asintió y volvió su mirada a la sartén. Rachel puso los platos, las copas y los cubiertos rápidamente

- _Soy una idiota… no te ofrecí nada para beber mientras cocinabas_

- _Descuida…_

_- me aceptas una copa de vino?..._ – Preguntó Rachel – _tengo uno delicioso que ayer trajo Tom y no se llegó a abrir_

- _Acepto esa copa…_ - Rachel rápidamente destapó la botella y sirvió las dos copas

- _Aquí tienes… -_ La rubia tomó la copa y bebió un poco, Rachel se apoyó nuevamente contra la pared mientras sostenía su copa – _al final, me salí con la mía y no cociné_

_- Así parece… eso quiere decir que todavía me debes una cena_

_- Algún día la compensaré lo prometo – _Dijo riendo

_- Eso espero… bien, esto ya está, quieres servirlo mientras me lavo las manos?_

_- Si claro…_ - Rachel dejó su copa y fue en busca e los platos, Quinn la siguió – _el baño ya sabes dónde está, ve tranquila_ – La rubia se perdió por el pasillo mientras que Rachel servía los platos, y llevaba las copas a la mesa_ – "A esto le faltan las velas y parece una cena romántica…" _– Pensó la morena mientras acomodaba las cosas.

_- Falta algo?_ – preguntó la rubia acercándose a la mesa

_- Solo nosotras…_ - Dijo Rachel y luego corrió la silla de Quinn para que se siente – _señorita…_

_- oh… que amable_ – Dijo sonriendo y se sentó, acto seguido la morena hizo lo mismo. – _bueno, si no te gusta por favor dímelo…_

- _Okey_… - Dijo la morena riéndose, tomó su tenedor y probó un bocado – _oh por dios…_

_-qué?... está muy feo? –_ Dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos esperando "lo peor"

_- Estas bromeando?... esto es delicioso!_

_- En serio te gusta?_

_- Si lo juro… pruébalo – _La rubia hizo lo pedido por Rachel

_- Realmente esta rico…_

_- rico?... DELICIOSO – _volvió a repetir –_ si no fueras actriz podrías ser una gran cheff_

_- Lo tendré en cuenta – _Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Las chicas continuaron su cena tranquilamente, hablaron sobre distintos temas. Rachel conoció un poco más sobre la vida de la rubia, cómo comenzó a introducirse en la actuación y cuál fue su primer trabajo pago, entre otras cosas. También le contó su experiencia de vivir en un hotel.

- _En serio vivías en un hotel?_ – Decía la morena sin poder creerlo – _de seguro era genial_

_- Si… fue divertido – _Decía la rubia mientras bebía un poco más de vino – _aunque mi madre trató de educarnos como si viviéramos en una casa_

_- Nada de servicio a la habitación?_

- _nada de nada… nosotros hacíamos nuestras camas, ella cocinaba, limpiaba y todo lo demás_

_- Por lo menos tenían toallas limpias todos los días no?_

_- Si… eso era una ventaja de vivir en hotel –_ Dijo riendo. Las chicas ya llevaban 10 minutos de sobremesa .

- _Bueno voy a juntar la mesa, si quieres ir al sillón a…_

- _Te ayudo… -_ Dijo la rubia y automáticamente se paró de su silla

_- Oh no no, tú ya cocinaste… y yo como mala alumna por no prestar atención e irme en el medio de la lección me toca castigo- _Levantó los platos y miró a la rubia

_- Lavar los platos es tu castigo entonces?_ – La morena asintió, era increíble como pasaban de una charla tranquila y de "amigas" a una charla con indirectas y hasta se podría decir que con un tono bastante seductor por parte de ambas – _bueno… debo chequear que cumplas con tu castigo_

- _mm está bien_ – Dijo Rachel sonriéndole. Quinn ayudó a la morena a llevar lo que restaba – _realmente estuvo muy rica la cena Quinn, en serio_

- _gracias… fue un placer cocinarte Rachel Berry_ – Dijo bromeando la rubia, y Rachel no pudo evitar reír

- _Pon los cubiertos aquí –_ La morena abrió la canilla del agua mientras Quinn dejaba en la mesada lo que tenía en la mano. Comenzó a lavar los platos mientras la rubia la observaba, lo que Rachel no sabía es que Quinn se debatía internamente en preguntarle sobre el beso.

- "_Tengo que preguntarle, no podemos dejar pasar eso… pero si quiere obviar el tema?... diablos! Que hago?..."_ – Pensaba la rubia nerviosa, la inseguridad la estaba matando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Rachel

_- ooh amo este tema… _Dijo Rachel al oír "_Howlin' for you" _de Black Keys sonando en su celular

_- Definitivamente tienes un excelente gusto de música Rach – _Dijo Quinn quién también conocía el tema y comenzó a tararear la melodía

_- Cantemos! – _Dijo Rachel mientras lavaba los platos, Quinn asintió -_ I must admit… (Debo admitir) _- Cantó Rachel y miró a la rubia para que siga

_ - I can't explain…(que no puedo explicar) _- Continúo Quinn y señaló a Rachel

_- Any of these thoughts, racing through my brain __(Ninguno de estos pensamientos __que corretean por mi cerebro)__– _La morena la miró y le guiñó el ojo_  
_

_- It's true… (Es verdad)- _Dijo Quinn y se acercó a Rachel

_Baby I'm howlin' for you (Bebé yo estoy aullando por ti) – _Cantaron al mismo tiempo mirándose a los ojos. La melodía siguió sonando pero ellas se quedaron allí mirándose, ambas se dieron cuenta que esa parte de la canción podía identificarlas en ese momento, bueno sonaba un poco más "sexual" de lo que imaginaban pero al fin y al cabo era lo que les estaba pasando.

-_"Solo dame una señal Quinn y te beso… juro que te beso" –_ Pensó la morena y acto seguido como si sus deseos fueran escuchados, pudo ver como la rubia desvió su mirada a sus labios – _"Es todo lo que necesitaba…"_ –Volvió a pensar la morena y no perdió más tiempo, la besó, un beso que fue correspondido, un beso donde solo se unían sus labios, no había movimiento, ni nada más, solo ellas dos disfrutando esos segundos donde se conectaron una vez más.  
Rachel rompió la magia del momento – _Demonios… -_ Dijo cuándo se separó y agachó la cabeza, Quinn suspiró y se quedaron en silencio.

- _Rachel – Quinn_ – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, se rieron por la sincronización que tuvieron

- _Tenemos que hablar no?_ – Dijo la rubia y la morena asintió tímidamente

_- Termino de lavar esto y hablamos… espérame en el sillón si quieres_ – Quinn asintió y la dejo sola en la cocina. La morena suspiró – _tranquila Rach… tranquila_ – Se dijo a sí misma casi murmurando. Luego de unos minutos la morena terminó con los platos, a Quinn se le hizo eterno ese momento, hasta que la vio entrar al living. Rachel se quedó parada al costado del sillón estaba nerviosa

- _Ven siéntate… -_ Le dijo Quinn al ver que Rachel no sabía qué hacer. La morena se acercó y tomó asiento

_- Lo siento_ – Dijo rápidamente y Quinn frunció el ceño –_si te incomodé en algún momento… no era mi intensión y…_

- _no espera…_ - Dijo la actriz interrumpiéndola –_no te sientas culpable porque no hiciste nada malo, y_ … - hizo una pausa y suspiró - _no sé qué más decir…_

_- Te entiendo porque estoy igual…_ - Dijo Rachel y ambas rieron

- _Esto… digo tú y yo…_ - Se señaló y señaló a Rachel – _es... digo, lo que paso es…_

_- Extraño? – _Dijo la morena terminando la frase

- _Si… algo así_ – Respondió y nuevamente hubo un gran silencio en la sala, solo se escuchaba la música de fondo

_- Okey creo que el silencio se está volviendo incómodo… _- Dijo Rachel bromeando para cortar un poco el clima que se había generado – _Por qué es tan complicado decir algo cuando besas a alguien que prácticamente conoces hace unos días?_

- _no tengo ni la menor idea – _Respondió la rubia riendo –_ y bien… qué piensas?_

- _Muchas cosas… ese es el problema_ – Dijo la morena y la miró – _por lo menos yo, pienso tantas cosas a la vez que no me salen las palabras_

- _Buen punto…_

_- Bueno basta de alargar este momento o vamos a morir de "incomodidad" –_ Dijo la morena nuevamente bromeando – _voy a ser sincera contigo Quinn, no sé qué me pasa, no sé por qué me pones tan nerviosa que hasta me cuesta mirarte por mucho tiempo a los ojos, no me arrepiento de haberte besado recién y ayer y… y lo volvería a hacer_

_- Mírame _– Dijo Quinn y se acercó a Rachel

_- No puedo… te juro que me muero de nervios _

_- Por favor mírame, prometo que no voy a morderte _– Dijo burlándose y Rachel alzó la vista pero a los segundos la desvió nuevamente al sillón – _Rach…_

_- Lo siento pero tus ojos me intimidan en estos momentos – _Se tapó la cara con las manos, pero Quinn rápidamente tomó sus manos y las sacó de su rostro

- _No te tapes… quiero decirte algo y me gustaría que me mires, solo es un minuto después si quieres puedes darme la espalda_ - Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – _bien… mírame_

- _Okey…_ - Rachel alzó su cabeza y allí estaban esos ojos que tanto la intimidaban – _habla antes que colapse de los nervios_

_- Tranquila_ – Dijo la rubia y tomó la mano de Rachel _– Realmente sé que esto es muy… raro, y aún no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo pero desde el día que nos conocimos en la fiesta de Tom que tengo la necesidad de estar contigo, hablar contigo y no lo sé es como si algo dentro de mí me pida que te conozca…_

- _Ya puedo bajar la vista?–_ Dijo entrecerrando los ojos , Quinn rio

- _Aún no…_ - Hizo una pausa y suspiró – _tampoco me arrepiento de besarte y…_ - un nuevo suspiro, parece que la rubia estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa – _y… y…_ _me encantaría que vuelvas a besarme _– Automáticamente Quinn fue quién bajo la mirada_ – tienes razón sobre las miradas… casi siento que muero de nervios_

_- Te lo dije… - _Respondió la morena con una sonrisa – _tengo una idea… cierra los ojos_ – Dijo la morena y Quinn le hizo caso – _ahora levanta la cabeza pero no los abras…_

- _okey… -_ Dijo un tanto extrañada – _y ahora qué hago?_

_- Quédate así por un momento – _Hubo un silencio de unos segundos

_- Me estas mirando? _– Pregunto Quinn

_- Si… estoy tratando de controlar mis nervios y ver si puedo calmar los tuyos… _- Respondió Rachel - _no los abras hasta que yo te diga_

_- Esta bien… - _Rachel la observó unos segundos más luego suspiró, se acercó un poco más a la rubia y le dio un beso, un corto pero tierno beso, donde se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla con la mano

_- Abre los ojos – _Pidió la morena y Quinn lo hizo y se encontró con unos ojos chocolates que la miraban con mucha ternura –_ y bien… sigues nerviosa?_

_- mm tal vez un poquito… no lo sé podrías intentarlo de nuevo? – _Rachel sonrió al ver como Quinn jugaba con ella y no dudo un segundo, volvió a romper la distancia y le dio otro beso, que duró un poco más.

_- Ahora?... – _Preguntó nuevamente

_- mm – _Se hizo la pensativa

- _Quinn…_ - Dijo Rachel entrecerrando los ojos

- _Lo siento creo que no lo hice bien… -_ Y fue la rubia quién rompió con la distancia esta vez, tomó el rostro de Rachel con sus manos y le depositó otro beso, que se fue intensificando, se atrevió a abrir la boca para darle acceso a la morena y acto seguido ella hizo lo mismo, la danza de lenguas comenzaba a hacerse presente, al igual que la falta de oxígeno.

_- Creo que tengo un problema…_ - Dijo la morena y Quinn frunció el ceño sin soltar el rostro de Rachel

- _Qué problema?_

- _Creo que_ – le dio un beso – _me estoy _– otro beso _– haciendo_ – otro más – _adicta_ – otro… - _a tus besos_ – y otro más que fue un poco más duradero que los otros.

- _No te preocupes… creo tener la cura para eso_ – Respondió la rubia mirándole los labios

- _Cuál es?_

- _Más besos…_ - Respondió y nuevamente atacó los labios de Rachel pero esta vez fue con más pasión, provocando que la morena se recostara en el sillón y la rubia se acomode encima de ella. Las cosas se tornaron un poco más intensas, Rachel sostenía a Quinn por la cintura y se atrevió a bajar un poco su mano pero rápidamente se controló, no quería pasar al otro nivel.

_- Qu… Quinn_ – intentó decir mientras se besaban

- _mmm –_ Respondió la rubia aún perdida en los labios de la morena

- _De… deb…deberíamos frenar – _Rachel sutilmente se desprendió del beso y la miró –_ por favor frenemos antes que esto se salga de control…_

_- Tienes razón – _Dijo Quinn y se volvió a sentar en el sillón_- lo siento me deje lle…_

_- NOS dejamos llevar, las dos… tranquila _– Dijo tomándole la mano _– Quieres mirar un rato la televisión?_

_- S… si me parece bien –_ Respondió Quinn, acto seguido Rachel apagó la música que aún seguía sonando, pero ellas prácticamente habían dejado de oír desde el momento en que se besaron en la cocina.

_- Quieres tomar algo?... vino, café… agua, un té?_

- _Creo que acepto el té _

_- Okey, busca algo para ver mientras los preparo_ – Rachel se fue hacía la cocina, Quinn se dedicó a hacer zapping en la tv mientras la esperaba, al cabo de unos 10 minutos la morena volvía con las respectivas tazas de té y con una manta para taparse – _encontraste algo interesante?_

_- mm están dando "Lost in traslation", recién empieza_

_- ooh déjala es una de las películas que más me gusta… amo a Sofia Coppola _

_- Es una gran película_

_- lo es… la historia,los personajes, los lugares, todo es genial… y la fotografía y la iluminación… - _Hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba_ – mejor me callo o voy a estar toda la película hablando de esos detalles o características que tienen las películas hechas por Sofía Coppola_

_- No me molesta que hables… me gusta hablar de cine contigo se nota que te apasiona y me encanta eso… hasta te brillan los ojos, lo noté la otra vez cuando estábamos en el Central park…_

_- tanto se me nota que amo el cine?_

_- muchísimo… y es maravilloso – _Dijo la rubia y le sonrió –_ ven aquí… - _le hizo una seña para que se acerque, la morena lo hizo y se sentó al lado. Rachel flexiono las piernas y quedó como un bicho bolita, Quinn la abrazó dejando que la morena apoye su cabeza en el hombro de ella, pero Rachel primero se dignó a tomar el té para luego poder acomodarse como se debe.

_- Antes de acomodarte podrías taparnos… estoy muy cómoda para moverme _– Dijo la morena sonriendo y le dio la manta, Quinn la tomó y evitando que la morena salga de su posición estiró la manta y ambas se taparon.

Al cabo de media hora las chicas estaban muy acurrucadas, Quinn aún abrazaba a Rachel por los hombros y le regalaba alguna que otra caricia en parte del brazo, mientras que la morena rodeaba a Quinn por la cintura y también se atrevía a dejar algunas caricias. En un momento la rubia giró su cabeza y trato de mirar a Rachel, se dio cuenta que la morena se estaba quedando dormida.

-Rach…

- _mmhm _– Contestó la morena ya un poco adormecida

_- Te estas durmiendo… -_ Dijo sonriendo

- _Lo sé… tus caricias y el cansancio que tengo son un combo letal_ – Respondió ya con los ojos cerrados

- _Creo que es hora de irme… -_ Dijo la rubia mientras continuaba acariciando el brazo de la morena

_- mm no por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo a dormir - _Dijo sin percatarse de sus palabras, la rubia frenó las caricias y luego de unos segundos Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, rápidamente se levantó de su cómoda posición y miró a Quinn – _me… me refiero a que si quieres puedes… quedarte es un poco tarde…_

_- está bien no te preocupes, consigo un taxi…_

_- En serio Quinn puedes quedarte… ya casi es medianoche_

_- No quiero molestar… - _La rubia moría por decirle que si

_- No molestas… y me quedaría más tranquila en serio _

_- Okey… pero me puedes prestar ropa para dormir?_

_- Claro que si, ven – _Rachel se levantó del sillón y tomó la mano de Quinn – _oh espera… voy por mi celular –_ La rubia siguió su camino hasta la habitación y prendió la luz, pero se equivoco de tecla

_- wow… - _Dijo al ver que la luz se prendía pero era de color rojo

_- Tengo que poner a cargar esto si no maña… - _Se detuvo al ver como Quinn miraba la habitación –_ veo que prendiste la otra tecla…_

_- Luz roja?... tiene algún motivo?_

_- Si… bueno, en un momento tenía la idea de que mi cuarto sea una especie de "cuarto oscuro" donde pueda revelar las fotos… pero luego pensé que iba a terminar siendo un lío tener los líquidos y todas esas cosas y bueno quedó la luz…_

_- Le da un toque especial_

_- Megan y Laurie dicen que parece una habitación de un albergue transitorio – _Quinn no pudo evitar reír

_- a mí me gusta…_

_- A mi también… pero deberíamos prender la otra luz para que pueda buscarte un pijama –_ La morena prendió la otra tecla y apago la luz roja. Luego se dirigió a su armario donde busco una remera suelta y unos shorts para Quinn – _esto está bien o quieres algún pantalón largo?_

- _no no… eso está perfecto_ – La rubia tomó las cosas – _voy a cambiarme al baño…_

- _ Bueno… - _Dijo Rachel y luego tomó otra remera y otro short para ella y se cambió en su habitación, al cabo de unos 5 minutos aparecía Quinn vestida con su respectivo pijama

_- Tome prestado un poco de pasta dental… y bueno mi dedo fue un gran cepillo de dientes temporal _

_- oh si lo he hecho an… _- No pudo terminar su frase ya que al darse vuelta y ver a Quinn vestida con esos shorts la dejaron sin palabras. El motivo?, bueno el short le quedaba un poco corto… y se veía más de lo debido y a eso sumarle que el trasero de Quinn era la octava maravilla

- _Estas bien?_ – Preguntó la rubia al ver que Rachel estaba quieta y sin habla

_- y.. si yo… si si –_ Respondió saliendo de su trance –_ yo voy… a dónde iba? _– Quinn frunció el ceño sonriendo – _ah si!, voy al baño a lavarme los dientes_

_- Aquí te espero… - _Y esa respuesta volvió a desencajar a Rachel quién se metió en el baño y se mojó la cara

_- "Calmate Rach… por dios era necesario que esos shorts le quedaran tan jodidamente cortos… dios las piernas que tiene y ese trase… BASTA RACHEL! Tienes que controlarte, o esta noche no vas a poder dormir y no es la idea… CONTROLATE MUJER!" – _Se decía mentalmente Rachel. Se lavó los dientes, luego se peinó un poco , en verdad estaba haciendo tiempo para calmar sus hormonas, luego suspiró y volvió a la habitación

_- Izquierdo o derecho?_ – Preguntó Quinn

- _A qué te refieres?_

_- Que lado de la cama quieres_

_- oh si claro… mmm izquierdo, de ese lado tengo la mesa de luz y mañana no quiero pegarte un manotazo cuando intente apagar el despertador del celular_

_- Me parece bien_ – Respondió Quinn riéndose, luego tomó su celular y lo apagó – _debo ahorra batería_

_- si quieres tengo un cable usb y lo puedes enchufar en mi ordenador, así se te carga…_

_- mm bueno, si no es molestia_

_- Quinn deja de decir "Si no es molestia" _

_- Okey okey… lo siento_

_- eso tampoco… tienes prohibida esas palabras_

_- Okey – _dijo sonriendo y luego le dio el celular a Rachel para que lo enchufe a su notebook, luego la morena prendió el velador de su mesita de luz y apago la luz principal

_- listo… ahora si vamos a dormir? - _La rubia asintió y acto seguido las dos se metieron en la cama, se quedaron quietas mirando el techo, hasta que Rachel apagó la luz del velador – _bue… buenas noches Quinn_

_- Buenas noches Rach… que descanses _– Y las dos siguieron en la misma posición. Pasaron 10 minutos y ninguna podía pegar un ojo_ – Rachel estas dormida?_

_- No… creo que me desvelé_

_- yo igual… - _Respondió la rubia y de nuevo un silencio en su estado puro

_- Quinn?_

_- Dime…_

_- P… Puedo abrazarte? – _Dijo tímidamente con una voz como si fuera una niña de 5 años, provocándole mucha ternura a Quinn

_- Si… claro que puedes _– Respondió la rubia y luego sintió como la morena se acercaba, se ponía de perfil y pasaba su brazo por la cintura de decidió apoyar su mano sobre el brazo de Rachel

_- Ahora si… - _Dijo la morena muy cerca del oído de Quinn_ – buenas noches, que descanses_

_- Buenas noches… - _Dijo la rubia, giró su cabeza y le dejó un beso en la frente a la morena_ – dulces sueños Rach _– Y si… definitivamente Rachel iba a tener "dulces sueños".

* * *

**Holaa holaa! les dejo otro capítulo, y pido disculpas si hay algun error ortografico, estoy con nada de tiempo, es más, me tarde en subirlo porque estos días casi no pude escribir nada... Bueno solo quiero agradecer sus comentarios y me pone muy pero muy contenta que les guste la historia.**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	9. Desayuno de locos

**_- Ni Glee ni los famosos que aparecen me pertenecen._**

_- P… Puedo abrazarte? – _Dijo tímidamente con una voz como si fuera una niña de 5 años, provocándole mucha ternura a Quinn

_- Si… claro que puedes _– Respondió la rubia y luego sintió como la morena se acercaba, se ponía de perfil y pasaba su brazo por la cintura de decidió apoyar su mano sobre el brazo de Rachel

_- Ahora si… - _Dijo la morena muy cerca del oído de Quinn_ – buenas noches, que descanses_

_- Buenas noches… - _Dijo la rubia, giró su cabeza y le dejó un beso en la frente a la morena_ – dulces sueños Rach _– Y si… definitivamente Rachel iba a tener "dulces sueños".

* * *

El sol colandose por la ventana termino por despertar a Rachel. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba media hora para que su despertador sonara y le indicara que debía despertarse para cumplir con su día laboral. Intento voltear pero una mano en su cintura se lo impedía, sonrió de inmediato al recordar que a su lado se encontraba una adorable y sexy rubia. Al parecer los roles se habían invertido, ya que lo ultimo que recordaba Rachel es que antes de dormirse era ella quien abrazaba a Quinn. Con mucho cuidado saco el brazo de la rubia de su cintura y se levanto, no quería despertarla. Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a la rubia, se froto los ojos y estiro sus brazos. Cuando estaba a punto de pararse una mano acariciando la parte baja de su espalda la estremeció.

-_ Hey... _- Dijo la rubia y Rachel volteo - _buenos dias..._

_ -buenos días... -_ Respondió la morena con una sonrisa -_ lo siento no quería despertarte_

_ - no te preocupes me desperté hace 10 minutos, no quería molestarte _- Rachel como respuesta solo le sonrió y se quedo observándola - _tengo algo malo que me miras tanto? Me estas avergonzando_

- _lo siento... Es que estas sin maquillaje y_...

-_ si lo se luzco como un zombie verdad? _- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a Rachel

_ - Todo lo contrario, luces genial, te envidio_ - Exclamo entre cerrando los ojos y bromeando - _mi cara de seguro es un completo desastre estos momentos _

_ - créeme que te ves adorable... - y_ una vez mas el silencio se apodero de la situación pero no era un silencio incómodo, ambas - _puedo usar el baño_?

- _por supuesto_ - Respondió la morena y Quinn se levanto para dirigirse al baño, pero antes de salir de la habitación se freno y volvió sobre sus pasos

-_ oye... Megan y Lauren estarán despiertas?_

_ - mmm no lo creo, por que?_

- _bueno ya sabes... Me quede a dormir y no lo se ellas tal vez me vean y piensen no se... Tu sabes_ - la rubia empezó a mover las manos intentando explicar algo la morena al principio no le entendía pero luego de unos segundos pudo interpretar a lo que se refería

_ - ooh si ya entendí_ - Dijo la morena tímidamente -_ no creo que estén despiertas, Lauren hoy no trabaja y Megan... Bueno Meg ya sabes es modelo y no tiene un horario o día fijo_

_ - okey... Bueno voy al baño ya... Ya vuelvo_

- _Aquí te espero_ - La rubia salió de la habitación y Rachel aprovecho el momento para cambiarse, por suerte se había bañado la noche anterior así que eso mas que despertó media hora antes de lo debido le daba el tiempo suficiente para poder prepararle un desayuno decente a la actriz. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Quinn volvió a la habitación

_ - Listo el ba... Oh lo... Lo siento_ - La rubia había entrado a la habitación y no espero encontrarse con la morena en sujetador a punto de ponerse una remera, iba a salir cuando la voz de Rachel la freno

_ - descuida... Ya ya... Ya estoy_ - Respondió la morena mientras terminaba de ponerse la remera, Quinn pudo observar que tenia un tatuaje en sus costillas, parecía una frase pero no podía distinguirla. Con ese ya eran 3 tatuajes que había descubierto en el cuerpo de Rachel,ya que los otros dos los pudo ver en sus muñecas, en una tenia una estrella en negro, y en la otra muñeca tenia escrito con una letra delicada la palabra "Believe" - _voy al baño a cepillarme los dientes y terminar de arreglarme, puedes... Cambiarte aquí tranquila, luego te preparo el desayuno_

- no _te preocupes, no quiero atrasarte desayuno en el hotel..._

_ ooh no, me levante un rato antes de lo que acostumbro y no voy a permitir que salgas de aquí con el estomago vacío_ - Respondió la morena amenazando a la rubia con el dedo y fingiendo enojo - _ademas... Esto puede compensar el que ayer no haya cocinado_

- _mmm buen punto, pero de todas formas me debes una cena hecha con tus propias manos_

_ - Okey prometo que en algún momento compensare esa cena... En fin, voy al baño _- La morena se dirigió al baño mientras que Quinn se cambio rápido. Mientras esperaba que Rachel vuelva aprovecho e hizo la cama y acomodo el pijama que había utilizado.

- _puedo pasar_? - Pregunto Rachel sin abrir la puerta, la rubia se acerco a la puerta y la abrió _- hola_... - dijo la morena sonriendo al encontrarse con Quinn en la puerta de su habitación, miro sus labios por un momento quería besarla, y al parecer la rubia quería lo mismo ya que sin previo aviso corto la poca distancia que había y le dio un tierno beso a Rachel

_ - Hola_... -Respondió Quinn una vez que se separo, y Rachel... Bueno Rachel se había quedado perdida en su mundo mágico por culpa de la rubia

_ -va... Vamos a desayunar_? - Pregunto saliendo de su trance, la rubia asintió con una enorme sonrisa, le encantaba ver lo que provocaba con un simple beso.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina, Rachel empezó a sacar distintas cosas para preparar el desayuno

- _bueno dime que quieres para desayunar?... como veras en esta casa comemos mucha fruta..._ -Decía mientras sacaba distintos tipos de frutas, arándanos, mango,manzana, frutillas, banana. Luego saco una bolsa de pan lactal - _también puedo hacer tostadas... mmm hay cereal, bagels... y no se dime que acostumbras a desayunar_

_ - con una taza de cafe estoy bien... _- Respondió la rubia

_ - no pienso darte solo cafe_ - Dijo la morena y al ver que la rubia no respondía decidió elegir por ella - tostadas y fruta te parece? -_ Quinn asintió, acto seguido la morena encendió la tostadora, luego saco una tabla y un cuchillo para cortar la_ fruta

_ - Quieres que te ayude con_...

-_ con nada... Tu solo te quedas allí sentada mientras yo intento hacerme la chef profesional_ - dijo mientras comenzaba a cortar la fruta, luego hizo una pausa - _bueno... Aunque cortar un poco de fruta, tostar el pan y hacer cafe no me ayuda a aparentar ser una gran cocinera_ - dijo bromeando y Quinn no pudo evitar reírse

_ - y dime... Hace mucho conoces a Lauren y Megan? - Pregunto_ la rubia para pasar el rato, mientras veía a Rachel cocinar

- _Lauren y yo fuimos juntas al secundario. Teníamos amigos en común, pero Al principio no éramos muy amigas que digamos, a las dos nos gustaba el mismo chico y bueno... _

_ - tenían un motivo para ser enemigas..._

_ - digamos que si_ - Respondió sonriendo - _pero después de una semana nos enteramos que dicho "galán" tenia novia. Así que optamos por unir fuerzas y envidiar a esa chica_

_ - y es así como se hicieron amigas? Por tener un "odio" muto hacia la novia del chico? _

_ - En realidad... Al principio la envidiábamos, pero pasaban las semanas y descubrimos que el chico era un idiota con todas las letras, le gustaba presumir su auto, y esas cosas_

_ - no me digas que te gustaba el típico "capitán del equipo de fútbol" _

_ - por favor... A todo el mundo le gusta o le parece atractivo el capitán o chico galán de su escuela, la que no lo admite es una mentirosa _

-_ mm si es verdad, pero no pensé que eras de las que se enamoraban de esa clase de chicos_

_ - nunca dije que me había enamorado, solo me parecía lindo..._

_ - y dime te enamoraste de algún chico?_

_ - bueno si... Salí casi un año con un compañero de clases_ - Respondió mientras sacabas dos pequeños bols para poner la fruta _- se llama Jake, y era mas de mi estilo, ya sabes, tocaba el bajo en una banda y esas cosas_

_ - un rock star._.. - Dijo bromeando y la morena sonrió -_ y que paso? Si se puede saber..._

_ - mm bueno, el se quedo en Miami y yo vine a New York..._

_ - la distancia los separo?_

- en _realidad conoció a una chica en la universidad y ya sabes... Eso y sumarle la distancia termino con la relación _- Dijo la morena mientras sacaba las tostadas de la maquina - _pero es un buen chico, por lo menos tuvo la decencia de confesarme que le gustaba otra persona... Es mas hoy en día somos amigos_

_ - eso es fantástico! _

_ - si... Al principio no podía hablarle ya sabes... Me sentía mal porque lo quería pero el tiempo cura las heridas -_ Rachel se dirigió a la heladera para sacar los frascos de mermelada -_ y tu... De seguro tenias a mas de uno rendido a tus pies, algun capitán del equipo..._

- _mmm solo tuve un novio en secundaria y definitivamente no era capital del equipo. Era un chico común, inteligente y compartíamos gustos musicales, nos conocimos en uno de los clubes en el que participaba_

_ - clubes?... _

_ - Participaba en muchos clubes y lideraba el anuario. Hasta hice la rutina del musical de la escuela, así que tenía amigos en todos los lugares, pero no era la típica chica popular ni fui porrista como mi personaje en Loser like me._

_ - O sea que no te pareces en nada a tu personaje_

_ - Para nada... Es mas los productores dudaron en darme el papel, es mas me dijeron " vuelve con el pelo mas lacio y vestida de forma sexy y el papel es tuyo"_

_ - En serio te dijeron eso?_

_ - si... Es que por mas que físicamente les parecía ideal, me veían un poco inocente_

_ - increíble... Y entonces volviste mas sexy y los conquistaste..._

_ - me moría de vergüenza pero si... Un día antes de empezar las grabaciones me dieron el papel y bueno aquí estoy..._

_ - sentada en mi cocina a punto de desayunar y contándome parte de tu vida - Dijo_ Rachel bromeando, la rubia sonrió y asintió - _frutilla o durazno? _ - Pregunto la morena levantando los dos frascos de mermelada

- _Frutilla_... - Luego observo como la morena se disponía a preparar las tostadas

_ - listo... Solo falta el cafe_ - Exclamo Rachel mientras tomaba un arándano de su bols, pero Quinn fue mas rápida y sin saber por que le quito el arándano y se lo comió - _heey eso era mio!_

_- lo siento pero no pude resistirme _- Dijo riéndose y viendo como la morena entrecerraba los ojos y fingía estar enojada - _sabes... Tengo un pequeño problema y es raro_...

_- cual?_ - Pregunto la morena mientras calentaba el cafe

_- detesto que la gente toque la comida mientras estoy comiendo..._

_- pero si acabas de robarme..._

_- lo se y por eso me parece extraño lo que hice..._ - Respondió mientras se disponía a comer otro arándano pero ahora de su bols. Rachel se quedo observándola, tratando de entender si aquello debía tomarlo como un cumplido, porque parecía eso.

_- bueno yo detesto hablar apenas me despierto y mas si madrugo... Tiene que pasar media hora para que lo haga si no me pongo de mal humor y sin embargo aquí me tienes... Hablando como un loro_ - Ahora era Quinn la que se quedo mirándola. El sonido de una puerta y unos pasos acercándose a la cocina la sacaron de sus pensamientos

_- creo que me equivoque..._ - dijo la morena y Quinn asintió -_ parece que alguna de las dos decidió madrugar.._. - Apenas termino su frase Megan entraba a la cocina en modo "zombie", se sentó al lado de la rubia

_- Rach..._ - Dijo en forma de saludo, tampoco le gustaba hablar mucho a la mañana, se froto los ojos y miro a su costado - _Quinn..._ - Dijo también en forma de saludo, luego frunció el ceño_ - momento..._ - Se giro para mirar a la rubia _- Quinn?_

-_ buenos dias..._ - Dijo la rubia sonriendo tímidamente

_- Que haces aqui?.._. - Pregunto obviando el saludo

_- buenos dias Megan... Deberías devolver el saludo en vez de ponerte en chismosa_ - Dijo la morena y Megan rodó los ojos - _y respondiendo a tu pregunta... Quinn se quedo a dormir, ayer nos quedamos charlando hasta la madrugada y no me pareció correcto que se vaya tan tarde_

_- ya veo..._ - Respondió un tanto pensativa y luego observo como la morena estaba terminando de dejar todo lo que había preparado para el desayuno -_ momento... Tu jamas le preparas el desayuno a nadie... Te sientes bien_?

_- Si Meg me siento genial y dime que haces despierta tan temprano?_ - Pregunto la morena intentando cambiar de tema

_- Tengo una sesión de fotos a las 9:30, para Victoria Secret..._

_- Buenos dias_! - Se escucho la voz de Lauren quien parecía que era la única de la casa que se levantaba con energía - ooh hola Quinn - Dijo sin sorprenderse

_- parece que hoy madrugamos todos..._ - Dijo en voz baja Rachel

_- Si te lo estas preguntando... La enana se acostó con Quinn_ - Dijo Megan utilizando su característico sentido del humor

_- Megan!_ - Exclamo la morena al ver la cara de Quinn - _podrías evitar tu..._

_- oh por dios ya lo sabes?_ - Dijo Lauren mirando a Megan e interrumpiendo a Rachel

-_ Saber que cosa?_

_- Que a Rach le g..._

_- Lauren!_ - Exclamo la morena para que no hable de más - _no ella NO sabe... que..._

_- aah no sabias que..._ - Dijo Lauren una vez que entendió lo que su amiga le decía, luego miro a su alrededor para buscar una excusa _- que a Rachel le gustaría invitarnos a cenar..._

_- Que yo que!?_

_- Si... Ya sabes_ - Abrió sus ojos para darle a entender

_- oooh si claro eso... Si bueno quería ir a cenar ya sabes,hace mucho que no salimos las 3 solas_

_- oooh momento ya entiendo todo!_ - Dijo Megan y se paró de su asiento para acercarse a Rachel - _es una excusa verdad?_

-_ una... Una excusa_? - Dijo nerviosa y miro a Lauren y luego a Quinn quien estaba mas pálida de lo normal

_- si... No quieres admitirlo_

_- Ad... Admitir?_ - Listo, la morena estaba a punto de morir de nervios

_- si... Admitir que me extrañas maldita enana!_ - Dijo y la abrazo, Rachel frunció el ceño _- se que este ultimo mes pase demasiado tiempo con Chris pero... Prometo que tendremos un día solo para las 3 mosqueteras_

_- pero yo no te extr..._

_- Rach admite que la extrañas y callate_ - Dijo Lauren haciéndole entender

_- ooh claro... Si claro eso... Extrañaba a mi amiga_ - Dijo un tanto nerviosa, luego se soltó del abrazo

_- Entonces hoy tenemos noche de amigas lo prometo, nada de novios..._ - Dijo la morocha y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina -_ voy a ducharme... Quinn un gusto verte de nuevo_

_- Lo... Lo mismo digo_ - Respondió la rubia aun nerviosa, Lauren pudo notar la incomodidad entre las chicas

_- Bueno... Yo debería ir a ver que voy a ponerme..._ - Acto seguido desapareció de la cocina y una vez mas Rachel y Quinn quedaban solas

_- lo siento..._

_- Descuida... Fue divertido_

_- Tu cara no decía lo mismo_

_- bueno admito que casi muero de nervios pero fue divertido ver como tu y Lauren arreglaban la situación..._ - Hizo una pausa y miro a la morena - _por cierto... Me parece a mi o a Laurie no le sorprendió encontrarme aquí_

_- bueno... Es que ella sabe que bueno... sabe todo_

_- A que te refieres con "todo"?_

_- bueno ella se dio cuenta que algo pasaba entre nosotras y bueno sabe que la otra noche nos besamos, y que me gustas..._

_- te gusto_? - Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a la morena, quien se había percatado que hablo demás

_- ehh bueno... Si creo que ayer lo deje bastante claro..._

_- si pero bueno pero no me lo habías dicho así tan... Directo_ - Luego vio como Rachel volvía a ponerse nerviosa - _y me gusta que te guste porque me gustas..._

_- okey... Me has mareado_

_- me gustas_ - Repitió tímidamente y se sonrojó

-_ por dios te sonrojaste!?_

_- te recuerdo que soy una persona un tanto tímida..._

_- lo se y no te preocupes yo también lo soy a veces.. Ven aquí -_ Rachel abrió sus brazos y la rubia no dudo en acercarse-_ creo que debemos tener una nueva charla no crees?_ - dijo mientras la abrazaba

_- si... Pero primero terminemos nuestro desayuno que fue interrumpido_

_- me parece bien... Si quieres hoy a la noche..._ - se soltó del abrazo para poder terminar el desayuno

_- te recuerdo que tienes una cena con las "mosqueteras". y yo una con amigos así que..._

_- claro, mierda... - _Se quedo pensando un momento pero no se le ocurrió nada, sin embargo Quinn ya había encontrado el momento para que puedan hablar en paz

- _no te preocupes ya se en que momento podemos hablar _

_- mañana_

_- no, hoy... Déjamelo a mi_

_- no piensas decirme - _Dijo arqueando una ceja, al parecer la rubia no era la única que tenia un efecto seductor cuando llevaba acabo esa acción

- _mmm no, tu solo espera mi mensaje_

_- okey... Como usted diga señorita - _Ambas rieron - _mas cafe?_

_- por favor... - Respondió_ Quinn alcanzándole la taza.- _bueno no terminaste de contarme como conociste a Megan...- _Rachel le contó que a Megan la conoció primero Lauren ya que iban a la misma clase de baile, la cual siguen yendo. Las chicas disfrutaron de su desayuno, entre miradas, alguna que otra sutil caricia y charlas. Era extraño ver lo bien que congeniaban en tan poco pero así lo quería el destino y ellas parecían aceptarlo.

* * *

**Holaa les dejo otro capitulo... Lo se un poco corto pero bueno no quería hacerlos esperar mas. Voy a hacer lo posible para subir el siguiente en esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado y nada como siempre les agradezco por sus comentarios y espero sus opiniones!**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	10. Al ritmo que tú quieras

**_- Ni Glee ni los famosos que aparecen me pertenecen-_**

_- okey... Como usted diga señorita - _Ambas rieron - _mas cafe?_

_- por favor... - Respondió_ Quinn alcanzándole la taza.- _bueno no terminaste de contarme como conociste a Megan...- _Rachel le contó que a Megan la conoció primero Lauren ya que iban a la misma clase de baile, la cual siguen yendo. Las chicas disfrutaron de su desayuno, entre miradas, alguna que otra sutil caricia y charlas. Era extraño ver lo bien que congeniaban en tan poco pero así lo quería el destino y ellas parecían aceptarlo.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en el museo a punto de finalizar uno de los grupos que estaba guiando, el último del día.

_-J'espère que vous avez apprécié la visite. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée  
(Espero que hayan disfrutado de la visita. Le deseo una buena tarde) – _Dijo la morena en su perfecto francés, los turistas se despidieron de ella alegremente –_ Adieu…_

_- Rachel… _- Una mujer de unos 26 años pelirroja se acercaba a ella

_- Dime Mary – _Respondió la morena amablemente

_- Ya terminaste con este grupo? – _Rachel asintió –_ perfecto, tienes media hora de descanso_

_- Pero si ya paso la hora del almuerzo y además era el úl… - _Hizo una pausa –_ hay un tour especial verdad?_

- _Así es…_ - Respondió la muchacha _– surgió de último momento, vinieron hace 15 minutos a pedir el tour para alguien…_

- _Pero esos tours se dan con 2 días de anticipación como mínimo… a demás esta semana las visitas guiadas especiales le tocan a Jacob_

_- Lo sé pero al parecer la persona que solicitó el tour pidió por ti_

_- Por mi?..._ – Frunció el ceño

- _Si no se, dijo que necesitaba un tour en francés privado con urgencia para hoy a la tarde y que te solicitaba como su guía _– La morena no entendía quién podría pedir por ella – _intente explicarle que nuestro guía asignado era otro pero insistió es más dijo que no tenía problema en pagar el triple de lo que vale_

- _Pero… diablos_ – Dijo en voz baja

_- Lo siento Rach si fuera por mi le diría que no pero ya sabes … si es alguien de poder el que solicitó el tour, de seguro… - _Rachel interrumpió a la muchacha

_- Si lo sé… Se enteran nuestros queridos encargados y terminamos en la calle – _La pelirroja asintió –_ no te preocupes Mary, voy a tomarme el descanso y me preparo para recibir al grupo…_

_- emm Rach_

_- Dime_

_- Solo es una persona_

_- Tengo que quedarme dos horas más por una sola persona!? – _Suspiró y rodó los ojos –_ más le vale que sea simpática o simpático… como se llama?_

_- mm no recuerdo pero el nombre era algo extraño, lo tengo anotado en el ordenador luego te digo _– Respondió Mary –_ Bueno no te quito más tiempo ve a descansar_

_- Nos vemos luego – _La morena se fue hacía la sala de descanso, primero fue a su locker para busca su celular, luego se dirigió al salón donde se sirvió un café y se sentó

_- "Rachie… todo bien?"_

_- Hey Laurie mm algo así_

- "Pasó algo?"

_- No solo quería avisarte que voy a llegar más tarde_

_- "Si Rach me llamaste al mediodía y me dijiste que ibas a pasar por el hotel de Fabray pero que no ibas a tardarte tanto"_

- Si lo se… - Suspiró molesta –_ pero salió de la nada un tour de esos especiales y la persona pidió específicamente que yo sea la guía… encima esta semana ni siquiera me tocaba! Así que llegare dos horas más tarde_

_- "Yo que tú me alegraría…"_

_- Por qué debería alegrarme de pasar dos horas más trabajando?… amo el museo pero prefiero la cena con mis amigas…_

_- "Rach si alguien solicitó un tour especial es porque debe ser alguien de poder o digamos un "pez gordo" y encima pidió por ti… de seguro algo hiciste bien morenita linda"_

_- mmm buen punto – _Se quedó pensando_ – pero si es uno de esos árabes que quieren comprarme y ponerme en la colección junto a sus 44 esposas salgo corriendo _

_- "Tú y tu imaginación" – _Respondió su amiga entre risas debido al comentario de la morena –_ "bueno entonces no hay cena hoy?"_

_- Si claro que la hay… pero en vez de salir podríamos trasladar la cena a nuestro apartamento_

_-" Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…"_

_- La montaña va a Mahoma – _Dijo la morena continuando la frase –_ entonces te encargas de avisarle a Meg y de lo demás?_

_- "Claro que si enana…"_

_- Genial bueno te dejo Laurie… nos vemos al rato – _Rachel cortó la llamada y luego marcó otro número

_- "Hola Rach?"_

_- Quinn… puedes hablar?_

_-" Si claro, ya estás en camino?"_

_- mm no – _Dijo entre suspiros –_ surgió un tour de último momento y lamento decirte que no voy a poder ir al hotel – _Rachel y Quinn habían quedado en encontrarse en el hotel donde se hospedaba la actriz. La rubia le había enviado un mensaje al mediodía diciéndole que vaya al hotel así tenían la charla que se debían

_-"ooh ya veo… bueno no te preocupes podemos reunirnos mañana antes que tome el avión"_

_-Donde estas que se oye tanto ruido? _– Luego hizo una pausa y proceso lo que la rubia le había dicho – _momento… te vas mañana?_

_-" eem estoy volviendo al hotel y si… recién me llamó mi representante y tengo que volver si o si mañana... Y yo que pensaba alargar mi estadía"_

_- "Demonios menos de un día y se va…" – _Pensó la morena

_- "Rach sigues ahí?"_

_- eeh si lo siento me… me distraje – _Dijo agitando su cabeza –_ bueno y dime a qué hora sale tu vuelo?_

_- "a las 6 pm"_

_- ya veo… - _Hizo una pausa para pensar –_ demonios yo salgo de aquí a las 4:30 pm y tú ya vas a estar en camino para el aeropuerto_

_- "ooh claro tienes razón… y encima hoy a la noche tengo esa cena con amigos que no puedo cancelar y tú también estas ocupada"_

_- Si… - _La morena pensaba decirle que no tenía problema en cancelar su cena pero al ver que la rubia estaba ocupada decidió no decir nada –_ bueno… entonces… _

_- "La charla tendrá que ser la próxima?" – _Respondió la rubia siguiendo la oración de la morena

_- Así parece… _

_- "Lamento que tenga que irme de golpe, realmente me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de ti personalmente, pero bueno ya sabes…"_

_- No tienes por qué lamentarte… en todo caso yo debería hacerlo por aceptar el tour_

_-" Es tú trabajo Rach"_

_- Si pero esta semana no me tocaban los tours especiales pero cierta persona exigente pidió que yo sea su guía… definitivamente me cae mal_

_- "Ah si?... mírate tienes un admirador secreto tal vez?" – _Bromeó Quinn

_- Un admirador que está en mi lista negra…_

_- Ya veo – _Dijo riendo –_ bueno Rach tengo que colgar, tengo una llamada en espera creo que es Thor… _

_- Si claro… bueno espero que tengas un buen vuelo y …_

_- "Rach no viajo hoy… deberías llamarme mañana y me despides como se debe"_

_- Okey … okey – _Dijo riendo_ – en fin no te quito más tiempo, hablamos… cuídate_

_- "Tú también Rach" _– Dicho eso ambas cortaron la comunicación.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.

Rachel se acercaba a la recepción del museo

_-Y bien… ya está aquí la persona misteriosa?_

- _Si ya se encuentra allí –_ Señaló una mujer que se encontraba de espaldas, llevaba puesto un gran sombrero - _recién vino su… secretaria así que no pude verla muy de cerca… lleva unos lentes de sol que cubren gran parte de su cara, y ni hablar de ese sombrero_

_- Ya veo… y como se llama?_

_- se llama…_ – Miró en la computadora – _Bambi Montgomery_

_- Bambi Montgomery?... pero qué clase de nombre es ese_

_- mm uno muy raro… en fin, mañana me cuentas que tal te fue… no la hagas esperar lo único que falta es que sea una de esas caprichosas y divas don nadie pero con millones_

_- Si mejor voy… bueno tú ya te retiras verdad?_

_- Si… quedan 5 guardias y el Sr. Jones así que cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer_

_- Okey… bueno nos vemos mañana Mary _

_- Nos vemos Rach, suerte – _La morena dio unos pasos para acercarse a la mujer, que seguía de espaldas observando uno de los cuadros. Suspiró y sonrió para que el tour sea lo más agradable posible, también pidió a todos los dioses que aquella mujer no sea una arrogante millonaria ya que de por si no le agradaba por el simple hecho de que tuvo que cancelar su especie de "cita" con Quinn. Dio un último pasó y decidió cortar el silencio

_- Excusez-moi, Madame Montgomery? (Disculpe, señorita Montgomery?) _– La misteriosa mujer volteó, se sacó los lentes y saludó

_- bonjour! (Hola!) – _La morena abrió la boca sorprendida ante la imagen o más bien ante la persona que tenía en frente

_- Qu… Quinn? _

_- Non, je suis Bambi Montgomery (No, yo soy Bambi Montgomery)– _Estiró su mano para saludar -_ Ravi de vous rencontrer (Mucho gusto) – _La morena acepto el saludo y sonrió.

_- Le plaisir est pour moi Mlle Montgomery… Comment allez-vous? (El placer es todo mío, como esta?)_

- _Très bon, merci ... (Muy bien, gracias)– _Se quedaron unos segundo mirándose, Quinn negó con su cabeza y sonrió _– okey… es todo el francés que se_

_- Nada mal diría yo… - _Respondió la morena y le sonrió –_ Así que tú eres la culpable de hacerme quedar hasta tarde_

_- Si así es _– Dijo avergonzada –_ estoy en tu lista negra verdad?_

_- mmm lo pensaré – _Dijo haciéndose la pensativa. La rubia arqueó una ceja, luego se puso en papel de turista nuevamente

_- Señorita Berry, solicite un tour y usted se está tardando en empezar_

_- Tiene razón. Pero…_ - Hizo una pausa y entre cerró los ojos – _usted solicito un tour en francés por lo tanto…_ _Je vais parler en français (Voy a hablar en francés) – _Quinn ya comenzaba a no entender mucho el idioma solo asintió. Las chicas hicieron unos pasos y se frenaron frente a un cuadro, La morena volteó para ver a Quinn - _Eh bien d'abord je vais vous montrer un célèbre ... (Bueno, primero voy a mostrarle un famoso…)_

_- En serio vas a darme el tour en francés? – _Dijo interrumpiendo a la morena

_- oui, pourquoi? (Si, por qué?)_

_- Rachel… - _Aunque le fascinaba la idea de escuchar hablar a Rachel con ese acento tan sexy, no entendía una palabra

_- Okey… haré una excepción_ – Dijo la morena sonriéndole- _pero antes de arrancar podrías explicarme porque hiciste todo esto?_

- _Bueno… desde que me contaste que trabajabas aquí y que había tours privados me dieron muchas ganas de venir. Es genial poder recorrer el museo de esta forma y con mi propia guía_

_- Es totalmente distinto a los tours o visitas normales_

_- Si que lo es… estuve aquí dos veces pero esta de seguro que va a ser la mejor_

_- Eso espero_ – Respondió la morena un tanto tímida –_ y bien… entonces viniste porque querías el tour_

- _Así es… además tengo una mala noticia_

_- Qué paso?_

- _Viste que te dije que viajaba mañana?-_ La morena asintió – _bueno eso es verdad pero viajo hoy a la madrugada… bueno ya sería mañana pero me entiendes_

- _En serio?_ – Dijo con tristeza

_- Así es… - _Dijo entre suspiros –_ por eso vine, no quería irme sin mi tour y sin la charla_

_- Y en qué momento vamos a hablar digo… ahora estamos en pleno tour_

_- Bueno… la visita es de dos horas pero tal vez – _Hizo una pausa y se acercó –_ podrías hacer un tour express y tardar solo una hora… es posible?_

_- mmm debería saltearme algunas cosas…_

_- Eso no es problema, vine dos veces así que…_

_- No perdamos tiempo señorita – _Rachel comenzó con el tour, le explico a Quinn la historia de cada obra, fotografía o escultura que le iba mostrando. La rubia alguna las conocía, otras las habían olvidado pero estaba fascinada con la explicación detallada que daba la morena de cada cosa, si no fuera por los guardias de seguridad y las cámaras la habría besado más de una vez. – _Bueno esta fotografía que esta aquí…_

- _Rach…_ - Dijo interrumpiendo a la morena – _en todos los pisos hay cámaras de seguridad?_

_- mm si por qué?_

- _Solo preguntaba… -_ Respondió la rubia y Rachel la miró extrañada

_- Bueno como te decías esta fotografía…_

_- Y no hay una zona donde no haya cámaras ni guardias?_ – Volvió a interrumpir

_- En los baños… pero por qué quieres…_

_- Donde están?_

-_ Allá_ – Señaló una parte del salón donde se veía un cartel indicando los baños – _quieres ir al baño?_

_- si… vamos_ – Dijo la rubia y comenzó a caminar, la morena la siguió. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se frenaron

_- Bueno te espero aquí_

_- No puedes entrar?_

_- Si puedo… pero no tengo ganas de ir al baño_ – Dijo sonriendo pero extrañada por la actitud de la rubia

_- Entra…_ - Dijo susurrando y la morena volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero termino entrando, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la rubia

_- Bueno quieres que te sostenga el bolso?_

_- No gracias. Segura que no hay cámaras verdad?_

- _Segurísima, está prohibido que haya cámaras en esta parte…_

_- Perfecto_ – Respondió la rubia y acto seguido tomó el rostro de Rachel y le dio un beso cargado de todo tipo de sentimientos. Beso que la morena no se esperaba pero que no tardó en corresponder. Un beso que se tornó un tanto pasional – _Lo siento, pero no me aguantaba más… -_ Dijo la rubia una vez que se separaron

_- Yo… yo_ – Rachel quedó sin habla, Quinn sonrió y la miró extrañada

_- Estas bien?_ – Rachel no respondió solo se quedó observándola – _Rach…_ - No pudo terminar su frase porque la morena se abalanzó sobre ella, provocando que la rubia de unos pasos para atrás y ambas terminaran metidas en uno de los cubículos. La morena la sostenía de la cintura para que Quinn no termine dentro del inodoro, como pudo cerró la puerta y apoyó a Quinn sobre ella, la rubia soltó su bolso al diablo y rodeó el cuello de la morena. Se besaban con pasión, era la primera vez que lo hacían con tanto desenfreno, como si no pudieran controlarse. Rachel atrajo el cuerpo de la actriz, se dejaba llevar y al parecer Quinn hizo lo mismo porque de un momento bajó su mano a la cintura de la morena y comenzó a subir su camisa. Acción que hizo volver a la realidad a Rachel y se alejó rápidamente

_- Lo… lo siento _– Dijo avergonzada y sin mirarla –_ no sé qué me pasó…_

_- Tranquila Rach no tienes por qué disculparte… _

_- Es que no es ni el lugar, ni el momento … yo, y yo no quiero incomodarte_

_- Hey… mírame – _Pidió la rubia y con su mano levantó el rostro de la morena - _Estoy igual de avergonzada que tú por lo que hice… _- Confesó la rubia y se sonrojó – _no suelo comportarme así y menos en un lugar público…_

_- Yo… yo tampoco pero no sé qué me pasó es raro… no pude… _

_- Controlarte?_ – Terminó la frase la rubia y Rachel asintió – _me pasa lo mismo… pero tienes razón, no es el momento ni el lugar…_

- _Damos por terminado el tour?_ – Preguntó la morena – _deberíamos ir al hotel… -_ Quinn arqueó una ceja – _eeeh para hablar! A eso me… me refiero_

_- Tranquila te entendí perfectamente…_ - Dijo sonriendo y abrió la puerta del cubículo, Rachel negó con la cabeza y sonrió, la rubia la estaba enloqueciendo – _vamos?_

_-Si… -_ Dijo Rachel y salió del pequeño espacio. Antes de salir del baño, las chicas se acomodaron un poco la ropa y el pelo, ya que dicho beso pasional las descolocó un poco. El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar

_- Ash… si, ya estas aquí?... genial en 10 minutos estoy ahí_ – Cortó la llamada

- _Ashley te está esperando?_ – Pregunto la morena

_- Si, le pedí que vuelva en una hora... está en la puerta con el chofer… _

_- aaaah ya entiendo, Ashley era "tu secretaria" _

_- Exacto…_ - Dijo sonriendo

- _Momento… ella, ella… sa... sabe todo?_

_- Si lo sabe_ – La morena se puso más nerviosa – _tranquila le caes bien… no te molesta que le haya dicho no?_

_- No claro que no_ – Dijo aún nerviosa – _bueno… te veo al rato en el hotel_

_- Como al rato?... te vienes conmigo –_ Dijo la rubia

_- Pero yo… yo todavía tengo que cambiarme y ella…_

_- No te preocupes, te esperamos, tú tomate el tiempo que necesites_

_- Okey… primero iré a avisarle al encargado que ya te retiras… - _Rachel fue hacía recepción, le explico al encargado que la rubia había dado por finalizado el tour ya que tenía otro compromiso. Luego la acompañó hasta la puerta principal, donde se podía ver al chofer abriendo la puerta del auto para que la actriz entrara.

_- Rachel! – _Llamó el encargado

_- Si… ? _

_- Por algún motivo en especial la señorita Montgomery terminó el tour antes?_

_- Bueno dijo que tenía otro compromiso…_

_- Si lo oí pero solo por eso? – _Dijo el hombre un tanto serio

_- Es lo que me dijo Sr. Jones_

_- Okey… bueno puedes retirarte – _Dijo el hombre y volvió a la recepción_._ La morena salió disparando para cambiarse rápidamente y volver a encontrarse con Quinn, mientras volvía a la recepción para retirarse recibió un mensaje de la rubia

_- "**Rach estacionamos sobre la avenida 6th y la calle 53rd … te espero ;) – Q "**_

**_- "Ok! Ya estoy saliendo – R"_** – Respondió la morena y cuando estaba por irse una voz la frenó

_- Rachel espera!_ – Dijo el Señor Jones, se acercó a la morena

_- Si señor… digame_

_- Acabo de recibir una llamada de la mismísima señorita Montgomery_ – Dijo el hombre seriamente y Rachel palideció

- _ah… ah si? _

_- Si…_ - Dijo aún serio e hizo una pausa, los nervios de la morena aumentaron pero el hombre sonrió y Rachel no entendía nada – _Dijo que lamentaba no poder hacer el tour completo debido a un evento que tenía pactado pero que estaba agradecida por la excelente guía que tuvo en su recorrido y que te de las gracias… nuevamente y te felicite por la amabilidad que tuviste con ella…_

_- wow! Que amable de su parte… _- Rachel quería reír, si tan solo su encargado supiera que esa mujer era Quinn Fabray, y que 15 minutos antes estaba encerrada con ella en el baño comiéndose la boca como si fuera el fin del mundo.

_- Buen trabajo Rachel… - _Dijo el hombre y le guiñó el ojo –_ no te quito más tiempo, puedes irte… que descanses _

_- Gracias señor Jones… igualmente _– La morena salió del museo, se dirigió a la esquina donde la rubia le dijo que estaban esperándola. Pudo divisar el auto negro, la puerta se abrió y la morena se metió en el auto – _Hola…_

- _Rach! Cómo estás?_ – Dijo Ashley y le regaló una sonrisa, Quinn le guiñó el ojo y luego le indicó el camino al chofer.

_- Bien… y tú?_

_- Bien… no tanto como esta rubia_ – Bromeó Ashley

_- Por cierto…_ - La morena miró a Quinn – _Gracias por el llamado señorita Montgomery, el encargado quedó contento_

_- Me alegro… te lo mereces, realmente hiciste un excelente tour – _La rubia no dudó en tomarle la mano

_- grrrp_ – Carraspeó Ashley, la morena automáticamente sacó la mano - _no me molesta pero…_ - Hizo una seña con su cabeza y miró al chofer, indicándoles que no estaban ellas 3 solas, por suerte el hombre iba muy concentrado en no agarrar algún embotellamiento

- _Gracias…_ - Susurró la rubia.

Luego de 15 minutos las chicas llegaron al hotel. Se metieron rápidamente en el ascensor y se dirigieron a la habitación.

_- Bien… yo me cambio de ropa y me voy –_ Dijo Ashley

_- A dónde vas? – _Pregunto Quinn

_-Ya que no podemos ir a la cena con los chicos, Jess me pasa a buscar en 10 minutos, vamos a ir a cenar por la zona de Soho…_

_- ooh okey… - _Respondió Quinn. Ashley se cambió lo más rápido posible, sabía que su amiga y Rachel tenían una charla pendiente

- _Bien chicas me retiro… - Se acercó a Rachel_ –_ bueno morena un gusto volver a verte, nos vemos en la próxima…_ - Le dio un corto abrazo y aprovechó para susurrarle algo – _La rubia vale oro, cuídala… o te mato_

_- No… no te preocupes –_ Respondió Rachel y le sonrió nerviosa, Ashley le guiñó el ojo

_- Q. te veo luego… - _La joven se retiró de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas.

- _Bueno… hablamos? –_ Dijo Quinn nerviosa y se sentó al lado de la morena, en la cama.

- _Hablemos… -_ Respondió Rachel. Pero ninguna de las dos abrió su boca, se miraban, se rascaban la cabeza, se mordían el labio pero palabras?... cero. Rachel suspiró y decidió cortar con el momento incómodo de la única forma que le salía, con un poco de humor – _Hola! Soy Rachel Berry nací en Miami pero vivo en New York y me gustas… - _Dijo la morena con una simpática sonrisa y extendió la mano, Quinn arqueó la ceja y sonrió ante la actitud de Rachel. Le siguió el juego

- _Hola! –_ Le dio la mano – _Soy Quinn Fabray de San Francisco pero actualmente vivo en Los Angeles y mira que coincidencia!... también me gustas_

_- En serio!?... wow genial y qué se supone que se hace en estos casos, Quinn? –_ Dijo aun siguiendo el juego

- _Dicen que si dos personas se gustan mmm… deben conocerse más, pasar tiempo juntos, tener citas y darse algún que otro beso …_

_- Oh si he oído hablar de eso!..._ – respondió Rachel – _pero… en el caso que las personas vivan en_ _diferentes estados, como se hace?_

_- mm existen los celulares, internet… video llamadas y lo más importante, los aviones_

- _Interesante…_ - Dijo Rachel y se rascó la barbilla _– y dime… cuando una de esas personas es una famosa y reconocida actriz y además sale con una persona de su mismo sexo… cómo se hace? – _Y el juego llego a su fin. Quinn no respondió, Rachel se puso seria

_- Buena pregunta…_ - Dijo la rubia luego de unos segundos

- _Quinn… yo no quiero meterte en problemas_ – Soltó la morena

- _Problemas?... por qué dices eso?_

- _Bueno de por si no es fácil cuando un famoso tiene una nueva relación, ni me quiero imaginar cuando ese famosa de golpe sale con alguien de su mismo sexo… yo bueno… tú te consideras… ya sabes…_

_- No, no soy lesbiana_ – Respondió sin rodeos – _admito que siento cierta atracción por las mujeres, pero jamás salí con una hasta ahora… tal vez me plantee el tema de ser bisexual… bueno lo debo ser… porque me gustas_ – Rachel se sonrojó y bajo la mirada – _y tú… has salido con alguna mujer antes?_

_- Jamás… me pasa lo mismo que a ti…_

_- Rachel – _Dijo la rubia y tomó sus manos –_ A mí no me avergüenza salir con una mujer… pero los medios son muy…_

_- Complicados… lo sé – _Respondió la morena – _Yo… yo tampoco me avergüenzo Quinn, pero si vamos a bueno… a empezar algo… tal vez deberíamos mantenerlo en privado por un tiempo_

_- Estoy de acuerdo… quería decírtelo pero no sabía si lo ibas a tomar a mal… - _Suspiró aliviada_ – ya sabes, tal vez piensas que quiero ocultarte o algo…_

_- No no… bueno yo tampoco sabía cómo decirlo – _Confesó con una tímida sonrisa _– no quería sonar mal, pero creo que es lo correcto por lo menos por ahora… Me da miedo que no se, te complique en tu carrera_

_-Rach… si a alguien le molesta no es mi problema. – _Dijo segura –_ Gracias a Dios el mundo está cambiando, sé que todavía quedan algunos ignorantes dando vuelta pero tú no te preocupes por eso_

_- Hay otro motivo… _

_- Dime_

_- Bueno… no quiero sonar mal, y eso pero me da miedo que digan que me aprovecho de ti… ya sabes, van a averiguar a qué me dedico, que estudié y hasta que color de ropa interior uso _– La rubia no pudo evitar reír –_ y de seguro van a empezar a decir que soy una trepadora, y que busco fama… y no creo estar lista para enfrentarme a ese tipo de cosas_

_- Lo sé y créeme que lo tengo en cuenta, por eso quería que por ahora lo nuestro sea… NUESTRO – _Dijo la rubia y le sonrió –_ quiero protegerte de esos animales, y que cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo público, podamos enfrentarnos a los chismes baratos… _

_- Eres increíblemente adorable… lo sabes? _

_- mm me lo han dicho – _Dijo fingiendo orgullo

_- Gracias Quinn… - _Respondió la morena y se acercó un poco más –_ estos días fueron geniales, … eres una persona bellísima por fuera y sobre todo por dentro y … y quiero conocer cada detalle de ti_

_- Ven aquí… _- Dijo la rubia y la abrazó, luego le dio un beso en la cabeza –_ gracias a ti por hacerme sentir tan especial _

_- Lo eres… _- Respondió la morena y se separó del abrazo para mirarla _– Y prometo que voy a hacer lo que este a mi alcance para que te sientas así siempre… Juro que no voy a lastimarte ni hacer nada en tu contra, a menos que asesines a mi familia y amigos _– Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y Quinn soltó una carcajada –_ pero en serio Quinn… sé que es muy difícil confiar en la gente… y más cuando eres famosa, pero yo quiero olvidarme de la Quinn famosa y conocer a la Quinn de todos los días… como lo hice hasta ahora_

_- Me encanta que digas eso... y prometo no asesinar a tu familia o amigos – _Levantó su mano en señal de juramento, la morena comenzó a reír – _Bien… entonces?_

_- Entonces…_

_- Somos algo así como una… pareja? _- Preguntó la rubia

_- mmm llámalo como quieras… mientras disfrutemos la compañía de la otra, el título es lo de menos_

_- Vamos despacio?_

_- Al ritmo que tú quieras … - _Dicho eso Quinn se acercó un poco más y las chicas se unieron en un beso muy especial, ya que habían hablado todo lo que debían, habían aclarado las dudas que quedaban. Aún no decidían formalizar como novias, querían que todo se dé a su debido tiempo pero lo que si quedaba en claro era que las chicas comenzaban una nueva etapa juntas.

* * *

**Otro capitulo se suma a esta historia :) Espero que les haya gustado. ****De seguro se deben preguntar si soy bipolar... por que en mi otra fic pongo puro drama y en esta puros arcoiris! jajaja**  


**********Gracias por sus comentarios, leo cada uno y me alegra ver que les guste la historia, en serio! Así que sigan opinando, comentando o lo que quieran xD**

**Nos Leemos! :D**


	11. Noche de chicas (parte 1)

**_- Ni Glee ni los famosos que aparecen me pertenecen-_**

_- Somos algo así como una… pareja? _- Preguntó la rubia

_- mmm llámalo como quieras… mientras disfrutemos la compañía de la otra, el título es lo de menos_

_- Vamos despacio?_

_- Al ritmo que tú quieras … - _Dicho eso Quinn se acercó un poco más y las chicas se unieron en un beso muy especial, ya que habían hablado todo lo que debían, habían aclarado las dudas que quedaban. Aún no decidían formalizar como novias, querían que todo se dé a su debido tiempo pero lo que si quedaba en claro era que las chicas comenzaban una nueva etapa juntas.

* * *

****1 MES DESPUÉS.

Era sábado por la noche, Rachel se encontraba en su habitación tocando acordes al aire con la guitarra.

_-Hey tú… piensas pasar el resto del fin de semana en tu cueva?_ – Preguntó Lauren apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. La morena había salido más temprano de su trabajo, y había pasado gran parte de la tarde en su habitación

_- mm si estoy cómoda y me apetece tocar música_

_- Rach llevas más de 20 minutos tocando la misma nota… y eso que no se nada de guitarras -_ La morena no respondió solo se dedico a mirar al aire. Lauren se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama –_ muy bien qué pasa contigo?_

_- A mí?... nada solo estoy intentando sacar un tema_

_- Enana te conozco y se que cuando te quedas tocando la misma nota tanto tiempo con la guitarra y con la mirada perdida o encerrada en tu habitación toda una tarde es porque te preocupa algo, dime… tiene que ver con Quinn? _

_- Algo así…_

_- Pelearon? _

_-No _– Dijo rápidamente y por primera vez la miró – _es que… dios!_

_- Qué Rach?_

_- No te burles – _Dijo y agachó y se sonrojo_ – es que… la extraño_

_- aaaw alguien se esta enamorando – _Canturreó su amiga y la abrazó_ – bueno pero ya en unos días la tienes contigo – _Le guiñó el ojo

_- Ese es el problema… hoy cuando me llamó me dijo que surgió un problema y no va a poder venir hasta el próximo mes… _

_- ya veo… Rach tú sabías que esto podía pasar, viven en ciudades diferentes y ella tiene una vida bastante ocupada_

_- Lo se, y tengo en cuenta que a veces por su trabajo tengamos que estar separadas unos meses… pero ya me había hecho ilusión de tenerla conmigo en dos días y bueno… _

_- Frustración del momento no?_

_- Exacto – _Dijo y suspiró –_ ya se me va a pasar no te preocupes_

_- Que tal si salimos… vamos a tomar algo y a bailar_

_- mmm no me apetece… prefiero seguir en modo hibernación_

_- muy bien… entonces vemos películas y hacemos noche de chicas?_

_- Eso me gusta… - _Dijo la morena y soltó su guitarra

_- Hasta que sueltas esa cosa… ya pensé que la tenías pegada en la mano_

_- Oye! Esa cosa es uno de mis tesoros más preciados_

_- Bueno… tranquila señorita dramática – _Se levantó de la camay extendió su mano – _vamos mosquetera_

_- Si… pero antes_ – volvió a tomar su guitarra y Lauren rodó los ojos – _solo un minuto más… es que quiero sacar una canción y ya sabes…_

- _Hasta que no la sacas no dejas esa cosa_

_- HEEY! Que te dije de llamar así a mi bebé_

_- Bebé!?... definitivamente necesitas que venga la rubia y te saque la tontera con una buena noche de…_

_- LAUREN!_ – Interrumpió Rachel

_- Okey me callo… pero bien que te mueres por estar entre las piernas de Fabray… si es que ya no estuviste_

_- Estas buscando que golpee tu lindo traserito?_

_- Oh por dios!... me estuviste mirando el trasero Rachel Berry!?_

_- Eres imposible – _Dijo rodando los ojos y su amiga sonrió orgullosa

_- En fin… te quiero en 10 minutos en la sala, me oíste?_

_- Si mamá… _- Respondió la morena bromeando y volvió a concentrarse en su guitarra. Lauren volvió al living donde se encontraba Megan acostada sobre el sofá

- _Reynolds tienes planes para esta noche?_

_- Estar tirada en el sillón cuenta como plan?_

_- mmm tal vez_ – Respondió la joven – _te unes a la noche de chicas que planeamos con Rach?_

_- cuenta conmigo_ – Respondió la muchacha mientras leía una revista, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular _– Heey Jess!... no para nada, y dime a que debo tu llamado mi querida amiga?_ – Megan se levantó del sofá –_ si estamos aquí planeando una noche de chicas por qué?_ – Lauren seguía atenta la conversacipon de su amiga_ – ooh ya veo… pues porque no te vienes aquí con tus amigas y se unen a nuestro plan_

- _Meg… -_ Susurró Lauren_ – que demonios?..._ – Megan le levantó la mano en señal de que espere

_- claro por supuesto vengan!... si si las esperamos aquí… nos vemos besos_ – Cortó la llamada

_- Megan es noche de chicas…_

_- Jess y sus amigas son chicas… _- Respondió la morocha mientras se dirigía a la cocina

_- Me refiero a noche de "amigas"_

_- Jess es mi amiga por lo tanto es tú amiga y de Rach… y sus amigas son nuestras amigas porque yo las conozco y ust…_

_- Si si ya entendí…_ - Suspiró –_ por lo menos dime que no son un par de modelos que se alimentan de aire y solo hablan de zapatos y el color de uñas que usaron en la semana…_

_- Tranquila te caerán bien _– Dijo sonriendo mientras bebía agua – _pedimos pizza?_

_- Pídelas mientras le aviso a Rach sobre tus invitadas… - _La rubia se dirigió a la habitación de Rachel –_ enana se agrega gente a nuestra noche..._

_- gente?_

_- Megn invitó a Jessica y unas amigas de ella –_ La morena rodó los ojos –_ si lo sé, pero me aseguró que no son de esas modelos nariz parada_

_- Okey… - _suspiró cansada_ – me cambiaré y _luego_ te ayudo con la cena_

_- Descuida Meg esta pidiendo pizzas… _

- _Enana te pedi pizza vegetariana ya que para nosotras pedí con pepperoni_ – Dijo la morocha quién hacía acto de presencia en la habitación de Rachel

- _Gracias Meg_ – Respondió la morena

- _Me voy a cambiar_ – Dijo Lauren saliendo del cuarto

_- bien… yo también me iré a cambiar y tú_ – Dijo señalando a Rachel – _suelta esa cosa y ponte linda – _Le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.

_- Más respeto con mi bebé!... dejen de llamarla cosa! -_Respondió la morena defendiendo a su guitarra.

15 minutos después sonaba el timbre del apartamento, Megan se apresuró a atender

_-Yo voooy!_ – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y abría – _chicas!… como están?_

_- Holaa – _Saludaron las 3 y se adentraron en el living. Megan tomó el brazo de una de las jóvenes, una pelirroja y la miró seriamente –_ tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla, entendido?_

_- S… ssi si claro _– Respondió nerviosa ante la mirada fulminante

_- Perfecto – _Cambió su seriedad por una sonrisa –_ pasen… están en su casa_

_- Laurie y Rach? - _Preguntó Jessica mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón

_- Se están cambiando… - _Dirigió su mirada a pelirroja quién jugaba nerviosa con sus manos y miraba el pasillo del apartamento –_ hey! Falsa Hayley Williams _

_- jajaja buena comparación! No se me había ocurrido – _Respondió Jess entre risas

_- Dime – _Dijo la pelirroja obviando el apodo

_- ve a la habitación _– Dijo y la joven arqueó una ceja –_ ya sabes a que me refiero_

_- se… segura? Puedo? _

_- por supuesto… - _Respondió la morocha y sonrió para luego mirar a las otras dos chicas quienes ya sonreían pícaramente y veían como la pelirroja se perdía por el pasillo – _estaba ansiosa no?_

_- ansiosa?... yo diría insoportablemente nerviosa_ - Las tres rieron. Mientras tanto la joven se detuvo frente a la habitación de Rachel debido a que había escuchado el sonido de la guitarra. La puerta estaba entre abierta, pudo divisar a la morena muy concentrada tocando y tarareando una canción, pero ese tarareo se convirtió en canto

_- Know my grooound… and I will wait I will wait for you…_ - Cantó la morena - _and I will wait, I will wait… demonios_! – Dijo mientras suspiraba y con una mano se frotó la nuca

- _I will wait for you…_ - Cantó la pelirroja y Rachel automáticamente volteó para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer que la miraba sonriendo – _hasta que al fin puedo escucharte tocar y cantar… aunque sea unos segundos_

_- Qu… Qu… Quinn? – _Dijo Rachel y se levanto de su cama lentamente, apoyando la guitarra con cuidado – _que haces aquí?... oh por dios tu… tu pelo!_

_- Esa es forma de saludarme señorita Berry?... puedes acercarte no muerdo _– Dijo bromeando y Rachel se acercó para abrazarla y luego depositarle un beso con toda la ternura – _ahora si… hola_

-_ Hola_ – Respondió la morena totalmente perdida en el nuevo look de Quinn quién la abrazaba por la cintura– _había visto fotos con tu nuevo look pero verlo en vivo… dios_

_- No te gusta?_

_- Te queda hermoso… dudo que algo te quede mal – _Quinn sonrió tímidamente y le regalo un beso- _así que tu eras una de las "amigas" de Jess que iban a venir…_

_- Así es… acaso esperabas a otra?_ – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos pero bromeando

_- mm bueno Lauren dijo algo de unas modelos…_ - La ex rubia arqueó la ceja - _pero… esto es mucho mejor_

- _Buena respuesta_ – Dijo la pelirroja y la abrazó –_ es muy rápido si te digo que te extrañé mucho?_

- _Es perfecto… porque también te extrañé – _Se aferró más al tierno abrazo que la actriz le daba. Pero como siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir el momento.

_- Rach me prestas tú… - Lauren entraba a la habitación si pedir permiso y se encontró con esa tierna imagen, las chicas se separaron – oh lo siento!... Quinn?_

_- Sorpresa? – _Dijo tímidamente_ – como estás?_

_- B… bien! Y tú?... _– Se acercó para darle un corto abrazo como saludo –_ me encanta tu nuevo look_

_- Gracias… - _Respondió -_ bueno las dejo…_

_- Oh no no… yo solo venía a buscar el delineador de ojos _

_- Aquí esta – _Dijo la morena y se lo dio_ – vamos en 5 minutos…_

_- No hay problema – _Dijo Lauren y les sonrió para luego retirarse

_- y bien en que estábamos?_ – Pregunto Quinn

_- mm creo que tu tenías las manos aquí_ – Tomó las manos de Quinn e hizo que la abrazara nuevamente por la cintura – _y yo creo que rodeaba tu cuello_ – paso sus manos por detrás de su cuello - _y… estaba por preguntarte que haces aquí? Se supone que no ibas a venir pequeña mentirosa_

_- quería sorprenderte así que si… te mentí pero por una buena causa, luego tomé un avión, le pedí a Jess que vaya por mí, deje mis cosas en su casa y aquí me tienes… logré sorprenderte?_

_- por supuesto - _Dijo la morena y le dio un beso y nuevamente alguien interrumpía pero esta vez golpeaban la puerta. Rachel rodó los ojos.

- _puedo entrar? _

_- Si Meg –_ Dijo un tanto frustrada, la puerta se abrió u detrás de ellas estaban Lauren y Megan

_- Ya esta la cena?_ – Ambas negaron y miraron seriamente a las chicas _– y entonces que pasa?_

_- Mientras ustedes se daban sus besos cursis y llenos de arcoiris_ – Rachel iba a hablar pero la morocha no la dejo –_ y no lo niegues porque tu cara de "embobada por Fabray" te delata… - _La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Quinn murió de ternura, le tomó la mano y le regalo una caricia

- _Míralas Meg… en serio vamos a hacer esto?... Quinn parece una buena persona_

_- Hacer qué!?_ – Preguntó la morena extrañada

_- Si Lauren vamos a hacerlo y respondiendo a tu pregunta enana _– Sonrío malévolamente – _nosotras dos_ – se señaló y señalo a Lauren – _vamos a tener una pequeña conversación con esta mujer…_

_- Con ella?... bueno yo me quedo _

_- No no… a ti te están esperando en el living_ – Respondió Lauren

- _A ella?_ - Esta vez fue Quinn quién habló

_- Si… Al parecer Ashley y Jess se unieron a nuestra idea así que Berry te vas al living y vamos a terminar con esta charla antes que venga la cena… retírate por favor_ – Megan se acercó a Rachel para "echarla" sutilmente

_- bueno… pero antes necesito hacer algo_ – Se acercó a la ex rubia nuevamente –_ tus amigas muerden?_ – Quinn no pudo evitar reírse

_- mmm no, las tuyas?_

_- Conoces el dicho "Perro que ladra no muerde?"_ – Quinn asintió

- _Bueno… es mentira_ – Y Quinn abrió sus ojos y se puso nerviosa. La morena sonrió y le dio un corto beso – _suerte, yo se que puedes contra ellas, solo levanta tu ceja y sonríe… y tendrás el mundo a tus pies_

_- si le dices esos tipo de halagos a mis amigas… las vas a tener en la palma de tu mano _– Ahora ella le regalo un beso_ – suerte pequeña_

_- bueno, bueno basta de besos par de tórtolas… - _Dijo Megan y arrastró a Rachel hasta la salida

_- No la maltraten! – _Dijo antes de que le cerraran la puerta. Luego suspiró y camino por el pasillo para encontrarse con las amigas de Quinn – "_Bien solo es una charla… Quinn me dijo que no mordían así que estamos bien… por dios! Me están mirando seriamente, no yo mejor me voy de aquí… NO RACHEL!, no seas cobarde… sonríe y piensa en la rubia"_

_- Buenas noches Rachel – _Dijo Jessica

_- Hola chicas… que gusto verlas por aquí – _Se acercó a saludarlas, las muchachas seguían en su papel y solo le dieron la mano. Estaban sentadas en el sillón y frente a ellas habían puesto una silla

_- Toma asiento por favor – _Pidió Ashley y la morena le hizo caso –_ muy bien comenzamos?_

_- Comencemos –_Respondió Jessica y sonrió malévolamente, todo lo contrario a Rachel que no pudo evitar sentirse más nerviosa.

_- Bien Quinn Fabray… supongo que tienes una idea de por qué estamos aquí hablando contigo verdad_? – Pregu_nto _Megan, la morocha se había enterado hace unas semanas sobre la nueva "relación" de las Faberry, no podía creerlo pero luego empezó a atar cabos y comprendió muchas cosas.

_- Rachel? – _Dijo un tanto nerviosa. La ex rubia se encontraba sentada en una silla y frente a ella tenía a las amigas de Rachel que estaban sentadas en la cama

- _Exacto… esta charla es debido a tu… "relación" con Quinn – _Dijo Jessica y Rachel asintió _– solo queremos aclararte un par de cosas, pero antes tenemos una pregunta importante para hacerte_

_- Soy todo oídos… - _Respondió la morena

_- Qué intenciones tienes con Rachel/Quinn? – _Si esto fuera una película, en estos momentos la pantalla estaría dividida en dos, de un lado estaría Megan y del otro Jessica, ambas preguntando lo mismo

_- las mejores…_ - Respondió Quinn

_- yo se que nos conocemos hace muy poco y que las cosas se están dando rápidamente, pero apenas vi a Quinn sentí una conexión increíble y única… algo que jamás había sentido _

_- Rachel llamó mi atención desde el momento en que me dijo "Hola"… Es una persona increíble y una voz en mi interior me decía que la conozca, que hable con ella… Confié en mi voz interior y fue la mejor decisión que tomé en años_

_- Se que están preocupadas porque Quinn es una persona famosa y que hay muchos idiotas "busca famas" dando vueltas… pero les prometo y les juro por mi vida y la de mis padres que nunca, JAMÁS… voy a hacerle daño y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que sonría todos los días_

_- Mi vida es un tanto movida, lo tengo en cuenta… pero quiero seguir conociéndola, quiero saber cada cosa de ella, quiero hacerla sentir más especial de lo que es… y por sobre todo quiero enamorarme de ella un poco más todos los días… _

_- Solo hay una persona que me pueda impedir lograr estas cosas…_

_- Y es Rachel… solo ella, nadie más. _

_- Es todo lo que tengo para decirles _– Ashley y Jessica se miraron y asintieron

_- Estas aprobada Rachel Berry – _Respondió Jessica–_ Solo déjanos aclararte una sola cosa y eres libre – _Rachel asintió

_- Quinn es una persona excelente… es una persona que irradia alegría, amabilidad, dulzura… y por sobre todo, es una persona con un corazón enorme. – _Dijo Ashley

_- Por lo tanto si llegas a romper ese hermoso corazón que tiene… este par te buscará por cielo y tierra, y hará de tu vida una miseria… entendido?_

_- Claro como el agua – _Respondió Rachel intentando sonar tranquila, pero no lo estaba. La mirada fulminante de Jessica le daba miedo

- _Y bien…_ - Dijo Quinn al ver que Megan y Lauren no decían nada. Optó por sonreír y levantar su ceja como la morena le había aconsejado

- _ay ya basta Meg! Mírala… es adorable_

_- Maldita Fabray… si que lo eres_ – Dijo la morocha y Quinn sonrió, Rachel tenía razón –_ Solo queremos decirte que la enana es especial y por lo visto lo sabes… así que es mejor que siga siendo así… porque si vemos UNA sola lágrima de tristeza provocada por tu culpa… _

_- Te olvidas de tu rostro angelical porque te quemaremos en la hoguera _– Soltó Lauren siendo amenazante por primera vez

- _Nada de lágrimas… a menos que sean de alegría_

_- Si son de alegría o emoción… son aceptadas_ – Respondió Lauren

- _Bien Fabray… eres libre_ – Dijo Megan y acto seguido se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta – _puedes ir a chequear si tus amigas no asesinaron a tu chica…_

_- Puedo ir a buscar a Quinn? – _Preguntó Rachel_ – temo por su vida_

_- Si por favor ve… no confío en Megan _– Dijo Jess bromeando, la morena salió disparando pero cuando se acercó al pasillo se encontró con su chica

_- Sobreviviste! _– Dijo Bromeando y la abrazo –_ todo bien allí dentro?_

_- ajam… todo perfecto y a ti como te trataron? – _Preguntó la actriz mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo rebelde que tapaba el rostro de la morena

_- Admito que Jessica me da miedo pero creo que las convencí – _Dijo guiñándole el ojo

_- Debo preocuparme? – _Dijo mostrando un poco de celos

_- mmm no lo sé – _Respondió siguiendo el juego. Megan y Lauren aparecieron por el pasillo

_- Te la dejamos sana y salva…_ - Dijo Megan y le guiñó el ojo a Quinn, mientras que Laurie le regaló una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda. Las dos chicas siguieron su camino y nuevamente las Faberry quedaban solas.

_- Veo que cayeron bajo tus encantos_

_- Hice lo que me aconsejaste… - _Levantó su ceja y sonrió

_- El efecto Fabray… -_Dijo Rachel embobada –_ creo… que debería preocuparme_

_- Preocuparte?_

_- Si… primero porque tal vez enamoraste a mis amigas y segundo… porque si haces eso vas a convencerme de hacer cualquier cosa…_

_- ah si? – _Dijo Quinn y volvió a hacer sus famosos gestos seductores

_- si… definitivamente estoy pérdida – _La ex rubia no pudo evitar reírse y le regalo un beso, un poco más largo que los otros que se habían dado. Cuando se separaron Rachel la miró con una sonrisa

_- Yo creo que tu sonrisa y tus besos son mi debilidad… _- Dijo la actriz, iba a darle otro beso pero el timbre interrumpió

_- debe ser la comida… vamos con las chicas antes que interrumpan otro momento_

_- Estoy de acuerdo… -_ tomó la mano de Rachel y se dispuso a avanzar por el pasillo pero la morena la detuvo y la acercó nuevamente, quedando sus rostros a centímetros

_- Te quedas a dormir? _– Dijo utilizando un tono un tanto seductor

- _Traje algo de ropa en mi bolso, por si me invitabas…_ - Dijo tímidamente y Rachel sonrió – _así que… si, me quedo a dormir_

- _Perfecto…_ - La morena la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso corto pero un tanto pasional, que hizo perder el sentido a Quinn – _vamos a cenar _ – La ´pelirroja solo asintió aún perdida, y Rachel no pudo evitar reírse, le encantaba ver lo que provocaba en Quinn. Se acercaron a sus amigas que las miraban con una sonrisa genuina.

_- Y bien… podemos empezar nuestra noche de chicas?_ – Dijo Lauren

- _Ya ha empezado…_ - Respondió en un tono bajo la morena y miró Quinn

- _No queremos detalles!_ – Soltó Jessica bromeando y todas rieron. Dando oficialmente por comenzado la noche.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Voy a intentar subir el domingo... la continuación de esta noche de chicas ;) **. **Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho así que sigan dejando sus opiniones :)**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	12. Noche de chicas (Parte 2)

**_- Ni Glee ni los famosos que aparecen me pertenecen-_**

_- Y bien… podemos empezar nuestra noche de chicas?_ – Dijo Lauren

- _Ya ha empezado…_ - Respondió en un tono bajo la morena y miró Quinn

- _No queremos detalles!_ – Soltó Jessica bromeando y todas rieron. Dando oficialmente por comenzado la noche.

* * *

_-Y bien cómo estuvo Italia Quinn?_ – Preguntó Megan. Las chicas estaban terminando de cenar y ya iban por su tercer botella de vino - _vi algunas fotos… me encantó ese vestido rojo, te quedaba excelente_

- _gracias… la verdad que fueron unos días increíbles, no solo estuve en la inauguración de la tienda de L. Vuitton. Aproveché para pasear unos días…_

_- Y ese muchacho que sale contigo en la foto?..._ – Preguntó la morocha –_ como es que se llama?..._

_- oh Chris_ – Dijo Quinn muy despreocupada _– es un conocido…_

_- es muy guapo!_ – Expresó Megan –_ tiene novia?_

- _Meg te recuerdo que tú tienes novio y también se llama Christian_ – Rachel aparecía en la conversación

- _mm bueno cambio un Chris por otro… me ahorro el aprenderme el nombre_ – Bromeó la morocha, todas la miraban extrañadas – _solo bromeaba, no cambió a mi chico por nada_

_- De todas formas… Chris es gay _- Dijo Jessica -_Linda sorpresa me lleve cuando lo estaba buscando y lo vi cerca de los baños muy acaramelado con un italiano_

- Tal vez estaba experimentando o no se estaba con algunas copas demás…

_- ay por favor Ash! Le estaba comiendo la boca literalmente a ese modelo italiano… no creo que sea un "novato". Además se nota a leguas que es gay_ – saltó Jessica mientras bebía un poco de vino – _no entiendo como no lo habías notado_

_- Bueno yo pensé que no lo era… por la forma en que miraba y se acercaba a Q_ – ups error de Ashley comentar eso y al parecer no lo había notado pero Rachel arqueó una ceja

- _Tal vez es bisexual…_ - Soltó Megan mientras observaba a Rachel

- _mm no creo que sea bisexual_. _Para mí también es gay_– acotó Quinn quién había notado el gesto de la morena

_- Quinnie por la forma en que te abrazó es dudoso si es o no es gay… es más hasta sospecho que te tocó el trasero en uno de esos abracitos_ – ups! error 2 por parte de la amiga de Quinn, otro levantamiento de ceja por parte de Rachel y miradas pícaras por parte de Megan y Lauren

_- Así que… el muchachito juega para ambos equipos… _- Exclamó Lauren

- _Ashley no me tocó el trasero, lo hubiera sentido de serlo así…_ - Dijo Quinn y vio como Rachel bebía de su copa intentando no opinar –_ a demás si lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo, él tendría mi mano estampada en su cara_ – Una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la morena, sonrisa que desapareció cuando Ashley nuevamente abrió su boca

_- Vamos Q… tú también dijiste que te parecía guapo y sex…_

_- Alguien quiere más vino!? – _Interrumpió Rachel de forma brusca y se levantó – _voy por otra botella… - _Ashley la miró extrañada, Quinn quería salir corriendo a la cocina y las otras tres chicas miraban a la ex rubia

_- Ash… creo que deberías aprender a cerrar tu boca – _Dijo Jessica

_- Qué por qué?_

_- Dios… te quiero pero a veces eres lenta – _Respondió Jessica y Megan no pudo evitar reírse_ - no creo que tus comentarios como "Esos abrazos que te dio…" "Quinn, te tocó el trasero" o "Te parecía guapo y sexy" sean bien recibidos por RACHEL, quién te recuerdo está SALIENDO con QUINN_

_- oooh – _Ashley se dio cuenta de su error –_ lo… lo siento Quinn no me di cuenta_

- Esta bien… -

Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, su atención y su mirada estaban fijos en la puerta de la cocina, quería ir a buscarla…

_- Quinn - _Dijo Lauren y la ex rubia se volteó para mirarla -_ porque no vas a ver si Rachel encontr… - _No dejo que Lauren termine su frase, ya que se levantó y salió como disparando a la cocina. Al parecer era el empujoncito que necesitaba para ir a buscar a su morena. Cuando llegó a la cocina se apoyó en el marco y vio como Rachel intentaba abrir la botella

- _Maldita…por que no te… _– Decía mientras hacía fuerza

- _Necesitas ayuda?_ – Dijo la ex rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rachel se exaltó un poco no la había notado – _lo siento…_ - Dijo la actriz al ver la reacción de la morena

_- Al parecer no me llevo muy bien con estas cosas_ – Dijo señalando el sacacorchos

_- Déjame que te ayudo… -_ Rápidamente la actriz se ubicó detrás de Rachel y acercó su cuerpo lo más que pudo, la morena se estremeció. Acto seguido pudo ver las manos de Quinn tomando las suyas y llevándolas al pico de la botella – _bueno veo que lo has enganchado bien en el corcho… ahora lo introducimos un poco más… _- Explicaba la ex rubia muy cerca del oído de Rachel – _y comenzamos a tirar hacía arriba lentamente y entonces… _- ¡bup! El sonido del corcho saliendo de la botella se escucho – _voilà, tenemos más vino…_

_- Eres toda una experta al parecer…_

_-__ Si… pero si mal no recuerdo, la otra vez que cenamos aquí destapaste la botella sin problemas…_ - Respondió la pelirroja y arqueó una ceja

_- Creo que esa vez tuve suerte…_

_- O tal vez no tenías la cabeza llena de pensamientos…_ - Rachel no respondió se quedó allí parada sintiendo la respiración de la actriz – _Rach…_ - la actriz apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la morena – _todo esta bien?_

_- Si… _

_- Entonces dime que te molesta– _Exclamó la ex rubia y puso sus manos en la cintura de la morena para voltearla y estar frente a frente – _no le hagas caso a los comentarios de Ashley, sol esta exagerando y respecto a lo que dije que ese chico me parecía…_

- _No estoy molesta Quinn, en serio…_ - Sonrió fugazmente y la miró a los ojos – _es normal que el mundo entero caiga rendido a tus pies, hasta… los gays _– Dijo en tono de broma y Quinn rodó los ojos sonriendo _– se muy bien que voy a ver a más de una persona babeando por ti… y agradezco que no soy de esas personas psicópatas y celosas…_

_- No eres celosa? – _Dijo arqueando una ceja

_- Lamento decirte que no…_

_- ni un poquito? – _Insistió la rubia

_- mm bueno lo justo y necesario… - _Respondió la morena y Quinn sonrió –_ digamos que cuido lo que es mío_

_- Me agrada oír eso… - _Respondió la actriz y le regalo un beso – _entonces…por que viniste a buscar vino y no me digas que porque se había terminado… todavía queda una botella a medias_

- _No soy una enferma de los celos pero tengo un gran defecto, soy una persona muy insegura… - _Dijo la morena y suspiró_ – no pienso hacerte una escena, no soy quién para hacerlo y tampoco considero que opinar que un muchacho te parece sexy sea motivo de una discusión… hay que admirar la belleza de los demás_

_- pero…_

_- pero… todavía tienes que darme tiempo a calmar mis inseguridades… _

_- Entiendo y respeto muchísimo lo que dices - _Dijo Quinn y levantó su rostro –_ pero déjame aclararte que no pienso hacer nada que te haga daño… _

_- Lo sé… confío en ti, por eso no estoy molesta contigo si no conmigo y mis pensamientos…_

_- Y dime… que inseguridades tienes?_

_- Solo estupideces… _

_- Dímelas, tal vez pueda ayudarte a convertirlas en "seguridades" – _Quinn le dio un beso en la nariz y otro en los labios

_- Admitamos que hay mucha gente que va a intentar conquistarte… y que de esa gente de seguro hay muchos que son el triple de sexy y guapa que mi persona… bueno tal vez toda esa gente sea más…_

_- no no y NO _– Interrumpió Quinn y se puso seria_ – ya entendí que te preocupa y déjame decirte que por más que venga la persona más sexy del planeta yo tengo mi atención total y exclusivamente en ti… Seré honesta contigo, no se que vaya a pasar con nosotras, si vamos a estar saliendo meses, años o de por vida… no lo sabremos a menos que seamos videntes… lo eres?_

_- mmm no – _Dijo sonriendo tímidamente

_- bueno tampoco lo soy… pero déjame decirte algo Rachel Berry… - _Exclamó la rubia y le regalo otro beso – _no tengo en mis planes dejarte ir... eres oro puro – _No había estado, sentimiento o palabra para describir lo que Rachel sintió al oír esas palabras. Nunca en su vida alguien le había dicho algo así, con tanta ternura y sensualidad al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida Rachel se sintió especial, única y la mujer más afortunada del planeta. La morena cerró sus ojos por un segundo

_- Esta es la vida real?... eres real?..._ – Preguntó la morena y Quinn comenzó a reír

- _Soy tan real como esta botella de vino que esta esperando ser bebida por nuestras amigas… - _Ambas sonrieron y se regalaron un nuevo besopara luego volver al living.

_- Juro que nunca en mi vida había besado a alguien tan… baboso! _– Decía Jessica mientras las demás reían a carcajadas. Al parecer el alcohol ya les hacía efecto_ - volvieron las tortolitas…_

_- Jess… - _Dijo Quinn intentando que evite algún comentario incómodo pero Megan se le adelantó

_- Hasta que traes el vino!... ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo pero quería obviar encontrarme con alguna situación incómoda... Qué paso enana te entretuviste con algo o alguien? – _Dijo guiñándole el ojo

_- Meg… - _Dijo Rachel fulminándola con la mirada y viendo a Quinn versión rojo tomate

_- Qué!?... no dije nada malo es más –_ Hizo una pausa y bebió un poco más… creo que no fue una idea buena darle más vino a su amiga – _qué tal besa Fabray?... se me hace que muy bien_

_- MEGAN! – _Exclamó Rachel abriendo sus ojos y Quinn… bueno la cara de la actriz ya hacía juego con el color de su pelo

_- Quinn besa bien… - _Soltó Jessica, quién al parecer había olvidado el pequeño sermón que le dio a Ashley minutos antes –_ no es WOW! Pero besa…bien_

_- JESSICA! – _Exclamó la ex rubia

_- bien!?...no mientas, los besos de Quinn son excelentes! – _Y lo que faltaba, Rachel salía a defender a su chica

_- RACHEL! – _Y la escala de los rojos aumentaba en la cara de la actriz

- _lo siento…_ - Dijo la morena susurrando pero luego sonrió orgullosa – _pero_, _es la verdad Quinn, besas muy bien… demasiado bien –_ Quinn abrió su boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida

_- Momento – _Dijo Megan –_ como es que tú – _Señaló a Jess –_ sabes esas cosas? – _arqueó una ceja

_- ay por favor!... me van a decir que jamás besaron a su una mujer? – _Nadie habló

_- bueno eso me da a entender que todas lo hicieron… yo le di un beso a esta ex rubia, nada de lenguas ya saben alcohol de por medio, bromas y amigos bla bla bla_

_- Jess que tal si te callas… - _Pidió la ex rubia fulminándola con la mirada. Rachel no pudo evitar reírse

- _Y bien… ya sabemos como besa Quinn ahora dinos… que tal besa la enana?_ - Preguntó Megan

- _Rachie tiene labios apetecibles_ – Holaaa! alguien que les quite el alcohol a estas mujeres – _son muy acolchonados y suaves… _

_- Lauren!_ – Dijo Rachel sin poder creerlo, Megan comenzó a reír

_- Qué!?... siempre te dije que tus labios son muy sexys _

_- Eso es verdad Rach… tienes unos labios muy bonitos – _Dijo Ashley y todas asintieron, menos Quinn que estaba boquiabierta

_- MOMENTO! -_ Pidió Megan al entender lo que Lauren había dicho, parece que le caía tarde la ficha –_ como que tiene labios suaves!? _

_- Si… - Se encogió de hombros – la vez que le di un beso_

_- CAFÉ!?... alguien quiere café!? – _Rachel se levantó pero Quinn la jaló rápidamente provocando que se vuelva sentar

_- Después… ahora queremos escuchar como es que Laurie te beso – _al parecer la pelirroja no estaba ni una pizca de celosa, le regalo una sonrisa dándole a entender que no le molestaba. Y no tenía por qué molestarle, solo fue un beso y fue antes que se conocieran

_- Como decía… cuando estábamos en la secundaria y empezábamos a ir a fiestas y esas cosas… jugamos a la botellita versión adolescente…_

_- Versión adolescente? – _Preguntó Ashley

_- Si bueno… un poco más "candente" – _Dijo utilizando comillas y sonriendo pícaramente

_- Mejor lo cuento yo – _Dijo Rachel_ – estábamos jugando las reglas eran que si o si tenías que besar a la persona que te tocara no importaba si era hombre y mujer, bueno a mi me tocó besar a Lauren nos dimos un corto beso y listo, fin de la historia…ahora quien quiere café? – _volvió a levantarse

_- no fue tan corto – _Dijo Lauren provocando que nuevamente Quinn haga sentar a Rachel _– las reglas eran como dijo Rachie besar a quién te tocara no importa su género… y además el beso tenía que durar mínimo un minuto, tener lengua y…_ _alguna que otra caricia_

_- cómo es que nunca me enteré de eso!? – _Dijo Megan preocupada como si fuera algo grave

- _Nunca surgió el tema…_ - Respondió Lauren encogiéndose de hombros – _y si… yo creo que Rach besa bien y lo volvería a hacer…_

- _bueno… alguien quiere ca…_ - No pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta sobre el café

- _No se vale!... yo quiero comprobar eso – _Dijo Megan y miró a Rachel –_ siempre te dije que uno de tus atributos eran tus labios y…_

_- yo siempre quise saber si Q besaba bien!... tampoco se vale que tú – _Señaló a Jessica –_ hayas tenido esa chance y yo no…yo soy su mejor amiga! – _Ashley hacía acto de presencia, y al parecer el lado lésbico de las chicas salía a la luz

- Aquí nadie se va a besar con nadie! – Dijo Rachel interrumpiendo el pequeño griterío que se había generado, todas la miraron _– tú_ – señaló a Lauren – _nada de volver a hacer, se supone que estas en "algo" con el primo de ella–_ señaló a Megan a quién miró _– tú tienes NOVIO_ – luego miró a Jess y Ashley – _ustedes dos no se si tienen novio o están en una relación, a ti Jess te vi besándote con un chico en la fiesta de Toby pero no se si es tu novio _– La joven negó – _bueno… de todas formas ya dije nada de besos por si acaso_ – luego giró y miró a la última persona que quedaba – _y tú… _- Se encontró con Quinn y su característica ceja en alto, mientras le sonreía – _y tú…_

_- Yo qué?... _– Preguntó Quinn, pero la morena ya estaba bajo el encanto Fabray que al parecer no era la única que lo conocía con ese nombre

_- Listo cayó… -_Susurró Ashley y Megan la miró extrañada

_- Cayó? _– Susurró

_- Sip… bajo el encanto Fabray – _Respondió la joven –_ ceja en alto, sonría sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo…_

_- oooh ya veo – _Todas miraban a las chicas

_- tú… tú.. TÚ ME AYUDAS A PREPARAR EL CAFÉ – _Dijo Rachel por fin saliendo del trance y se dirigió a la cocina, obviamente seguida por Quinn. Las demás rodaron los ojos

_- Si claro!... ahora le dicen "preparar café"_ – Soltó Megan riéndose y todas asintieron

_- Así que… Lauren tuvo el privilegio de besarte_ – Soltó Quinn mientras ayudaba a la morena

- _mmhm -_ Respondió Rachel sin darle demasiada importancia

- _y que tal besa?_ – Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla

- _qué pasa?... celosa? –_ Dijo bromeando

- _mm no. más bien, curiosa_ – Respondió la ex rubia

- _bueno de ser así_ – Hizo una pausa de suspenso, mientras prendía la maquina del café – _si… besa MUY bien_ - no era necesario exagerar el "muy" pero quería jugar con Quinn

- _Mejor que yo?_ – Preguntó la rubia sin pensarlo, lamentó haberlo hecho

- _Detecto celos!_ – Dijo burlándose y le sonrió

- _tal vez un poquito_ – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos – _ahora responde…_

- _mm bueno_ – Se rascó la barbilla y se hizo la pensativa –_ no lo sé… no recuerdo mucho como besas _– Dijo mirándola y viendo la sonrisa pícara que se formaba en el rostro de la actriz al captar el juego de Rachel

- _ah no?_ – Dijo acercándose un poco más a la morena

_- no… tal vez podrías recordármelo_ – No hubo más palabras, Quinn no dudo en cortar el espacio que les quedaba y atacó los labios de Rachel para demostrarle cuan bien besaba. No solo fue un beso si no también sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo de la otra, Quinn rodeó el cuello de la morena y Rachel su cintura donde dejo varias caricias. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y Quinn la miró

- _Y bien…_

_- bueno tu beso me hizo olvidar el de Laurie…_ - Soltó la cintura de la rubia quién sonreía orgullosa pero frunció el ceño cuando vio como Rachel se separaba de ella – _espérame un momento que tengo que recordar como besa Lau… - _No pudo terminar su frase ya que Quinn la jaló del brazo para luego tomar su rostro y dejarle un sonoro ypasional beso

_- Listo ahora puedes ir… _- Dijo Quinn quién la soltó

_- No hace falta… definitivamente tienes el puesto 1 – _Dijo Rachel y volvió a besarla, sintiendo como Quinn sonreía debido al comentario.

- _Queremos el café para hoy!_ - Dijo Megan gritando y provocando que las chicas se separen y negaran con la cabeza

_- volvamos antes que se les ocurra aparecer aquí y terminar en otro momento incómodo para nosotras y para ellas un motivo más para molestarnos_

_- Estoy de acuerdo – _Respondió Rachel, le dio un beso en la nariz y terminaron de preparar el café. La noche de chicas finalizó con muchas risas, algún que otro comentario para la nueva parejita y alguna que otra anécdota.

- _Bueno creo que es hora de irnos… ya es un poco tarde_ – Decía Jessica quién miraba el reloj, eran las 3 am. Ashley asintió y acto seguido las chicas se levantaron del sofá _– la próxima cena debería ser en mi casa ya van dos veces que vinimos aquí es hora de hacer rotación… que les parece?_

- _Cuando gustes, cuenta con nosotras verdad chicas? – _Dijo Megan y sus amigas asintieron

_- perfecto! _– Dijo Jess y acto seguido todas se despidieron. Jessica se quedo mirando a Quinn que no había saludado ni a Rachel, ni a Megan ni a Lauren – _tú no piensas saludar?_

_- eeh yo me quedo a dormir – _Dijo tímidamente_. Sonrisas pícaras a la 1… a las 2…_

_- mm ya veo… y piensan dormir?– _ preguntó Ashley ganándose una mirada asesina de Quinn. Rachel se sonrojó y sus amigas reían

- _un momento!_ – Dijo Jessica y todas la miraron – _estuve toda la noche esperando que ustedes dos se den un beso frente a nosotras… y nada!_

- es verdad! –

apoyó Lauren a la joven

_- supuse que cuando nos íbamos, tú – _Señaló a Quinn –_ ibas a despedirte de Rachel con un beso así que iba a tener mi momento para verlas todas cursis… pero no contaba con que ibas a quedarte… así que no me voy de aquí hasta que le des un beso!_

_- Es en serio? – _Preguntó Quinn riéndose - _cuantos años tienes?... 10? _

_- queremos beso! _– Dijo Jessica y todas asintieron y comenzaron a hacer una especie de canto

_- queremos beso! Queremos beso! _– Exigía el público femenino. Rachel comenzó a reír

- _Lo pide el público…_ - Dijo Quinn

- _mm al público hay que complacerlo…_ - Respondió la morena – _ven aquí_ – Dijo susurrando y Quinn se acercó. Rachel tomó el rostro de la ex rubia y le dio un beso

-_BIEEEN!_ – Gritaron todos y aplaudían

_- AHORA CON LENGUAA!_ – Megan ya tenía que saltar con sus comentarios

_- Ni en tus sueños Megan… _ - Dijo Rachel mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn

- _mírenlas… de la mano al par de tórtolas_ – Dijo Jessica y todas sonrieron y luego observaron como Quinn y Rachel se miraron por unos segundos y se sonrieron - _vámonos Ash, o voy a empezar a envidiar a estas dos…_

-_ Si creo que también las estoy envidiando… _- Dijo la joven – _bueno chicas nos vemos_

_- Adiós – _Dijo Lauren quién se encargó de acompañarlas hasta la puerta

- _Voy al baño_ – Dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió mientras juntaba las tazas de café y se iba a la cocina. Megan volvió a sentarse en el sofá y Lauren una vez que se despidió de las chicas se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Rachel. La actriz volvió al living y se encontró con Megan sentada

_- Hey ven aquí_ – Dijo la morocha palmeando el sofá, Quinn se acercó y se sentó junto a ella _– Rachel es una gran persona… _- Dijo de la nada y la ex rubia la miró

_- Si que lo es… ella, es muy especial_

_- Exacto. Y más allá de las bromas que hacemos y las "amenazas" que te hicimos con Lauren… - _Quinn esbozó una sonrisa_ – Quiero decirte que me alegra que estén saliendo… Desde que conozco a Rachel nunca la vi sonreír tanto, es decir… es una persona muy bromista y graciosa pero este último tiempo tiene un brillo especial… El otro día cuando estaba hablando por teléfono contigo me quede observándola y realmente le haces muy bien… - _La sonrisa de Quinn se hizo aún más grande –_ Por eso te pido que la cuides mucho… Ella es una buena persona_

_- Me alegra oír eso… y me alegra saber que Rachel tiene dos grandes amigas que se preocupen por ella. Solo me queda por decirte que prometo que voy a cuidarla muchísimo. _

_- Más allá de tu fama y tu vida… Eres una excelente persona Quinn y por eso me pone tan contenta que seas tú la que haya conquistado el corazoncito de la enana… Créeme que no cualquiera lo logra_

_- Pues entonces me siento una de las mujeres más afortunadas del mundo!_

_- Ni lo dudes! – _Las chicas sonrieron y luego escucharon como Rachel y Lauren se acercaban al living

_- bueno… creo que yo me voy a la cama – _Dijo Lauren bostezando –_ dulces sueños chicas - _Las 3 chicas saludaron a Lauren

_- Vamos a dormir? - _Preguntó Rachel a la actriz quién asintió – _bien ve que yo olvidé algo en la cocina…_ - Quinn le sonrió y luego saludo a Megan antes de dirigirse a la habitación de la morena

- bueno… yo también me voy a mi linda cama – Dijo la morocha levantándose del sillón pero casi se cae cuando Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza – _qué demonios te pasa enana!?... Quinn esta aquí podrías esperarte hasta mañana si quieres que…_

_- Ya cállate! –_Interrumpió Rachel –_ escuche lo que hablaste con Quinn y solo quería agradecerte – _Se soltó del abrazo para ver la cara de su amiga –_ tú y Laurie son las hermanas que siempre quise tener…_

_- Y tú la enana que siempre quise tener… - Dijo Bromeando y recibió un golpe en su hombro_

_- En serio, gracias Meg… _

_- No tienes porque agradecerme… te mereces esto Rach, eres una gran persona y mereces sonreír – _Nuevamente la morena abrazaba a su amiga –_ bueno ahora me sueltas y vas a abrazar a tu chica…_

_- Buenas noches… _- Dijo Rachel una vez que se soltó del abrazo y volteó para irse a su habitación

_- Rach… - _La morena miró a su amiga y volvió a acercarse –_ por favor… que Fabray no te embarace esta noche, soy muy joven para ser tía- _Rachel rodó los ojos

_- La dulzura te dura poco… - _Dijo la morena riéndose y volvió a retomar su camino –_ Buenas noches!_

_- Dulces sueños enana…- _Rachel entró a su habitación y se encontró con Quinn ya con el pijama puesto

_- Voy al baño a lavarme los dientes…_ - Dijo la pelirroja tímidamente mostrando su cepillo, Rachel asintió y luego fue en busca de su pijama. Al cabo de unos minutos Quinn había vuelto a la habitación y ahora era Rachel quién estaba en el baño. Cuando regresó a su habitación la pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama esperándola, había apago la luz principal y dejo la del velador prendida – _lado izquierdo verdad?_

- _Así es…-_ Quinn se acomodó de su lado dejando el lado izquierdo para que la morena se acueste. Rachel se adentró en la cama y notó que Quinn sonriendo abrió sus brazos, no dudo un segundo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja – _gracias…_

- _Gracias?..._ – Pregunto extrañada

_- oí lo que hablaste con Megan y… bueno… me gustó lo que respondiste y quería agradecerte por la forma en que me tratas… _

- _En todo caso gracias a ti… por permitirme ser parte de tu vida_

_- No es justo que seas tan adorable y perfecta! Eres humana?- _Pregunto la morena y levantó su cabeza para mirarla, Quinn sonrió

_- Si lo soy… y temo decirte que la perfección no existe_

_- Tienes razón… pensándolo bien, si fueras perfecta no me gustarías_

- _Ah no?_ – Dijo extrañada pero sonriendo – _y por qué?_

_- Porque la perfección es como la normalidad… aburren! – _Rachel volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la actriz

_- Estoy de acuerdo… _- Dijo Quinn y acarició el brazo de la morena quién ante el roce se estaba quedando dormida

- Cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?

_- no lo sé, por lo menos una semana… pero hay un evento en Los Angeles que tal vez lo adelanten y bueno…_

_- Tienes que ir…_

_- Exacto… pero no pensemos en eso, mejor planeemos que vamos a hacer mañana_

_- Tengo planes mañana – D_ijo Rachel ya media dormida

_- Ah si? Y se puede saber que planes y con quién?_

_- mm planes no se todavía con exactitud y con quién… bueno con una señorita pelirroja que es una actriz muy conocida _

_- mm tal vez debería hablar con esa actriz…_

_- Para que quieres hablar con ella?_

_- Para decirle que no se robe a MI chica… - _"Mi chica" a ambas le gustó como sonó eso… Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír

_- Deja que yo hablo con ella y le digo que Rachel Berry ya tiene dueña… _- Respondió la morena y ahora era Quinn la que sonreía a más no poder. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más grande si es que eso era posible.

_- Buenas noches Rach… _

_- Buenas noches Quinnie – _Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras de la noche, o más bien, madrugada. Las chicas se quedaron dormidas en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

**Bueno esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar... Alguien puede decirme que idea se le cruzo a Quinn!? :O Al parecer en el próximo capitulo lo sabremos! Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Nos Leemos! :)**


	13. Charlie y la búsqueda del tesoro

**_- Ni Glee ni los famosos que aparecen me pertenecen-_**

_- Deja que yo hablo con ella y le digo que Rachel Berry ya tiene dueña… _- Respondió la morena y ahora era Quinn la que sonreía a más no poder. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más grande si es que eso era posible.

_- Buenas noches Rach… _

_- Buenas noches Quinnie – _Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras de la noche, o más bien, madrugada. Las chicas se quedaron dormidas en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Eran las 10 am de un domingo cualquiera. La morena comenzó a moverse y frunció el ceño al oír su despertador sonar, no recordaba que había puesto el reloj, ya que era domingo no había ningún apuro para despertar. Apagó el maldito despertador y luego estiró su mano buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien pero encontró un espacio vacio, abrió sus ojos y se percató que estaba sola.

-_Quinn?_ – Dijo casi en un susurro, se levanto y cuando lo hizo encontró una nota al lado de su celular

**_"Buenos días pequeña! Mi nombre es Charlie, y soy el lado sin sentido y "loco" de Quinn Fabray. Como verás ella no esta ahí para verte despertar. El motivo? Bueno es sencillo, como dije soy el lado "sin sentido" de ella así que decidí tener un pequeño brote de locura llevando a Quinn a un lugar específico de la ciudad… Apenas te despiertes llámame y te daré algunas indicaciones para que la encuentres._**

PD: por si te lo preguntas, si, fui yo quién puso el despertador. (Godzilla)

Charlie. "

_-Qué demonios!? Godzilla? – _Exclamó la morena riéndose ante esa extraña nota. Rápidamente tomó su celular y llamo a Quinn

_-"Aló?"_

- Hola Quinn…

- "Quinn?" – Dijo la voz del otro lado –_ "me temo que no esta disponible en estos momentos"_  
_  
- Y con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?_ – Preguntó la morena siguiendo el juego de la actriz

_- "Soy Charlie y por lo visto tu debes ser Rachel Berry verdad?"_

- Así es… y dime Charlie podrías decirme dónde se encuentra Quinn?

- "mmm solo te diré que tienes una hora para prepararte… a las 11 am pasarán a buscarte"

- Okey… y a donde voy?

-"Eso todavía no puedes saberlo así que deberías dejar de gastar tu tiempo hablando conmigo… son las 10:12 am. Nos vemooos!" – Y la actriz cortó la llamada

- _Holaa?_ – Dijo Rachel y suspiró _– demonios Fabray_ – Dijo sonriendo. La morena no perdió un minuto más, se fue al baño donde se dio una ducha para luego cambiarse y prepararse. Y allí se percató de un detalle. Qué debería ponerse?

- _Rach… puedo pasar?_ – La voz de Megan la sacó de sus pensamientos

- _Si claro…_ - Respondió la morena y abrió la puerta de su habitación

- _Buenos días…_ - Miró el interior de la habitación – _Quinn se fue temprano?_

- _Algo así…_ - Respondió la morena y su amiga frunció el ceño _– bueno en realidad me estoy preparando para verla pero… no me dijo a donde vamos a ir, solo me esta dando indicaciones para llegar al lugar_ – Rachel le mostró la nota a su amiga quién la leyó  
_  
- Qué clase de locura tiene Fabray_? _Qué es eso de Godzilla?_– Dijo riendo _- por cierto… en la cocina hay algo para tí_

- _Que hay!?_ – Dijo intrigada pero ni dejo que su amiga responda ya que salió disparando hacía la cocina. Donde se encontró con una nota pegada a una taza de café

**_"Rach: Necesitas energía para arrancar el día así que bebe una taza de café y disfrutas las galletas de avena que compre para ti._**

**_(Fiebre de sábado por la noche)_****__**

Charlie"

La morena nuevamente volvió a sonreír, calentó el café mientras sacaba las galletas de un pequeño paquete, donde también había un papel.

**"_Pista: Hay mucha gente en este lugar… es MUY visitado"_** – la morena rodó los ojos

– _Qué clase de pista es esta… New York entero es un lugar popular y lleno de gente. –_ Rachel agarro el café y las galletas para volver a su habitación y cambiarse.

_- Y bien… que vas a ponerte?_ –Pregunto Megan

_- No lo se… si supiera a donde debo ir sería más fácil_

_-Bueno veamos tu ropero… yo te ayudo –_Megan abrió una de las puertas del armario de Rachel donde había otra nota pegada –_ es en serio?_

- Dámela – Dijo la morena y se la sacó de la mano antes que la lea__

**"Bien… de seguro te preguntarás qué ponerte así que te daré una ayuda… ponte algo que usaría Rachel Berry"**

- Genial su ayuda no me sirve… - La morena suspiró y miró a su amiga –_ Qué me pongo Meg!?_

_- bien manos a la obra! _– Ambas chicas comenzaron a buscar en el armario, estuvieron unos 20 minutos mirando distintos outfits

- _definitivamente ese es el outfit elegido!_ – Dijo Megan mientras la morena daba una vuelta para mirarse en el espejo – _es casual pero elegante a la vez_

- Si, bueno es algo que acostumbro a usar así que… - Se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo_ – si… definitivamente es el outfit elegido _– Unos skinny jeans negros, una remera blanca un poco larga que tenia como dibujo la cara de un tigre, también tenía puesta una chaqueta negra entallada y en sus pies llevaba unas botas estilo borceguís color suela que combinaba con el color del estampado de su remera  
_  
- Bien… solo resta que te termines de maquillar, no mucho no lo necesitas_ - Rachel le sonrió y luego termino de prepararse. Siguió el consejo de su amiga y se maquilló lo justo y necesario.

-_Buenos días…_ - Dijo Lauren apoyándose en el marco de la puerta _– vaya… alguien tiene planes?_

_- La enana tiene una cita con la misteriosa Fabray_ – Dijo Megan mientras miraba como Rachel terminaba de arreglarse, Lauren frunció el ceño _– lee las notas que esta sobre el escritorio _– La joven lo hizo, y su sonrisa se iba agrandando poco a poco__

- Okey… esta mujer es increíblemente genial, esto es como la busqueda el tesoro!

- Si que lo es… 

_- Y entonces no sabes a donde vas?... _

_- nop… Solo tengo que esperar a que sean las 11 y tendré más información_

_- Bueno… -_Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche de la morena –_ faltan unos 15 minutos… te ofrecería mi ayuda pero por lo visto ya estas lista_

_- Así es… que opinas me veo bien?, estoy demasiado casual?... tal vez debería..._

- Rach calmate – Dijo Lauren y se acercó a ella_ –Luces genial y recuerda la nota… "ponte algo que use Rachel Berry"_

- Enana eres sexy así que deja de preocuparte – Exclamó Megan. La morena les sonrió y agradeció a ambas por los halagos.

Esos 15 minutos se le hicieron eternos, pero al fin habían pasado. 11:00 am en punto sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Quinn o… "Charlie".

**_- "Soy Charlie desde el celular de Quinn… Okey, ya son las 11 am espero que estés lista porque es hora de bajar y que comience la búsqueda… Suerte! – Q"_**

- "Estoy más que lista, nos vemos pronto! –R" – Respondió la morena, luego se despidió de sus amigas y abrió la puerta para irse, pero se frenó cuando encontró una nota pegada en dicha puerta.

-_Por el amor de Dios!, siento que voy a abrir la heladera y encontraré una nota de Quinn… qué dice Rach_?– Dijo Megan haciendo reír a sus amigas  
_  
**- "En la puerta te estará esperando un al Central Park y compra un globo rojo… Eso te ayudara a saber dónde estoy "** – _Leyó la morena

_- El Central Park es gigante… y cómo demonios un globo rojo va a ayudarte a encontrarla?... _

_- Meg… es como en las películas, esta todo planeado de seguro en el globo habrá otra nota _- Dijo Lauren_  
_

_- Pero no le aclara en que parte del Central Park comprar el globo y todas sabemos que hay más de un señor vendiendo globos por el parque…___

- De seguro Quinn le dijo al chofer a qué parte del Central Park debe dirigirse… repito esto es como en las películas

- Bueno… me encanta escuchar sus dudas y teorías pero será mejor que me vaya

- Suerte enana! – Dijeron sus amigas y la morena por fin salió de su hogar. Como Quinn le había dicho en la puerta estaba un auto esperándola.

- _Buenos días señorita Berry_ – Saludó el hombre, la morena lo reconoció

_- Buenos días Jack… cómo esta?_

- Muy bien y usted?

- Excelente… y por favor dime Rachel

- Como diga señ… Rachel – Se corrigió rápidamente el hombre y abrió la puerta del auto _– vamos?_

- Si claro – La morena subió al auto - _bien… voy al Central Park_

- Alguna parte en especial? – Preguntó el hombre y Rachel se extrañó un poco pensaba que el hombre tendría alguna indicación dada por parte de la actriz. Pensó unos segundos y luego recordó la nota de Quinn__

- Bueno… tengo que comprar un globo rojo – Dijo un tanto dudosa. El chofer frunció el ceño__

- Un globo rojo?... en el Central Park? – La morena asintió, el hombre se rascó la cabeza_ – mm bueno entonces la llevaré a la parte donde hay mas puestos… le parece?_

-Si claro – Dijo sonriéndole. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos Rachel se encontraba en el Central Park.

- _Muy bien hemos llegado… la espero verdad?_

- _eeeh si… si_ – Dijo dudosa y luego vio como el hombre se baja del auto y abría la puerta para que ella pueda bajar – _gracias… _

_- Por nada_

- _Jack_ – El hombre la miro esperando que continúe hablando _– por casualidad no le dieron alguna indicación para mi o no se… algo_

_- oh si una nota!_ – La morena sonrió, el hombre sacó un pequeño sobre de su traje – _casi lo olvido, discúlpeme… aquí tiene_

_- Gracias_ – Dijo la morena y abrió el sobre para encontrarse con otra pequeña nota de Quinn que al parecer no le era de gran ayuda como esperaba.

**_"Si estas leyendo esta nota es porque ya te encuentras en el Central Park. Recuerda, compra un globo rojo, luego le sacas una foto y me la envías.  
(Impacto profundo)_**

Charlie"

- _Demonios_ – Susurró la morena

- _Todo esta bien?_ – Preguntó el hombre

_- Eh si si… solo que estaba pensando_ – Se excusó – _no hay otra nota que le hayan dado o no se… un código o un nombre o algo?_

- _mm no… nada de eso._ –Dijo mirándola extrañado, Rachel suspiró – _Se encuentra bien?_

- _Si… si –_ Dijo sonriéndole _– bueno… voy a comprar eso…_ – Hacía señas extrañas con la mano

- _El _g_lobo rojo_ – Termino la frase el hombre que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el extraño comportamiento de la morena

_- Si eso el globo… bueno ya regreso_ –El hombre asintió y Rachel se dirigió a la parte donde había varios puestos – _Globos… que aquí nadie vende globos_? – Decía la morena mientras caminaba y observaba los puestos – _helados, salchichas. Juegos... marionetas?_ – Exclamó extrañada –_ hay marionetas y ni un puesto de globos!? – _Rachel continuó caminando hasta que sus ojos captaron a una niña que llevaba lo que tanto estaba buscando_- Globos! – Dijo _emocionada y camino rápidamente_ – hola discúlpame puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

-Mi mamá no me deja hablar con extraños

- Oh si lo entiendo… por cierto donde esta tu mami?

- Mi mamá dice que no debo darle información de ningún tipo a la gente que no conozco

- mmm entinedo – Pensó unos segundos –_ mira mi nombre es Rachel Berry y yo… quería saber donde compraste ese hermoso globo_

- Hola Rachel… -Dijo la niña sonriendo_ – Este globo se lo compre a un señor con bigotes graciosos…_

- aah si y dime donde esta el señor?

- Que señor?

- El que vende globos

- El que tiene los bigotes graciosos? – Preguntó la niña y Rachel arqueó una ceja

_- Si el señor de los bigotes graciosos…_

- Si y que quieres saber? – Bien... al parecer la niña estaba con ganas de molestar__

- Yo quiero saber DONDE esta el señor de los bigotes graciosos que vende globos

- aaaah tu quieres saber donde esta el señor que me dio mi globo? – Preguntó la niña sonriendo y Rachel suspiró__

- Así es… podrías decirme

- Y para que quieres saber?

- Porque quiero comprar uno globo rojo! – Dijo ya fingiendo una sonrisa y contando hasta 10 para no perder la cordura__

- Y que tipo de glob…

- Quiero un globo rojo y quiero saber donde esta el hombre de bigotes graciosos para que me venda uno!... okey? – Dijo interrumpiendo a la niña y ya de forma seria _– vas a decirme si o no?_

- Pues no… - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos__

- Por qué no?

- Por que eres grande para tener globos…

- No es para mí…

- Es para un nene o nena?

- Si para… una nena – Mintió la morena pero esa niña ya la estaba alterando _– mira no tengo mucho tiempo podrías decirme_

- Esta bien el señ...

- Hanna! Que te he dicho de molestar a la gente ven aquí – La voz de una mujer interrumpió a la niña que ante el reclamo volteó para irse__

- Espera… espera – Dijo Rachel_ – podrías decirme_

- Lo lamento pero mi mami no quiere que hable con extraños

- Pero si llevamos casi 5 min…

- Hanna! – La mujer se acercó_ – que te he dicho de… ya sabes de los… extraños – _Señaló a Rachel con su cabeza__

- Lo siento mami pero ella no me dejaba ir… quería sacarme mi globo – Rachel abrió los ojos como platos al oír la mentira de aquella niña y al ver el rostro de la madre__

-oh no… no es así

-Esta diciendo que mi hija miente!?

_-Si… bueno no. Es que yo solo quería saber donde…_

- Váyase de aquí o llamaré a un policía!

-Pero señora… yo solo quiero…

- ALEJESE! - La mujer tomó la mano de la niña y se fue. Rachel se quedó quieta sin entender la situación que acaba de vivir. Pudo observar como la niña se daba vuelta sonreía pícaramente y le sacaba la lengua__

- Maldita enana… ojala que tu globo se pinche –Susurró entrecerrando los ojos. Luego de ese pequeño incidente Rachel continuó caminando y para su suerte pudo divisar a aquel hombre de bigotes graciosos que vendía globos – _SI! GLOBOS!_ – Dijo emocionada y más de una persona la miró extrañada

- _Globos!_ – Gritaba el hombre mientras le sonreía a los niños que pasaban

- _Hola…_ - Dijo Rachel al acercarse

-_Buenos días señorita… quiere un globo?_

-_Si… necesito un globo rojo – _El hombre asintió y luego le dio el bendito globo de color rojo_ – gracias… - _Rachel le pagó__

- Muy bien aquí tiene su vuelto – El hombre le entrego el dinero_ – y gracias que tenga un buen día_

_- Igualmente… - _Respondió la morena y vio como el hombre comenzaba a alejarse –_ disculpe!_

- Dígame – Dijo el hombre volteándose__

- Mi nombre es Rachel…

- ooh bueno bonito nombre – Respondió el vendedor extrañado – _Mi nombre es Joseph_

_- Un gusto… de casualidad usted no tiene algo para darme ya sabe una nota… un numero o algo? –_ El hombre frunció el ceño pero luego de unos segundos sonrió

_- OOOH CLARO! Ya se a que te refieres_ – Dijo guiñándole el ojo, Rachel sonrió – _la próxima vez no hace falta que lo digas con tanta indirecta _- Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un pequeño papel y una lapicera que llevaba en su mochila _– Vaya nunca me pasó algo así pero es genial!_ _Aquí tienes…_

_- Gracias_ – Dijo la morena y luego vio el papel y frunció el ceño – _y esto que…_

_- Perdí mi celular pero es el número de mi casa…_ - Dijo guiñándole el ojo _– llámame después de las 6 pm y arreglamos para vernos… bonita_ – Y la boca de Rachel cayó hasta el piso

-_pero yo no…_ -No podía gesticular una palabra

_- Tranquila entendí tu indirecta… un poco rara pero bueno no te preocupes_ – Le sonrió -_ y si te lo preguntas no estoy casado así que ya sabes _– Un nuevo guiño de ojo – _estoy disponible_

- No pero … - Un niño interrumpió su explicación__

- Hablamos más tarde… Hola pequeñín quieres un globo? – El hombre se concentró en el niño_. _Rachel tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, decidió salir rápidamente del parque, ya estaba más que avergonzada

_- Increíble… solo a mí me pasan estas cosas_ – Susurraba mientras volvía al auto

_- Veo que ha conseguido el globo_ – Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba para abrirle la puerta

_- Créame no fue lo único que conseguí –_ Dijo un tanto irónica pero el hombre no capto el comentario –_ Jack podrías sacarme una foto con el globo?_

_- Si claro… -_ Rachel le dio su celular le indicó que solo salga su brazo con el globo, no quería que la actriz viera todavía su outfit. Por más que era algo casual quería dar un poco de intriga. Al cabo de unos segundos ya tenía la dichosa foto para enviarle a Quinn

**_- "He aquí la foto del bendito globo rojo (image.00086) – R"_**

**_- "Genial!... ahora tienes que ir a comprar unas piruletas en forma de corazón- Q"_**

**_- "Qué?... y el globo, que hago con el? – R"_**

**_- "Necesitas las piruletas para saber que debes hacer con el globo – Q" _**– Rachel rodó los ojos y suspiró

**_- _**_Jack olvidé comprar unas golosinas, vuelvo enseguida_

- Aquí la espero– La morena bajó del auto rápidamente sin darle tiempo al chofer a que baje y le abra la puerta. Diez minutos más tarde Rachel volvía corriendo al auto con una bolsa.  
_  
- Bien… ya tengo las piruletas_

- Annie Hall – Dijo el chofer de la nada y Rachel lo miró

_- Disculpa?... no te oí Jack_

- Annie Hall – Volvió a repetir y Rachel frunció el ceño

- _Annie Hall?_ _Qué demo… -_ Hizo una pausa y recordó que la ex rubia le había estado nombrando distintas películas en las notas – _ooh si si claro Annie Hall_

**_- "Ya tengo las piruletas quieres una foto para comprobarlo? – R"_**

- "Si por favor y ya que estamos… que opinas de mis lentes de sol, me quedan bien? (Image.04854) – Q" - En la foto se podía ver un primer plano de Quinn, con una gafas que ocupaban gran parte de su rostro,y su perfecta sonrisa

**_- "Te quedan hermosas Quinn… aquí tienes la foto espero que te guste (Image.0983) – R" – _**La morena dudó unos segundos en enviar la foto. Había decidido abrir una de las piruletas y sacarse una foto comiéndola… Sonrío un poco mientras con sus dientes mordía levemente la golosina. Rachel era tímida pero sabía que uno de sus atributos eran sus labios, así que imagínense lo sexy que quedó esa fotografía.

**_- "No es justo que envíes ese tipo de fotos…y recuerda soy Charlie - Q"_**

- "Cierto lo siento Charlie!...Ah no? Y por qué no puedo enviar esa foto? – R"

- "Es demasiado sexy… - Q" – Rachel sintió pequeños choques de electricidad al recibir esa ó una pequeña risa y luego se percató que llevaba más de 5 minutos en el auto y que Jack esperaba las indicaciones

**_- "Jack esta esperando que le diga a donde debo ir… podrías darme la siguiente indicación? – R"_**

- "Ya no hay más indicaciones… tienes todas las pistas solo resta que vengas aquí a buscar a Quinn – Q"

- "Pero solo tengo el globo y las piruletas!? - R"

- "Segura? – Q"

**_- "Si bueno y también los nombres de las películas… por cierto por qué nombras esas películas? –R" - _**Quinn no llegó a responderle debido a que la morena capto el mensaje de esos nombres.**__**

- "Ya me di cuenta… esas son las pistas verdad? – R"

- "Exacto!... busca la relación y sabrás donde estoy –Q"

- _Jack… tú que opinas_ – Dijo Rachel y el hombre la miro –_ Qué tienen en común Godzilla, Fiebre de sábado por la noche , impacto profundo y Annie Hall?_

- mmm son películas?

- SI bueno pero que más pueden tener en común?

_- No he visto Impacto profundo pero las demás si, y todas tienen como ciudad a New York_ – Rachel arqueó una ceja y sonrió

- _Es verdad!_ – Dio un pequeño aplauso - _genial bien Jack ya estamos cerca!_

_- Cerca?... pero si no…_

- Cerca de descubrir al lugar donde debo ir

- aaah ok… okey – El chofer ya comenzaba a preguntarse si Rachel era una persona "cuerda". Diez minutos más y Rachel aún no encontraba otra relación entre las películas

_- Okey no son del mismo director… ni mismos actores… productor!? No tampoco_ – Suspiró con hartazgo y tomó su celular

**_- "Okey todas son películas y todas tienen como escena principal la ciudad de NY. Podrías darme una mano? – R"_**  
**_  
- "mm no. No puedo darte más ayuda demasiado con las pistas y la foto… una vez que lo descubras le indicas a Jack el lugar y cuando llegues dile que puede retirarse…– Q"_**

_- Foto?_ – Pensó Rachel y luego recordó la foto de los lentes de Quinn _– pero si solo se ven sus lentes…_ - Buscó la foto en su celular y la observó por unos minutos hasta que se percató de un detalle. En los lentes se reflejaba el lugar en donde estaba la actriz – BINGO!

_- Encontró el lugar?_ – Dijo Jack al ver la reacción de la morena

_- Si…_ - Dijo sonriendo y le indicó el lugar. El hombro encendió el auto y se dirigió al destino –_ pero que tarada cómo es que no me di cuenta… _- Decía Rachel riendo. Mientras iba en viaje recibió un mensaje de Quinn o más bien Charlie preguntándole si ya había podido unir las pistas. La morena le mintió diciéndole que estaba en eso. Al cabo de más de 20 minutos Rachel llegó a destino. Bajó del auto, se despidió de Jack y emprendió su camino, mientras avanzaba pudo divisar una silueta familiar. Si definitivamente era Quinn sentada en un banco donde se podía observar aquella famosa estructura. La actriz estaba de espaldas a Rachel por lo cual no podía ver que se acercaba a ella

**_- "Bueno al parecer soy un poco torpe así que me volví al apartamento –R"_**

- "Qué!?... cómo que te volviste? –Q"

- "Si… lo siento Charlie dile a Quinn que lamento no haber podido ir a buscarla xx – R" – Quinn frunció el ceño ante ese mensaje, no perdió tiempo llamó a Rachel**__**

_- "Hola Charlie?" – _Dijo Rachel burlándose mientras se acercaba a paso rápido__

- Rachel como que te volviste a tu apartamento?

- "Así es… no logré entender las pistas y bueno estaba cansada" – La respiración agitada de la morena y el ruido confundían a la pelirroja__

- Pero… no notaste algo en la foto que te envié? Qué es ese ruido?

- "El ruido?... es que estoy entrando al edificio… y no lo siento Charlie" – Rachel estaba a pocos pasos de la actriz. Sabía que si decía una palabra más iba a ser descubierta__

- Rach en la foto de los lentes se reflejaba el… - No pudo terminar su oración porque una dulce y familiar voz la interrumpió__

- Puente de Brooklyn? – Volteó y se encontró con Rachel quién sonreía como una niña de 5 años y a eso sumándole el globo y las piruletas_ – tu debes ser Charlie verdad?_

- Soy Quinn… - Dijo sonriendo tímidamente__

- ooh yo quería conocer a Charlie – Exclamó bromeando

_- Tal vez en otro momento…_ - Respondió Quinn y le sonrió – _Veo que tienes lo que te pedí_

_- Si –_ Dijo orgullosa y mirando el globo – _ahora vas a decirme para que necesitaba estas cosas_

- _mm para nada_ – Rachel abrió la boca sin creerlo

_- Pero… dijiste que para obtener las pistas…_

_- Yo no dije eso fue Charlie_ – Respondió Quinn burlándose _– y te recuerdo que es una persona "sin sentido_" – La morena rodó los ojos

_- Ven sígueme… _- Quinn se levantó y comenzó a caminar, la morena obviamente la siguió. Quinn frenó un taxi

_- Un taxi?_

_- Si… vamos a unas calles de aquí_ – Rachel asintió y subió al taxi seguida de Quinn.

_- Cuanto tiempo llevas esperando aquí?_

- _Llevo unos 15 minutos… Y recuerdas que te comente que Ashley tiene unos amigos que viven en Brooklyn?_

- Si

_- Bueno… no viven muy lejos de aquí por lo cual estuve con ella hasta hace un rato y luego se fue a visitarlos_

- Genial… y alguien te reconoció?

- no… estos lentes y al parecer mi cambio de look "distraen" un poco – Rachel le regaló una sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos llegaron.

- _Oye… podemos estar aquí_? – Preguntó la morena mientras observaba su alrededor, estaban en la parte del puerto

_- Si tranquila… mira_ – Señaló un lugar un poco alejado – _En aquel puerto también hay gente…_  
_  
-Pero en este…_

- La gente siempre elige aquel porque se ve el puente más cerca- Rachel le sonrió__

- Eres ingeniosa… - Dijo la morena mientras se acercaban al borde del puerto –_ Todas las películas tienen al puente como escena…_

- Por algo las elegí – Dijo sonriendoluego suspiró nerviosa –_ sabes… hay una en particular que me gustaría "recrear" aquí contigo_

_- Recrear?_

_- Si por eso te traje aquí… te das una idea cual puede ser?_

- mmm bueno supongo que Godzilla e impacto profundo no… porque deberíamos destruir el puente y no quiero ir presa… - Quinn no pudo evitar reír –_ Fiebre de sábado por la noche… si mal no recuerdo están sentados en un banco muy parecido al que estuvimos hace unos minutos_

- Entonces…

- Vamos a recrear Annie hall?

- Algo así… te suena familiar este lugar? – Rachel miró a su alrededor y asintió__

- Aquí tienen una conversación bastante particular…

_- Si… bueno tal vez no quiero recrear la escena tal cual, me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas****_

- Entonces no vas a decirme cosas como… "Eres sexy, increíblemente sexy … Sabes lo que eres? Eres una perversa poli… - Rachel dudó la palabra –_ bueno poli algo…_

-Perversa polimorfa – Dijo riéndose__

- Exacto… entonces no vas a decirme eso?

-Eres una perversa polimorfa? – Dijo arqueando la ceja__

- Claro que no… - Ambas rieron_ – bueno ya que no vas a decirme que soy una perversa polimorfa y que soy genial en la cama… -_Rachel hizo una pausa percatándose de lo que había dicho –_ okey… no puedo creer que haya dicho eso – _Se sonrojó y Quinn no pudo evitar abrazarla__

- Eres adorable lo sabes?

-Quinn estamos en la calle…

-Error estamos en un puerto y por si no te diste cuenta no hay "moros en la costa" – Se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió - _Hola_

_- Hola…_ - Quinn le dio un beso en la frente y rompió el abrazo, camino unos pasos acercándose al borde del puerto. – _Recuerdas lo que le preguntó Annie a Alvy luego de ese dialogo sobre lo genial que era en la cama?_

- _S… si_ – Dice nerviosa – _le pregunta si él la ama _–Rachel pudo escuchar el gran suspiro que dio Quinn__

- Exacto… y él le da una explicación bastante extraña diciéndole que la ama pero solo agrega letras como "I luurve you, I luff you" Lo recuerdas?

_-Si claro que lo recuerdo_ – Respondió la morena sonriendo pero aún nerviosa

- _Qué piensas de eso… por qué crees que Alvy no puede decirle que la ama sin usar letras en el medio?_

- bueno yo pienso que es una excusa… que no esta seguro ya sabes… la quiere pero no la ama o no se tal vez simplemente no es el momento de decirlo

- Por lo visto pensamos lo mismo – Respondió Quinn y se acercó a Rachel para tomarle las manos –_ Voy a ser honesta contigo como lo he sido hasta ahora. – _La miró a los ojos –_ me gustas y mucho, y dijimos de tomar las cosas con calma_

- Si – Dijo Rachel intentando comprender lo que iba a decir__

- Yo no vengo aquí para decirte "I luurve you" – Ambas rieron_ – pero tampoco estoy lista para decirte… _- Hizo una pausa y suspiró nerviosa__

- No hace falta que me expliques lo entiendo – Dijo la morena ahorrándole las palabras que tanto nervios le daban decir __

- Okey pero hay algo que si me gustaría decirte o más bien algo que me gustaría rescatar de ese diálogo que tienen Annie y Alvy

- Soy toda oídos – Dijo Rachel y le acarició la mejilla__

- "Amor es una palabra muy débil para lo que yo siento…" - Rachel le sonrió, Quinn rodeo a la morena por la cintura y esta la rodeo por el cuello –_ y a esa frase me gustaría agregarle una pregunta_

- Cuál? – Quinn trago saliva, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía jurar que Rachel lo oía__

- Rachel… qui, quieres ser mi novia? – Y lo dijo, con todos los nervios a flor de piel pero lo dijo. Rachel se podría decir que sintió como sus piernas temblaban, su corazón daba un vuelvo y las palabras… bueno no le salían – _Rach?_

- Yo… yo – Balbuceaba la morena y al ver como el rostro de Quinn se transformaba en una expresión de miedo sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar –_ Si claro que quiero! – _Dicho eso la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –_ dios eres increíble y quiero besarte ahora mismo_

- mmm pues – Se separó un poco del abrazo miro a su alrededor_ – aún no hay moros en la costa – _Dijo guiñándole el ojo y lo próximo que pudo ver o más bien sentir, fueron los labios de Rachel chocando con los suyos. En un beso dulce y al que ya se había acostumbrado a recibir pero no por eso dejaba de ser especial. Un beso más en la lista pero el primero como novias

- _Ahora me toca preguntar a mi… Quinn Fabray quieres ser mi novia?_

_- mmm no lo sé… déjame pensarlo_ – Se hizo la pensativa y Rachel le golpeó el hombro sutilmente, Quinn comenzó a reír – _claro que quiero_

- Mucho mejor – Dijo la morena y le regalo otro beso. Miradas, sonrisas y caricias fueron los gestos que aparecieron durante unos minutos.__

- Bueno me quedaría aquí todo el día pero… viendo que son las 12:30 pm quieres ir a almorzar?

- Si, a dónde quieres ir?

- Ashley me recomendó un lugar que no queda muy lejos y dice que es excelente, vamos?

- Claro! – Las chicas dieron unos pasos pero Rachel frenó –_ espera… que hago con el globo?_

- mmm ya se! – Quinn abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño cuaderno y una la picera, anotó algo que la morena no llegó a leer y doblo el papel. Luego con el hilo del globo enganchó dicho papelito y por último lo soltó

_- Demonios debí haber traído mi cámara…_ - Dijo Rachel lamentándose ante la excelente imagen que estaba viendo. La ciudad de New York de fondo, el puente de Brooklyn y un globo rojo volando por el aire

_- Creo que tengo la solución para eso –_ Y si, el bolso de Quinn era como el de Felix el gato. Sacó su cámara y luego fotografió dicha imagen que ellas dos habían creado – _mira… quedo genial_

_- Quedó hermosa! Luego tienes que __pasármela_ – Dijo Rachel y miró a Quinn quién estaba distraída mirando la foto, le dio un corto beso en los labios y le sonrió, luego le dio la piruleta – _es para ti… _

_- Gracias… pensé que no ibas a dármela – _Dijo bromeando__

-Oye… - Quinn la miró –_ que escribiste en ese papel?_

- "Let love in" - Respondió la actriz y la sonrisa de Rachel bueno… son esas sonrisas de enamorada que pone la gente _– Vamos a comer?_ - Y Rachel solo pudo asentir. Caminaron unas calles hasta llegar al restaurant recomendado por Ashley. Pidieron sus respectivos platos y pasaron la comida entre charlas y obviamente miradas cómplices

- _Quinn… oh por dios!_ – La morena miró su celular- _es 21 de Abril eso quiere decir que falta casi una semana para tu cumpleaños_

- Si lo sé… por eso quería quedarme unos días más para festejarlo aquí – Dijo tímidamente  
_  
- En… en serio? – _La pelirroja asintió_ – pero no va a ser posible verdad?_

- Hoy recibí una llamada de mi representante y no… debo volver el 27 

_- Ya veo… - _Dijo haciendo un gesto de frustración **_  
_**_  
- Me hubiera gustado poder pasar mi cumpleaños aquí contigo pero…_

- Hay obligaciones que cumplir lo entiendo – Dijo Rachel acariciándole la mano_ – ya tendremos algún momento para festejarlo****_

- Por supuesto tú, yo y Charlie !** - **Las dos rieron  
_  
- Hablando de Charlie… nunca te presentaste formalmente como tu otro yo…_

- mmm en ese caso es hora de que Charlie aparezca – Quinn se puso seria carraspeo y luego extendió su mano**_ – _**_Hola soy Quinn Fabray… - _Rachel frunció el ceño -_ pero puedes llamarme Charlie_

- Un gusto conocerte Charlie… - Dijo Rachel riendo. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban concentrados en lo que "Charlie" decía si no en lo que había hablado minutos antes con Quinn. Su cumpleaños.

* * *

**_Holaa! Bueno las chicas formalizaron... mucho amor, mucha felicidad y ahora se viene el cumpleaños de Quinn, que les adelanto no será en el próximo capitulo, si no que veremos una "previa" a lo que sería la fiesta y todo eso! Esta vez le toca a Rachel sorprender a Quinn... se irá a Los Angeles de visita? :O_**

Nos Leemos! :D


	14. Una morena en apuros

**_- Ni Glee ni los famosos que aparecen me pertenecen-_**

Quinn se puso seria carraspeo y luego extendió su mano**_ – _**_Hola soy Quinn Fabray… - _Rachel frunció el ceño -_ pero puedes llamarme Charlie_

-_ Un gusto conocerte Charlie…_ -Dijo Rachel riendo. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban concentrados en lo que "Charlie" decía si no en lo que había hablado minutos antes con Quinn. Su cumpleaños.

* * *

9 DÍAS DESPUES.

Martes 30 de Abril, un hermoso día soleado comenzaba con una temperatura agradable.

- _Al fin llegamos -_ Exclamaba Megan contenta, mientras pasaban el último control del aeropuerto - _hola Los Angeles!_

- Es un hermoso día deberíamos ir a la playa…

- Si, dejemos las cosas en el hotel y…

- Chicas –

Interrumpió Rachel –_ tenemos una semana para ir a la playa, por favor hoy solo podríamos concentrarnos en el cumpleaños de Quinn y el regalo_

- Tranquila enana tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos y comprar el regalo

- Si Rach… a demás no le habías comprado algo ya?

- Si pero no pienso regalarle solo un libro…

_- Okey vamos a buscar el auto que alquilamos, luego al hotel, nos cambiamos, vamos a desayunar y luego manos a la obra – _Dijo Lauren, las chicas asintieron y fueron en busca de su auto_. _Megan fue la encargada de retirar las llaves, ya que ella había hecho la reserva y era la única que podía manejar, debido a que tenía 25 años. Tanto Rachel como Lauren tenían 22 y si querían manejar debían pagar un cargo extra, cosa que no hicieron ya que preferían gastarlo en otra cosa.

_-Bien aquí tengo la llave, y los papeles… tenemos que ir a planta baja, el auto esta en el sector F8 – _Decía Megan mientras caminaba hacía el ascensor

_- Okey vamos_ – Dijo Rachel – _por cierto que auto rentaste?_

- Ya lo verán

– Expreso la morocha sonriendo de lado. Las chicas bajaron y una vez en el lugar comenzaron a buscar el sector previamente indicado por Megan

- _Sector E…._ –Dijo Lauren – _Allí esta, sector F!_ – Dijo señalando el lugar, rápidamente se acercaron

- _Meg… estas segura que es el F8?_ – Preguntó Rachel mirando el auto

_- Si, es el correcto_ – Dijo la morocha mientras abría el auto

- _Pero esto..._ – Dijo la morena quién no termino su frase ya que Lauren la interrumpió

_- Rentaste un mustang convertible!?_ – Dijo la rubia sin creerlo – _oh por dios último modelo! vamos a parecer unas estrellas de Hollywood!_

-Ahora entiendo porque nos obligaste a empacar en la maletas pequeñas –

Susurró Rachel pero su amiga la escuchó

- No te imaginas lo duro que fue meter toda mi ropa en esa maleta –

Expresó con dolor la morocha -_ Dime enana no te gusta el auto?_

- Me encanta! –

Exclamó Rachel –_ pero… en serio va a entrar nuestro equipaje ahí?_

- Claro que si mira…

- Dijo Lauren quién abrió el baúl – _ponemos_ _dos maletas aquí – _Señaló el baúl _– la tercera maleta en el asiento trasero y los dos bolsos sobre la maleta_

_- Menos charla y más acción – _Dijo Megan, quién tomó una de las maletas y las puso en el baúl. Luego de 5 minutos habían podido acomodar perfectamente todo. Megan era la conductora designada, Lauren la copiloto y Rachel… una especie de "cuidadora de equipaje" ya que iba en el asiento trasero y a su costado tenía parte de el. Al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron al hotel.

_- oh dios esta cama es genial –_ Decía Lauren ya acostada

- _Chicas… ustedes creen que a Quinn no le moleste hospedarme en su casa?_ – Preguntaba la morena con vergüenza

- _Enana… Quinn va a estar más que feliz de tenerte con ella, es más, de la forma en que te mira yo diría que te va a obligar a que te quedes en su cama por el resto de la semana _– Lauren no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga pero Rachel agacho la cabeza avergonzada

-_ Demonios_ – Dijo tapándose la cara

_- Que pasa Rach? _- Expresó Lauren y luego se sentó de golpe en la cama –_ oh por dios no me digas que tú y Fabray ya se acostaron!?_ – La morena se sonrojó

_- Te sonrojaste!_ – Exclamó Megan –_NUESTRA ENANA CLAVO SUS GARRAS!_ – Decía la morocha exagerando - _Y qué tal Fabray, estuvo bien? –_ Preguntaba mientras movía sus cejas pícaramente

_- Dejen de decir estupideces!_ – Exclamó Rachel – _no voy a darte ese tipo de información sobre Quinn y de todas formas no paso nada…_

_- A ver señorita mojigata_ – Rachel rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Megan- _y si no paso nada, por qué te sonrojaste? – _La morena se puso aún más nerviosa

- _Bue… bueno es que… _ – Jugaba con sus manos y volvía a agachar su cabeza –_ hubo un problema…_

_- Un problema?_ - Preguntó Lauren y la morena asintió mientras seguía jugando con sus manos

_- Rachel deja de mover las manos y habla de una vez…_

_- Prometan que no van a burlarse… - _Pidió la morena

_- Yo no puedo prome…_

- Megan –

Interrumpió la rubia y Megan rodó los ojos y asintió dando a entender que aceptaba el pedido de la morena. _– prometemos que no vamos a burlarnos… ahora cuéntanos Rach_

- Okey… -

Suspiró nerviosa_ – Una noche antes de que Quinn vuelva a Los Angeles…  
_  
FLASHBACK**_  
_  
**Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas en el living mirando una película. Rachel se encontraba sentada apoyando las piernas en la mesita que tenía en la sala, mientras que la actriz había optado por apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Rachel. La morena se había concentrado en admirar el perfil de Quinn, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

_- Es increíble_ – Dijo casi en un susurro pero Quinn la escuchó

_- Tú crees?... para mi era un poco obvio que iba a terminar encontrando al asesino_ – Decía la rubia concentrada en la película

- _No, no me refiero a eso** –**_Respondió la morena y Quinn se giró para observarla_ – es increíble lo hermosa que eres Quinn – _La actriz sonrió tímidamente, luego se impulso con los brazos provocando que ahora quedara sentada sobre la morena_- lo sé no es noticia nueva para ti, de seguro te lo dicen siempre verdad?_

_- A decir verdad si – _Respondió aún con timidez_ – pero me encanta oírlo de ti… - _Expresó la ex rubia mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba a Rachel por los hombros - _es el triple de genial_

- Me agrada oír eso –

Respondió Rachel quién la tomo por la cintura y la acercó para darle un tierno beso, pero poco a poco el beso se torno más pasional al punto que no sabían como pero al cabo de unos minutos Rachel se encontraba acostada en el sillón y Quinn sobre ella. La actriz abandonó los labios de la morena para dedicarse a dejar besos en su mandíbula y bajar lentamente hacía su cuello, donde los besos se volvieron más húmedos y sensuales, provocando que Rachel largara pequeños suspiros de placer. Quinn se atrevió a bajar su mano y levantar un poco la remera de la morena para acariciar su abdomen, mientras que por inercia comenzó a moverse sobre Rachel, provocando que con su pierna generara una cierta fricción que excitaba aún más a su novia, pero al parecer esa excitación fue demasiado placentera para Rachel provocando que las cosas se le fueran de control, su cuerpo se tensó y se encorvó – _oooh… _– exclamó gimiendo, y rápidamente abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- _estas bien?_ – Preguntó Quinn al ver como la morena se quedó quieta, la ex rubia se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar pero no quería incomodar a la morena.

_- Ne… necesito ir al baño, podrías…_ - No hizo falta que Rachel terminara su oración. Quinn se sentó a un costado del sillón y acto seguido la morena salió como disparando. Se encerró en el baño y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en ese pequeño espacio. –_ demonios esto no pudo haber pasado… de seguro se dio cuenta! – _Rachel prácticamente estaba auto insultándose por lo poco "resistente" que había sido. Más de diez minutos fueron los que estuvo encerrada en el baño, no sabía como actuar frente a Quinn, pero al parecer la actriz si sabía que hacer.

- _Hey todo esta bien?_

_- Si… si – _Respondió la morena nerviosa. Y luego de eso hubo un silencio por parte de ambas, silencio que luego de dos extensos minutos fue cortado por Quinn

- _Rach… sal del baño_ – pidió con mucha amabilidad – _respecto a lo que paso hace un rato…_

- No lo digas por favor

– Exclamó la morena – _ya tengo suficiente vergüenza con saber que te diste cuenta_

_- No tienes porque avergonzarte… Lo que paso es normal_

_- Quinn se que lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor_

_- Rachel sal del baño quiero verte a ti y no sentir que hablo con una puerta – _Quinn se quedó esperando que la morena se dignara a salir pero no paso nada – _okey si no quieres salir creo que me voy de aquí… -_Dijo fingiendo enojo

- _No espera_ – Al parecer la morena había caído, lentamente abrió la puerta y salió con la cabeza gacha

_- Mírame_ – Pidió Quinn pero la morena negó con la cabeza por el cual con sus manos tomó el rostro de Rachel y lo elevó – _hola pequeña -_ y Rachel no pudo evitar mirarla ante esa ternura que tenía la actriz, "pequeña" o "peque" eran los apodos que Quinn comenzó a utilizar de forma cariñosa

_- Lo siento… arruine el momento_ – Dijo Rachel y bajo su mirada – _nunca me pasó algo así…_ - Quinn suspiró y acto seguido tomó la mano de la morena y la guió hacía el living para sentarse y poder hablar

_- No arruinaste nada_ – Respondió la actriz – _son cosas que pasan y no tienes porque preocupart…_

_- Quinn – _Interrumpió la morena y la miró –_ Soy una persona de 22 años que se comportó como un maldito adolescente precoz… me corrí con un simple movimiento! - _La pelirroja se sorprendió por la actitud y la forma de hablar que tuvo Rachel, se podría decir que le gusto ver ese lado de la morena _– Qué!?_

_- Me encantas – _Dijo sonriéndose –_ y aunque te sientas avergonzada, que no deberías estarlo porque es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera – _aclaró la ex rubia –_ debo admitir que me alegra saber que te pasó conmigo… en cierta forma me hace sentir más especial – _le guiñó el ojo

_- Debes ser la única persona que se puede alegrar con algo como "eso" _– Dijo casi susurrando, Quinn se acercó y le dio un beso

_- Deja de preocuparte… - _Intento volver a darle un beso pero la morena se alejó_ – qué pasa?_

_- Creo que mejor nada de besos…_

_- Rachel –_ Exclamó Quinn y entrecerró los ojos

_- Okey… solo besos pero nada de… - _Se sonrojó y casi con un hilo de voz siguió hablando_ – nada de lengua –_ Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla

_- Okey me conformo con eso – _Dijo mientras le depositaba un nuevo beso en la cabeza. Realmente no le importaba que su novia haya tenido ese tipo de "situación", pero sabía que no iba a convencerla de que todo estaba bien, prefirió no darle más importancia al tema y disfrutar lo que restaba de la noche junto a su chica.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_-Y eso es lo que paso…_ - Dijo Rachel suspirando – _dije que no pueden reírse pero se que van a hacerlo así que… adelante BURLAS VENID A MÍ! _– Exclamó y hubo un silencio por parte de sus amigas, silencio que hizo sonreír a Rachel pensando que sus amigas la comprendían, pero la sonrisa no le duraría mucho tiempo ya que unas sonoras carcajadas interrumpieron ese momento

- _- JAJAJAJAJA EN SERIO ENANA!? NO TE AGUANTAS NADA_ –Megan era una "excelente" amiga

_- JAJAJAJA ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA TE QUIERO PERO… DIOS ERES LO MAXIMO_ – y si Lauren no se quedaba atrás y la cara de Rachel fue un poema.

- _Oígan!_ – Exclamo enojada y se cruzó de brazos

- _Qué!?_ – Dijo Megan – _nos dijiste que podíamos reírnos_

_- Fue una forma de decir_ – Dijo Rachel y se levantó de la cama – _Maldigo el momento en que decidí contárselos_ – tomó su bolso y cuando estaba por salir Lauren la frenó

- _ven aquí…_ - Dijo la rubia – _okey perdón no fue a propósito_

_- Si Rach… solo nos causó gracia el dramatismo con el que contaste la historia _– Dijo Megan – _ven enana siéntate _– La morena suspiró y les hizo caso _– a ver cual es el problema?_

_- En serio me lo estas preguntando Megan?_

_- Rachel a ver – _Dijo la morocha mientras se acomodaba en la cama –_ okey se dieron un par de besos, caricias bla bla te excitaste y te corriste, que tiene de malo?_

_- Justamente eso… que fueron besos y caricias y… eso – _Dijo frustrada

_- Rach hace cuanto que no tienes sexo con alguien? – _Preguntó sin rodeos Lauren

_- Bueno… yo… no se un año_

_- Momento el último fue ese friki de la universidad? – _Preguntó Megan y Rachel rodó los ojos

_- Si fue Adam y no era ningún friki… a demás dices "Fue el último" como si tuviera un gran historial – _Exclamó la morena _– te recuerdo que solo estuve con dos personas una fue Jake y bueno Adam…_

_- En fin – _Dijo Lauren_ – hace un año que no tienes "acción" y a eso sumarle que tú novia es una de las mujeres más sexys que existe… - _Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa de la belleza de su chica – _yo creo que es muy normal que te pase eso… solo indica una cosa Rach_

_- Qué cosa? Que soy una calenturienta_

_- NO! – _Dijo Megan_ – que te gusta y atrae muchísimo en todos los sentidos – _y por primera vez la morocha decía algo coherente y sin burlas

_- Si creo que no hay duda que me atrae_ – Hizo una pausa, donde se le vino la imagen de su novia – _y MUCHISIMO me atrae_ – un babero para Rachel por favor

- _Entonces deja de preocuparte Rachie!_ – Exclamó Lauren

_- Es que… no quiero que me vuelva a pasar ya sabes, quiero estar a su altura no quiero arruinar las cosas_

_- Enana no vas a arruinar nada_ – Dijo Megan –_ si te vuelve a pasar, no es el fin del mundo es normal, además tienes algo a favor mi querida Berry_

_- A favor?_

_- Te recuerdo que las mujeres no debemos esperar mucho tiempo para volver a sentir "placer"_ – Le guiñó el ojo

- _Buen punto_ – Dijo Laurie

_- Buen punto_ – Repitió Rachel asintiendo.

Luego de comer algo y cambiarse de ropa, las chicas fueron en busca de otro regalo para Quinn. Llevaban más de dos horas caminando por las calles de Los Angeles, al parecer la morena no encontraba un regalo que considere "perfecto" para su novia

_-Rachel creo que es la cuarta vez que pasamos por esta calle_ – Dijo Megan ya cansada de caminar _– porque no le compras en esa tienda donde con Laurie elegimos esos zapatos para…_

_- No voy a regalarle algo de la misma tienda que ustedes!_ – Dijo la morena _– a demás quiero algo especial no un par de zapatos o ropa…_

_- Oye estas insinuando que nuestro regalo es…_

_- Es muy lindo, de seguro esos zapatos le van a encantar pero… yo soy su novia y es el primer cumpleaños que festejamos y el primer regalo que voy a hacerle y… quiero que sea algo especial que recuerde_

_- Yo opino que le entregues tu cuerpo de seguro Fabray muere por estar entre tus pier…_

_- MEGAN! – _Exclamó Rachel y Lauren no pudo evitar reírse

_- Oh es verdad cierta enana es demasiado "veloz" en algunas cosas _– Y si Megan iba a burlarse de ella, por hacerla caminar más de dos hora de un lado para otro. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada pero la morocha no se le quedó atrás

- _Bueno ya basta ustedes dos_ – Interrumpió Lauren la pelea de miradas –_ sigamos con la búsqueda_

- Si –

Dijo Rachel quién volvió a caminar_ –muevan esas piernitas tenemos poco tiempo!_

_- no pienso moverme más rápido que esto – _Dijo Megan ya cansada de caminar, de repente la morocha se chocó con Rachel quién se había frenado de golpe -_ Maldita sea Berry que demonios!? – _Exclamó enojada

_- shhh cállate – _Dijo Lauren susurrando – _por su cara creo que encontró el regalo perfecto _– Rachel estaba casi pegada a la vitrina de una tienda, y observaba algo en particular, algo que llamo toda su atención y que decía a gritos _"Llevame soy el regalo que buscas para Quinn Fabray!"_

_- Esee!– _Decía mientras señalaba emocionada como si fuera una niña pidiendo una Barbie – _ese es el regalo que buscaba! _– Y la sonrisa de la morena se agrandó al encontrar lo que estaba buscando_  
_  
_- Rach no te emociones…_ - Dijo Lauren – _es hermoso pero de seguro es costoso_

_- No pierdo nada con preguntar_ – Dijo la morena muy segura y entro en la tienda. Una mujer de unos 50 años que vestía un elegante traje negro se acercó a las chicas

_- Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Sara, puedo ayudarlas?_ – Dijo amablemente la señora

_- Buenos días, soy Rachel y estoy interesada en el collar que esta en la vitrina_ – Dijo la morena mientras se acercaba con la mujer hacía dicho lugar – _ese que está allí con forma de corazón_

_- oh si claro – _Dijo la mujer –_ acompáñeme por aquí – _Rachel asintió y acto seguido fue detrás de dicha mujer quién sacó un paño donde estaba el collar que la morena buscaba - _muy bien señorita Rachel he aquí el collar_

_- wow, es hermoso _– Decía la morena prácticamente hipnotizada por el.

_- Si que lo es… -_Dijo la mujer –_ tanto el collar como el colgante en forma de corazón son de oro blanco y en el caso del corazón tiene diamantes como podrá observar_

_- Antes de preguntar el precio tengo una pregunta… - _Dijo la morena y se sonrojó_ – este collar es para bueno… una persona muy importante, tiene algún significado específico?_

_- mm bueno siempre se relaciona el corazón con el amor – _Dijo sonriendo –_ este collar no es la excepción, pero de todas formas yo siempre le digo a los clientes que cada collar tiene un significado dependiendo la persona que lo lleve… es decir, cada persona debe darle su significado personal_

_- Así es… y en este caso creo que no hay palabras para explicar que significado tiene para mí, si usted supiera la persona a quién quiero regalarle este collar… no es una persona es… es un angel_- Dijo Rachel con sus ojos brillosos –_es una locura que diga estas cosas de una persona que conocí hace pocos meses pero… estoy segura que por A o por B el destino iba a juntarnos–_ Expresó la morena y la mujer sonrió

_- Es muy lindo lo que ha dicho - _ Dijo con honestidad – se _nota que es una persona muy especial_ _para usted_

- _Lo es… _ – Suspiró – _cuanto va a doler?_ – Cerró sus ojos fingiendo dolor

_- Bueno… 596 dolares_ – Dijo la mujeres y Rachel volvió a suspirar

-_es un tanto costoso para mí_ - Miró a sus amigas que habían decidido no opinar solo le sonreían – _pero podrías ser peor verdad?_

- _Yo diría que MUCHO peor_ – Dijo bromeando _– le doy un momento si quiere pensarlo bien, cualquier cosa me llama y la ayudaré en lo que necesite_ – Rachel asintió y le agradeció, la mujer la dejo a solas con sus amigas

_- Y bien… que opinan?_ – Dijo la morena

_- Es hermoso Rach_ – Dijo Lauren y Megan asintió – _pero… costoso_

_- Si lo sé, pero es perfecto para Quinn_

_- Rachel tienes el dinero?_ – Dijo Megan, la morena asintió – _estas segura que es el regalo que quieres? –_ volvió a asentir –_ pues cómpralo de una vez mujer! Mira admito es que un poco costoso pero vamos… tienes ahorros y no por esto vas a endeudarte o no?_

-Sabes qué… tienes toda la razón!

– Dijo la morena sonriendo luego miro a Lauren_ – necesito tu opinión final, es importante también_

_- Te estas muriendo por comprarlo enana, hazlo – _Dijo Lauren sonriendo_. _Rachel dio un pequeño aplauso de alegría y fue en busca de la mujer

- _Disculpe Sara…_ - Dijo tímidamente

_- Si señorita Rachel… ha decidido?_

_-Si, voy a llevarlo_ – Dijo muy segura y con orgullo – _definitivamente es el regalo que estoy buscando_

_- Si usted lo dice no tengo nada para discutir –_ Dijo la mujer y fue en busca de dicho collar, lo guardó en una elegante caja y luego lo puso en una bolsa, donde colocó un moño rojo_– Bueno aquí tenemos el regalo y como usted es una persona que realmente se nota que este regalo es para alguien MUY importante en su vida…vamos a hacerle un descuento..._

_- En… en serio?_

_- Por supuesto! Cuando veo un sentimiento genuino y puro en las personas creo que merecen una ayuda… y créame que últimamente es difícil encontrar esos sentimientos tan puros._

_- wow bueno… yo le agradezco mucho_

_- No es nada querida… - _Dijo la mujer sonriéndose _– en fin… el collar quedaría a 500 dólares, se que no es mucho el descuento pero…_

_- Es un buen descuento, antes que nada… realmente le agradezco muchísimo Sara _– La mujer volvió a sonreírle mientras tomaba su tarjeta de crédito para cobrarle. Al cabo de unos minutos las tres jóvenes salían de la tienda, y Rachel con una inmensa sonrisa – _esa señora fue muy amable…_

- _Si realmente la conmoviste con tu forma de hablar sobre Quinn_

_- Faltaba una música romántica de fondo y eras la cursi del año Rach –_ Dijo Megan bromeando

_- Cursi o no… tengo el regalo en mi poder – _Dijo contenta, mientras caminaban de regreso al auto.

_- Bien nos queda el tiempo necesario para lo más importante _– Dijo Megan sonriendo pícaramente

_- Para qué? – _Dijo Rachel

_- Para que esta noche luzcas como una maldita y sensual rock star! _– Rachel no pudo evitar reírse y negar con la cabeza ante el comentario de su amiga – _sube de una vez enana!_ – Dijo su amiga mientras encendía el motor del auto para volver al hotel, contaban con unas tres horas para prepararse y llevar a cabo el objetivo del viaje… sorprender a Quinn Fabray en su cumpleaños.

* * *

**Holaa! Aca estoy dejando un nuevo capitulo, créanme que hago lo posible por escribir y actualizar lo antes posible pero no solo la facultad sigue consumiendo mi vida si no que también hace una semana no tengo internet (en estos momentos le estoy robando señal a algun vecino "amable" que no le puso contraseña a su red xD)**

**Proximo cap el cumpleaños de Quinn y con ella se viene una hermosa sorpresa ;)**

**Nos Leemos!**


	15. Cinco sentidos

**_- Ni Glee ni los famosos que aparecen me pertenecen-_**

_- Bien nos queda el tiempo necesario para lo más importante _– Dijo Megan sonriendo pícaramente

_- Para qué? – _Dijo Rachel

_- Para que esta noche luzcas como una maldita y sensual rock star! _– Rachel no pudo evitar reírse y negar con la cabeza ante el comentario de su amiga – _sube de una vez enana!_ – Dijo su amiga mientras encendía el motor del auto para volver al hotel, contaban con unas tres horas para prepararse y llevar a cabo el objetivo del viaje… sorprender a Quinn Fabray en su cumpleaños.

* * *

_-Okey solo tengo una expresión para ti… WOW!_ – Dijo Lauren mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a su amiga

_- No me voy a cansar de repetirte que deberías usar mas vestidos y mostrar esas piernitas_

-Concuerdo con Meg – Dijo Lauren. Rachel llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo pero que le quedaba muy bien. Le llegaba a los muslos, no tenía tiras por lo cual sus hombros quedaban al descubierto, era negro con un estampado bastante extraño que tenía detalles en blanco y rojo, lo acompañaba con un blazer negro y unas botas cortas del mismo color.

_(N.A: Para los que quieren darse una idea busquen "Rachel Bilson – Roberto cavalli 2011", y verán el outfit que describo, es la tercer foto… ;D )_

_- Ya basta… - _Dijo sonrojada_ – o van a provocar que mi ego crezca más que yo – _Las chicas rieron_ – bueno podemos irnos?_

_- Sip – _Contestó Lauren_ – por cierto hablaste con Ashley?_

_- ajam – _Dijo Rachel mientras tomaba su bolso_ – me envió un mensaje con la dirección_

_- Y Quinn te dijo algo de ella?_

_- Si… que estaba un poco seria y cuando le preguntó le dijo que todavía no había recibido ni un mensaje de mi parte – _Comentó Rachel y suspiró –_ por dios de seguro debe estar odiándome por pensar que olvidé su cumpleaños!_

_- Tranquila enana de seguro el enojo se le pasa apenas vea esas piernas que tienes –_ Dijo Lauren y Megan asintió mientras se retiraban de la habitación

_- En serio Rachel… como es que siendo tan bajita tienes semejantes piernas… NO ES JUSTO! _

_- Ya cállate Reynolds… - _Dijo Rachel riendo – _no olviden los regalos y oh… -_ Volvió sobre sus pasos – _olvidaba el ramo_

Las chicas emprendieron camino hacía la casa de Quinn, tardaron unos 15 minutos en llegar, no les costó gracias a la ayuda del GPS. Rachel marcó el número de Ashley para avisarle que estaban a unas calles.

_-"Hola?" _

_- Ash soy Rachel… solo quería avisarte que ya estamos a pocos metros…_ - Dijo la morena un tanto nerviosa

_- "Genial… dame un minuto"_ – La muchacha se alejó del grupo de chicas donde también se encontraba Quinn – _"listo… es que tenía a Fabray cerca, bueno estacionen donde puedan yo las recibo en la puerta"_

_- Okey nos vemos! – _Dijo la morena y cortó la llamada

_- Y bien?_

_- Ash dijo que estacionemos donde podamos y nos espera en la puerta – _Megan asintió, unos segundos después encontró un espacio disponible _– creo que esa es la casa…_

_-Si… allí esta Ashley! – _Dijo Lauren mientras hacía una seña con su mano para llamar la atención de la joven

_- Por dios… por dios! – _Decía la morena ansiosa_ – espero que le guste mi sorpresa_

_- Que le guste?... le va a encantar! – _Dijo Lauren_ – nerviosa?_

_- Ansiosa diría yo – _Respondió la morena mientras bajaba del auto y tomaba los regalos y el ramo de rosas para su novia –_ bien vamos…_

_- Heeey – _Saludó Ashley acercándose a las chicas les dio un corto abrazo a cada una_ – que gusto verlas de nuevo… aaaw ese ramo es hermoso y tú señorita – _Tomó la mano de Rachel para que de una vuelta _– vas a matar a Quinn_

_- Eso mismo le dijimos – _Respondió Megan –_ Jess al final pudo venir?_

_- Si llegó hace dos horas, vino directo del aeropuerto… _

_- Cómo esta Quinn? – _Pregunto la morena, y Ashley entendió a que se refería

_- Mira su celular cada 5 minutos –_ Sonrió ante la imagen y negó con la cabeza _– nunca la vi tan preocupada por una llamada… - _Rachel se mordió el labio_ – bueno basta de hacerla esperar entramos?_

- Porque mejor no la llamas… dile que no se, hay una entrega en la puerta para ella – Propuso Lauren, todas asintieron y Ashley fue en busca de su amiga

- _Quinnie en la puerta hay algo para ti…_

- _Para mí?_ – Dijo con el ceño fruncido – _yo no pedí nada_

_- mmm no lo sé, tal vez es un regalo, ven _

_- Mejor recíbelo y tráelo aquí – _Dijo la ex rubia quién volvió a observar su celular, Ashley rodó los ojos

_- Es que voy a necesitar ayuda para entrar ese… paquete – _Se excusó su amiga y Quinn suspiró para luego acompañarla – _oye… cambia esa cara es tu cumpleaños!_

_- Lo haría pero no puedo… creo que Ra… - _No termino su oración al encontrarse la puerta principal abierta donde se veía unas piernas, que creía reconocer, pero parte del torso y la cara de la persona estaba tapada por el ramos de rosas

_- Tengo una entrega especial para la señorita Quinn Fabray _– Dijo la morena detrás de ese gran ramo.

- _No… no puede ser, Rach… Rachel?_ – Dijo casi en shock. Y la morena no se hizo rogar más, bajo el ramo para que sus miradas se encontraran de una vez

- _Sorpresaaa!_ – Dijo bromeando, luego aparecieron Lauren y Megan  
_  
- Feliz cumpleaños! – _Dijo Lauren

_- Chicas!_ – Dijo Quinn saliendo de su trance –_oh por dios… - _Aún le costaba entender lo que pasaba

- _De seguro quieres tener tu momento con la enana así que…_ - Megan se adelantó y le dio un corto abrazo – _Feliz cumpleaños Quinn!_ – Lauren repitió la acción

- _Gra… gracias, que gusto tenerlas aquí!_ – Dijo Quinn mientras cerraba la puerta

- _Bien las dejamos solas par de tórtolas_ – Exclamó Ashley mientras guiaba a las otras dos chicas hacía el salón_ – pero recuerda que tienes más invitados pelirroja _– Dijo bromeando y le guiñó el ojo, Quinn le sonrió y luego volteó para volver a encontrarse con los ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban

- _Rachel Berry_ – Dijo fingiendo enojo, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja – _llevo todo el día esperando que… -_No pudo terminar su frase ya que la morena había optado por acercarse a ella y darle un efusivo beso, un beso que estaba deseando

_- Feliz cumpleaños Quinn_ – Dijo una vez que se separo, pero casi que sus labios rozaban –_ creías que me había olvidado? – _Quinn la tomó por la cintura y le dio un corto beso

_- Si…_ - Hizo un tierno puchero que provoco otro beso por parte de la morena – _por dios no puedo creer que estés aquí! _– la abrazó

_- Entonces eso quiere decir que te gustó la sorpresa no?_

_- Es el mejor regalo_ – Respondió la ex rubia para luego separarse, tomar la mano de su novia y provocar que de una vuelta – _Estas… estas hermosa con ese vestido_ – Con su mirada recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de la morena pero obviamente se detuvo al ver algo específico… sus piernas – "_mmm piernas… esas sexys piernas que me encantari…"_

- _Hey… tierra llamando a Quinn_ – Decía la morena burlándose – _todo bien?_ – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos

_- Si lo siento es que… dios! Estas hermosa_ – Volvió a repetir

_- Tú también lo estas, como siempre _– Respondió la morena y luego le entregó el ramo – _esto es para ti_ – Dijo tímidamente – _y esto también… - _le entregó los regalos

- _Rach no tenías porque comprarm…_

_- Nada de quejas… es tu cumpleaños y punto_ – Le dio un corto beso –_ Lo único que te pido es que lo abras después de la fiesta,_ _entendido?_

_- Si lo dices así… -_Dijo totalmente embobada, sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad –_ ven – _tomó la mano de la morena_ – quiero presentarte a mis amigas – _Ambas comenzaron a caminar pero Rachel se frenó provocando que la actriz también lo haga _– hey qué pasa?_

_- Tus… tus amigas saben sobre… bueno sobre nosotras? – _Preguntó con vergüenza

_- Si lo saben… - _Respondió Quinn_- tranquila solo están Jess, Ashley y bueno voy a presentarte a las otras tres_

_- Ok… okey _– Dijo nerviosa para continuar

_- Chicas…_ -Dijo Quinn llamando la atención de sus amigas – _quiero presentarles a…_

- _Rachel!_ – Exclamó una de las chicas y se acercó a la morena para darle un abrazo – _al fin te conocemos! _

_- Ho… hola_ – Dijo la morena un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de la joven

_- Ella es Tay… - _Nuevamente fue interrumpida

_- Taylor Swift, Si… se quién es_ – Dijo Rachel sonriendo – _un gusto conocerte_

_- El gusto es todo mío_ – Respondió la cantante – _vaya… Quinn me hablo tanto de ti que ya te he tomado cariño! Y más con lo que nos acaban de contar tus amigas… es muy tierno que hayas venido hasta aquí_

_- Oye… nosotras también queremos saludarla – _Dijo otra de las jóvenes y se acercó a la morena –_ Soy Ashley… _

_- Si te lo estas preguntando – _Dijo la otra Ashley _ – A mi me dices Ash y a ella Ashley_

_- Oye… porque a mi el nombre entero, puede decirnos no se… a mi Ash la morocha y a ti la rubia_

_-Eso es más largo que llamarte Ashley – _Quinn rodó los ojos ante la discusión sin sentido de las Ashleys_ - Además yo la conocí primero… - _Dijo la rubia – _y te caigo mejor o no Rach?_

_- Chicas… - _Quinn al rescate

_- Antes que estas dos sigan peleando me presento – _Otro corto abrazo para la morena – _soy Lexy y es un placer conocerte…_

_- Lo mismo digo… _- Respondió tímidamente la morena y luego miró a Quinn quién le sonrió

_- Bueno que tal si mientras esperamos a los demás comenzamos a beber algo? - _Dijo Quinn y todas asintieron, las muchachas fueron tomando asiento en el living. Obviamente la actriz sentó a Rachel a su lado. Rápidamente distintos tipos de charlas comenzaron a surgir, pero Quinn estaba concentrada solo en una personita _– cómo estas?_ - Le preguntó a la morena mientras le tomaba la mano

_- Muy bien y tú?_

_- Feliz de que estés aquí – _Dijo Quinn y se mordió el labio

_- BESO BESO BESO! – _Gritaron Jessica y Taylor y al poco tiempo las demás se unieron_. _Rachel se sonrojó y Quinn rodó los ojos

_- Ya que estamos aquí me gustaría hablar de algo – _Dijo la actriz con un tono serio –_ como saben esta hermosa señorita que esta a mi lado es mi novia – _La miró para regalarle una sonrisa _– y también como les dije…por ahora queremos mantener el perfil bajo, ya saben a que me refiero –_Todas asintieron_ – en un rato van a llegar los demás así que les pido por favor que por más alcohol que tengan en su organismo… no metan la pata _

_- Tranquila Q. sabemos muy bien lo importante que es esto para ti… bueno para las dos – _Dijo Taylor–_ verdad chicas?_

_- SI! – _Dijeron todas al unísono

_- Yo tengo una pregunta… - _Dijo Lexy_ – Nosotras no vamos a abrir nuestras bocas ni meter la pata pero como vas a hacer tú Fabray para controlarte y dejar de comer con la mirada a Rachel_

_- Lexy! – _Exclamó Quinn sonrojada

_- Qué!? Es la verdad… llevamos 10 minutos sentadas y no le quitaste la mirada de encima_

_- Lo mismo va para ti enana… deja de babear _

_- Megan! – _Ahora era Rachel era la que hablaba_. _Todas comenzaron a reír, les encantaba ver tanto a Quinn como a Rachel juntas, hacían una bonita pareja pero por sobre todo se notaba el amor que se tenían, por más que no llevaban mucho tiempo juntas. Las distintas charlas continuaron, Quinn no podía evitar mirar a la morena cada vez que hablaba, bueno, no podía evitar mirarla y cada tanto le regalaba alguna que otra caricia. Al cabo de un rato el timbre sonó indicando la llegada de los otros invitados de la ex rubia

- _Yo voy!_ – Exclamó Ashley, la rubia – _Mira a quién traigo_ – dijo la joven volviendo a la sala con una morocha

- _Llego la fiestaaa!_ – Exclamó divertida y fue directo a saludar a la actriz– _Feliz cumpleaños Quinnie! –_ La abrazó

_- Santana! _– Dijo Quinn mientras se soltaba del abrazo y le sonreía_ – pudiste venir!_

_- Pero claro… no iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi amiga _– Le sonrió

_- Ven quiero presentarte a alguien – _Se giró para mirar a sus amigas _– bueno a ellas ya las conoces… - _Señaló a sus amigas, Santana agitó su mano en forma de saludo – _ella son Megan y Lauren_ – Santana se presentó, pero no hacía falta ya que las chicas la conocían simplemente por ser actriz

_- Un gusto chicas _– Dijo la morocha

- _Y ella… _– lo mejor para lo último dejo Quinn – _Santana ella es Rachel_ _Berry_– Miró a la morena – _Rachel ella es Santana Lopez, alias "Naya snixx rivera" – _La morocha rodó los ojos

_ - No es necesario que me llames como mi personaje Fabray – _Dijo Santana y luego miró a Rachel –_ Un gusto conocerte Rachel_

_- Igualmente -_ Dijo tímidamente la morena y se levantó para saludarla. Luego de las presentaciones la morocha le entregó su regalo a Quinn, y se sentó con las demás. El resto de los invitados fueron llegando de a poco, al cabo de media hora había unas 20 personas en la casa de Fabray.

-_Y… le gustó la sorpresa?_ – Lauren se acercaba a la morena para hablar

- _Según Quinn fue el mejor regalo_ – Dijo la morena mientras miraba como a unos pasos de ella estaba la actriz hablando animadamente con uno de sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba atenta a Rachel, cada tanto sus miradas se encontraban y se sonreían con complicidad

_-Y cuando vea el regalo que le compraste… _

_- Hola… - _Un joven interrumpía la charla de las chicas_ – me llamo Paul y al parecer nadie nos ha presentado – _Dijo simpáticamente

_- Hola Paul, yo soy Lauren y ella es Rachel – _Dijo la rubia, el muchacho les dio la mano en señal de saludo

_- Que gusto conocerlas y díganme… amigas o familiares de Quinn?_

_- Amigas – _Dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

_- Nunca las había visto… _

_- Es que somos amigas digamos… "recientes"_ – Exclamó Lauren –_ y aparte somos de New York_

_- oooh neoyorkinas que interesante_

_- En realidad nacimos en Miami_ – Dijo Rachel sonriendo – _pero acepto el término "neoyorkina"_ – Los tres rieron

_- Y chicas… ustedes también son actrices o algo parecido?_

_- mm no, no somos famosas _

_- Por ahora_ – Dijo Lauren guiñándole el ojo

_- Y a qué se dedican si se puede saber?_

_- Por mi parte soy maquilladora, pero ahora me tome unos días… tengo la suerte de ser mi propia "jefa"_

- _Eso es bueno… y qué tienes tu propio salón o algo?_

_- No, es más trabajo a domicilio me manejo con un sitio web y bueno por suerte las cosas marchan bien – _Respondió la joven_ – chicos si me disculpan un momento iré al baño_

_- Si claro ve… –_ Dijo el joven y luego miró a Rachel _– y tú a qué te dedicas?_

_- Acabo de graduarme en la carrera de dirección de cine pero… actualmente trabajo en el Moma como guía-traductora o como quieras llamarlo y al igual que mi amiga me "tomé" unos días, o más bien me debían una semana de mis vacaciones del verano pasado_

_- wow! Un trabajo interesante… y un título interesante también – _Dijo el muchacho_ – yo estudié publicidad, se podría decir que nuestras carreras tienen algunas cosas en común_

_- Algo así - _Dijo la morena sonriéndose_ – vaya! una carrera que siempre me pareció interesante y te dedicas a eso o …_

_-Hey! _– Una pelirroja cumpleañera se acercaba a interrumpir la charla – _de que hablaban? – _Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel

- _De muchas cosas interesante_ – Dijo el muchacho y le guiño el ojo a la morena – _cierto Rach?_

_-"Rach?" vaya… veo que ya son muy "amigos"_ – Dijo bromeando

- _Tú sabes que me gusta ser muy sociable_ – La pelirroja rodó los ojos – _en fin le estaba por contar algunos trabajos que hice como publicista _

- _Calma que esta morena no esta disponible así que no uses tu carrera para coquetear_

_- Qué… que dices?_ – Dijo sorprendido – _Fabray me haces quedar como un mujeriego o me parece? _

_- Por supuesto así que no intentes nada te conozco_ – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y amenazándolo con el dedo

_- Oye eres mala! – _Dijo el muchacho_ – conozco al afortunado? – _Quinn arqueó una ceja al oír eso

_- no no… -_Dijo tímidamente la morena

_- Charlie es genial – _Dijo Quinn y Rachel volteó a mirarla –_ qué? Por qué me miras así?_

_- Se llama Charlie? – _Preguntó Paul

_- sss… si si Charlie – _Dijo nerviosa Rachel y Quinn quería soltar una carcajada por la cara de su novia

- _Y de seguro a ti Fabray te cae bien por el simple hecho de que se llama "Charlie" o me equivoco?_

_- Si pero también porque es genial y más sexy que tú_ – Dijo burlándose

- _Y tú no le dices nada que le diga sexy a tu Charlie? –_ Preguntó el muchacho a la morena

- _No… porque se que Charlie solo tiene ojos para mí_ – Respondió segura y regalándole una fugaz sonrisa a Quinn. Los chicos continuaron hablando, con algunas bromas por parte de Paul. Al cabo de un rato la actriz logró poder estar un tiempo a solas con su morena

- _Y cómo la estas pasando en tu día?_ – Preguntó Rachel

- _Genial! en serio no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí, todavía no lo creo_

_- Deberías hacerlo... no soy un holograma ni una ilusión óptica –_Bromeó la morena, ambas rieron y luego se miraron por unos segundos, de fondo se escuchaba la música y el murmullo de la gente pero ellas estaban en su burbuja

- _Oye…_ - Dijo Quinn y miró a su alrededor – _crees que se enojaran si comienzo a "echar" a mis amigos?_

_- Quinn!_ – Exclamó la morena – _solo pasó una hora como mucho…_ _es temprano todavía_

_- Bueno pero me gustaría esta tirada en este mismo sillón solo contigo – _Dijo tímidamente, luego la miró y puso su mejor sonrisa – _te quedas a dormir?_

_- Bue… -_ La actriz la interrumpió

- _No espera! Mejor… te quedas toda la semana aquí?_

_- Ya te estabas tardando en pedirlo_ – Dijo Rachel bromeando y Quinn arqueó una ceja

_- Así que la señorita Berry planeaba hospedarse en mi casa?_ – Rachel asintió tímidamente – _me agrada esa idea _

_- El hospedaje cuenta con desayuno? _

_- Por supuesto… el mejor desayuno de todos! _– Nuevamente rieron, pero su momento Faberry fue cortado por una morocha

_- Fabray! Dime que hay más vodka _– Dijo Jess moviendo su vaso

_- Si pero creo que deberías dejar de beber –_ Respondió la actriz y luego se levantó al ver como su amiga buscaba la bebida por todos lados_ – Ya vuelvo Rach… _

_- Si claro_

_- Jessica Szhor deja ese florero! – _Rachel no pudo evitar reírse y mirar como Quinn intentaba que su amiga no rompa las cosas de su casa, no podía evitar morderse el labio cada vez que miraba a su chica, era increíblemente atractiva y por sobre todo le encantaba cada gesto que hacía Quinn, como fruncía la boca, como sonreía, como abría la boca cuando soltaba una carcajada y por sobre todo como se mordía la lengua antes de decir algo

_- Vaya por la forma en que la miras se nota cuanto te gusta _– La morena se volteó rápidamente _ - Puedo sentarme? –_asintió nerviosa

_- Yo… yo solo miraba como estaba retando a…_

_- Tranquila Rachel solo bromeaba – _Dijo Santana sonriendo_ – y no te preocupes Quinn me contó todo_

_- Todo? – _Dijo frunciendo el ceño

_- Se que tú y ella son algo más que amigas – _Dijo susurrando y le guiñó el ojo

_- ooh ya veo_ – Dijo más tranquila – _la estaba mirando demasiado?_ – Pregunto la morena

- _mmm tal vez un poco pero no se percataron –_Señaló a su alrededor donde todos estaban en su propio mundo _- Así que tu eres la famosa Rachel Berry de Quinn…_

_- Y tú la famosa Santana Lopez…_

_- Algo así… _–Exclamó haciendo reír a Rachel_– Quinn me contó que se conocieron en una fiesta_

_- Si la inauguración de un club… que resulta ser que el dueño es amigo de Jessica y Quinn… quién también es el primo de mi amiga Megan quién es amiga de Jess_ – parecía un trabalenguas

_- Y eso confirma la teoría que el mundo es un pañuelo! _– Rachel asintió mientras reían – _oye… debo confesarte algo_

_- A mi?_ – Preguntó extrañada, la morocha asintió

_- Si… la verdad es que me equivoqué contigo _– Dijo sin rodeos y Rachel frunció el ceño -_ mira cuando ella me contó sobre ti pude notar lo feliz que estaba, creo que nunca la vi tan entusiasmada por alguien… y la verdad me preocupe_

- _preocuparte?_ – Preguntó Rachel

_- Si… porque tu sabes, hoy en día tener una relación es complicado, imagínate que en el mundo en el que nos rodeamos nosotras es el triple de complicado _

_- Si pero bueno yo no soy famosa…_

_- y por eso me preocupaba_ – Cortó a Rachel – _Cuando me comentó que estudiaste cine, que te gustaba la música y la fotografía imagínate que fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente_

_- Que era una "caza fortunas" o mejor dicho una "buscadora de fama" _

_- Exacto y lo pensaba hasta hace media hora – _Dijo Santana

_- Eso quiere decir que…_

_- que me caes bien Rachel Berry y que como amiga de Quinn te doy mi bendición – _Rachel sonrió

_- Eso es importante para mí… que la familia y los amigos de Quinn me acepten y vean que realmente la quiero y no por su fama _

_- se nota – _Dijo Santana_ – te he observado durante la fiesta y es increíble la química que tienen juntas, y un consejo… - _Se acercó a la morena para susurrarle –_ deja de mirarla tanto que se van a dar cuenta – _Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida

_- Tan… tanto se… se nota? – _Santana soltó una carcajada

_- Tranquila por suerte esta gente esta en su propia burbuja – _Volvió a decir

_- De todas formas voy a seguir tu consejo –_Dijo Rachel muy convencida – y_ Santana… - _la miró_ – prometo cuidarla _

_- Me alegra oír eso – _Dijo la morocha asintiendo

_- heey – _Quinn volvía a aparecer_ – todo bien?_

_- Más que bien diría yo – _Respondió Santana_ – aquí estoy conversando con esta agradable señorita_

_- y se puede saber de que hablaban? _– Preguntó Quinn

_- Cosas de mujeres Fabray…_

_- Lopez por si no te diste cuenta soy mujer… - _Contestó cruzándose de brazos

_- En ese caso… - _Pensó unos segundos_ – cosas de "morenas"_

_- Buena jugada – _Dijo la actriz

_- En fin… mi vaso ya esta vacío y es el pie para retirarme y dejarlas un rato solas – _Dijo Santana y le guiñó el ojo

_- Entonces… -_Quinn se sentó nuevamente junto a Rachel_ – no vas a contarme de que hablaban?_

_- mm no, lamentablemente no cumples con el requisito de ser morena _– Bromeó Rachel, Quinn se cruzó de brazos -_ solo voy a decirte que esa muchacha – _miró a Santana quién ya estaba haciendo sociales con otras personas –_ es una gran amiga _

_- Lo es – _Dijo Quinn mirando a Santana, luego fijó su vista en la morena_ – Oye primero mis Ashleys pelean por simpatizarte y saber a quién vas a llamar "Ash", luego Taylor y Lexy te abrazan… Luego Paul me dice lo simpática que eres_

_- En serio te dijo eso? _– Preguntó sorprendida y la respuesta de Quinn fue un levantamiento de ceja_ - okey continua…_

_- Bien … y ahora Santana además de decirte que eres una "agradable señorita" , tiene charlas contigo que no me quiere contar–_Hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos_ – creo que debería preocuparme_

_- Yo creo que deberías dejar de ser tan linda cuando te pones celosa_

_- Celosa? – _Preguntó la actriz y soltó una carcajada

_- Okey… voy a hacer como que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Paul cuando preguntó si tenía novio y por cierto… En serio "Charlie"?_

_- Admite que estuve muy bien diciendo eso_

_- Okey tienes razón fue genial _– Las dos reían _–Oye... deberías prestarle atención a tus otros invitados_

- _Yo creo que están bien así… ni me necesitan_

_-Quinn_ –Dijo Rachel retándola

_- Okey vamos a unirnos a los demás_ – Las chicas se levantaron del sillón y fueron hacía la parte exterior de la casa de Fabray, donde se encontraba la mayoría, se unieron a una de las charlas y así pasaron el resto de la noche.

La mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado, solo quedaban Taylor, Jess, Ashley, Lauren y Megan.

- _Bueno Rach nosotras ya nos vamos, bajamos tu maleta? _– Preguntó Lauren

_- Si claro vamos_ – La morena y su amiga fueron hasta el auto, Lauren pudo notar que Rachel estaba un tanto dispersa

- _Todo bien?_

_- Qué? Si si, todo… bien_ – Dijo con una sonrisa no tan convincente

- _Rach pasó algo con Quinn?_

_- No, todo esta excelente solo que…_ _ recuerdas lo que hablamos esta tarde?- _Suspiró nerviosa. Su amiga asintió – _creo que no voy a decírselo_

_- Okey estas segura? – _La morena no respondió –_ si no quieres hacerlo pues… no lo hagas_

_- Claro que quiero pero… no es muy pronto? Tal vez se asuste_

_- Rach esa mujer está enamorada de tí… esta noche no ha parado de mirarte, de buscar cualquier excusa para estar al lado tuyo, es imposible que se asuste – _Rachel asintió no muy convencida –_ Rach estamos hablando de la misma mujer que te hizo una "búsqueda del tesoro" para decirte que seas su novia… HOLA es la propuesta más romántica que escuché en años_

_- Sabes… tienes razón – _Dijo con firmeza –_ se lo diré, lo quiero hacer voy a decírselo _

_- Esa es mi chica – _Exclamó abrazándola, luego bajó el equipaje de la morena y volvieron a la casa de Fabray –_ mirala… -_Susurró Lauren al ver como Quinn se dirigía a ellas_ – está atenta a cada uno de tus movimientos… la traes muerta Berry – _Le dio un empujo con su hombro provocando la risa de la morena

_- Déjame ayudarte peque – _Dijo Quinn tratando de llevar el pequeño equipaje de Rachel pero esta se negó

_- Oh no, dime donde lo dejo y … - _Quinn abrió una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo

_- Ven, la dejaremos en mi habitación_ – Rachel se puso un poco nerviosa, iba a ver por primera vez la habitación de su novia, iba a dormir con su novia, en su casa. Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta de su habitación Rachel se sorprendió.

- _Wow! es muy… neutra_ – Dijo un tanto sorprendida. La habitación de la actriz prácticamente era una gama de colores blancos y muy minimalista. Solo había un escritorio sencillo, una silla, un ventanal bastante agradable que se encontraba cerrado, un cuadro colgado arriba del respaldo de la cama y bueno… la amplia cama matrimonial que se veía muy cómoda.

_- Sorprendida?_

_- un poco… pensé que ibas a tener todo tipo de cosas pero… es muy minimalista_

_- Tengo la posibilidad de tener un cuarto, para todas esas cosas y no solo el cuarto… ya has visto el living y lo demás…_ - Rachel asintió _– la habitación es un lugar donde solo vengo a relajarme, descansar, creo que lo mejor es mantenerla neutra. Por eso también opte por no tener televisión en el cuarto_

_- Entiendo lo que dices y estoy muy de acuerdo – _Quinn le sonrió_ – aunque mi habitación sea lo contrario a la tuya – _Ambas rieron, es que básicamente sus habitaciones eran completamente distintas, mientras que Quinn optaba por algo minimalista, Rachel tenía su habitación con algún que otro poster de películas, sus cuadros de fotografías, el mueble con sus cámaras, sus dos guitarras y otras cosas.

_- La diferencia es que tú no vives sola y tienes que compartir los otros espacios con tus amigas y buscar un punto "decorativo" en común_

_- Buen punto _- Quinn se acercó a Rachel y le dio un beso, llevaba varias horas sin poder hacerlo

_- Ahora que no hay nadie pue… _

_- QUINN! NOS VAMOS! – _Y Taylor eligió un mal momento para interrumpir, la actriz suspiró con hartazgo

_- Vamos a despedirlas – _Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y se dirigieron al salón

_- Míralas… son tan tiernas que las envidio – _Dijo Jess, se notaba que aún tenía alcohol en su organismo

_- Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir Szhor_ – Dijo Quinn – _Por cierto… te quedas aquí?_

_- Tranquila Fabray me voy a lo de Tay–Tay_ – Se acercó a Quinn y le susurró en el oído – _puedes tener tu noche con la morena en paz_

- _Jess!_ – Exclamó la actriz sonrojada por miedo a que hayan oído pero al parecer nadie escuchó

- _Nos vamos…_ - Dijo Taylor quién tomó del brazo a su amiga _– Oye Quinn_ _podríamos ir a almorzar en estos días, quiero conocer más a Rach_

_- Por mi no hay problema, cuando gusten – _Respondió la morena

_- Genial! En la semana arreglamos un día_ – Taylor le dio un corto abrazo – _nos vemos chicas_

_- Nosotras también nos retiramos… Ash necesitas que te llevemos? _– Preguntó Megan y la chica negó

_- No gracias Meg vine en auto_

_- Bien les abro la puerta – _Dijo Quinn. Todas salieron a la puerta, donde un pequeño grito de Jessica las hizo asustar

- _OH POR DIOS!_ – Jessica se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida – _En serio un Mustang convertible 2013… ustedes si que la pasan bien!_

- _Puedes bajar la voz, mis vecinos van a odiarme_ – Dijo Quinn, quién luego miró el auto –_ okey… ese auto es genial, Jess tiene razón_

- _Queríamos adaptarnos a la vida "californiana"_ – Dijo Rachel bromeando. Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas se despidieron y se retiraron, ya eran las 2 am un poco tarde por ser Martes, bueno más bien Miércoles por la madrugada

- _Agradezco que mañana la reunión que tengo es a las 12 pm_ – Dijo Quinn mientras entraba a su hogar, luego observó detenidamente a Rachel _– qué se supone que haces?_

_- Juntando las cosas que… _- No pudo terminar su frase ya que la pelirroja le sacó los vasos de la mano y la interrumpió

_- Nada de juntar eres mi invitada y mañana me encargaré de eso…_

_- Pero Quinn no me molesta_ _solo serán…_

_- No_ - Dijo sin rodeos –_ ahora a dormir mañana si quieres me ayudas_ – La morena rodó los ojos y sonrió

- _Como usted diga señorita Fabray _– le hizo la típica seña militar y Quinn no pudo evitar reírse

_-Oye… ahora me vas a dejar abrir lo que me regalaste?_

_- Sss… si_ – Dijo un poco nerviosa ya que recordó que tenía algo que confesarle

_- Bien vamos_ – Ambas chicas se dirigieron a un cuarto de huéspedes donde estaban todos los regalos que recibió la cumpleañera, tomó los de Rachel y se fueron a la habitación principal – _estas en tu casa Rach, lo que necesites me lo pides o lo buscas como más te guste_

_-Voy a pedírtelo no tengo la suficiente confianza para pensar que estoy en mi casa_

_-Rachel eres mi novia por si no te diste cuenta_ – Exclamó la ex rubia y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír. Que bien se oían esas palabras salir de la boca de Quinn – _ven aquí_ – Dijo la actriz palmeando la cama para que su novia tome asiento junto a ella y poder abrir los regalos

_- Abre este primero_ – Dijo Rachel y le entrego un paquete envuelto perfectamente, la ex rubia le hizo caso y lo abrió.

_- ooh es el libro que quería! Como… sabias?_ –Dijo entusiasmada, al ver el libro que tanto quería _"Everything changes" de Jonathan Tropper_

_- Lo mencionaste en una de nuestras charlas "bohemias"_ – Exclamó la morena y como respuesta recibió un beso bastante efusivo

_- Gracias… vayas esto demuestra que estas atenta a lo que digo cuando hablo _– Dijo tímidamente –_ los libros son mi regalo favorito _– otro beso para la morena

_- Entonces debería haberte dado el otro regalo primero_ – Dijo Rachel la ex rubia soltó una carcajada

- _De seguro este también va a gustarme_ – Se acercó a la pequeña bolsa para tomarlo pero Rachel la frenó

- _Espera…_ - Tomó la bolsa ella – _antes me gustaría decirte algo –_ Suspiró nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus manos y el moño del regalo

_- Rach?_

_- Si lo siento estoy un poco nerviosa _– Dijo con una sonrisa

_- Tranquila peque no tienes porque estarlo, confía en mí – _Pidió la actriz, no sabía que iba a decirle su novia pero parecía importante

_- Bu…bbueno yo estuve todo el día buscando un regalo especial para ti – _Comenzó la morena_ – sentía que regalarte solo un libro era muy poco y regalarte cosas como ropa, zapatos y demás… era muy común_

_- Cualquier cosa que tú me regales va a ser especial para mí – _Rachel ante ese comentario no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada que le regalaba Quinn, rápidamente agitó la cabeza para continuar hablando

_- Bueno como decía, no encontraba nada que realmente me parecía ideal, y cuando estaba por rendirme y aceptar que no soy buena comprando regalos _– Rachel sonrió y acto seguido Quinn también lo hizo –_ bueno, apareció esto en una vitrina diciéndome "Hola yo soy el regalo que buscas" – _Nuevamente la actriz comenzó a reír

- _Entonces mi regalo habla?_ – Dijo bromeando

_- Si eso hablara creo que no me alcanzaría ni 2 vidas para comprarlo_ – Dijo la morena _– en fin… cuando lo vi supe que era lo que quería regalarte pero… al rato me di cuenta que algo me faltaba para hacerlo especial – _Hizo una pausa para mirar a Quinn quién ya estaba impaciente por saber que había en esa pequeña bolsa

_- Y…_

_- Y me llevo unos minutos saber que era lo que estaba buscando, espero no estar equivocada – _Dijo tímidamente_ – Así que antes de que abras el regalo – _Dijo al ver como Quinn intentaba nuevamente tomar la bolsa _– Quiero explicarte algo con los 5 sentidos…_

_- Explicarme? 5 sentidos? – _Preguntó frunciendo el ceño

_- Si… sabes a que me refiero no? Los 5 sentidos que tenemos_

_- Te refieres al gusto, tacto, vista, olfato y oído?_

_- Exacto – _Dijo la morena –_ bueno voy a empezar con el más difícil para lograr que entiendas lo que digo_

_- Okey… - _Dijo intrigada

- _Olfato _– Dijo con un tono más confiado –_ tengo puesto mi perfume favorito_ – La actriz se acercó a Rachel para oler su cuello, cerró los ojos ante esa acción – _que sientes o piensas cuando los hueles?_

_- Que me encanta que uses esa fragancia… creo que ya te lo he dicho no?_

_- si, varias veces, por lo visto tu usas la misma fragancia que la última vez que nos vimos – _Dijo sonrojándose

_- Si… porque es mi favorita – _Contestó la pelirroja__

– bueno mi turno – se acercó a Quinn para hacer lo mismo –_ me encanta también…_

_- Okey… y esto que significa_

_- Ambas llevamos puestos nuestras fragancias favoritas… nos encanta a las dos, y eso quiere decir que la mezcla de los dos perfumes es lo que quiero explicarte pero… antes de decirlo continuemos _

_- mmm bueno – _Dijo aún intrigada

_- Sigamos con el tacto… tócame – _Pidió sin rodeos y Quinn abrió los ojos

_- Rachel... – _Dijo nerviosa y la morena entendió perfecto el por qué

_- no… no no de esa forma – _Dijo avergonzándose – _me refiero a que me acaricies _– Tomó la mano de la actriz y la puso en su brazo. Quinn ni lerda ni perezosa comenzó a acariciar lentamente el brazo de la morena siguió por su clavícula, pudo notar como se le erizaba la piel – _ves… eso me produces cada vez que me acaricias_

_- Me agrada esto – _Dijo aún acariciando a la morena, pero le duró poco ya que Rachel sacó su mano –_ Oye…_

_- Necesito continuar y si sigues haciendo eso me cuesta -_Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente –_ bien… sigamos con el gusto_

_- Creo que este va a gustarme -_Dijo pícaramente y no se equivocó

_- Bésame – _Pidió la morena y Quinn aceptó el pedido, le tomó el rostro y la besó, abriendo su boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran, Rachel antes de cortar el beso lamió el labio de Quinn quién quedó sorprendida ante ese acto y bueno… un poco bastante excitada – _probar tus labios y que tengan como un plus sabor a ese labial de cereza… es una bendición para mí_

_- Qu… quee Que sigue? – _Dijo un tanto embobada, ya quería finalizar ese juego y poder besar a su novia

- _Oído_ – Respondió Rachel _– apoya tu cabeza en mi pecho_ – pidió, Quinn lo hizo y aprovechó para abrazar a su novia por la cintura y regalarle caricias en la espalda – _lo escuchas?_ – La ex rubia asintió – _ese pequeño últimamente se ha descontrolado mucho por tu culpa_ – ambas rieron – _por ejemplo hoy, de tan solo imaginar si te iba a gustar verme aquí… se alteró. O la otra vez cuando me pediste que sea tu novia… ese día tuve miedo de que se salga de mi pecho_

_- En serio? – _Dijo separándose un poco para mirarla, Rachel asintió y Quinn se acercó a sus labios para darle un beso –_ llegamos al último…_

_- Así es, Vista – _Dijo la morena y se levantó de la cama _– ven –_ la actriz hizo lo mismo, Rachel se ubicó frente al espejo que tenía Quinn en su habitación _– mírate –_ Pidió_ – eso que estas viendo eres tú… y eso es lo que yo veo y lo que me encanta y más cuando me miras y me sonríes es… Mágico y quiero agregarle algo a esa magia…_

_- A mi me encanta vernos juntas – _Dijo la actriz y se volteó para mirar a Rachel –_ ya puedo abrir mi regalo?_

_- mmm déjame pensar… - _Se hizo la pensativa y Quinn rodó los ojos_ – ábrelo señorita impaciente – _La ex rubia volvió a su cama para tomar el regalo – _si no te gusta_ _puedes cambiarlo – _Dijo Rachel acercándose a la cama para sentarse junto a su chica

_- oh por dios! _– Exclamó Quinn al sacar de la bolsa una caja larga azul y abrirla – _es… es… Dios, gracias! – _le dio un beso a la morena_ – es hermoso! _

_- Entonces te gusta?_

_- Me encanta! Te equivocaste al decir que no eres buena para los regalos_– Dijo Quinn mientras sacaba el collar con el dije del corazón –_ me lo pones? _– le pidió a la morena que muy a gusto lo hizo, ambas se acercaron nuevamente al espejo

_- Y ahora esta completa la última fase de los 5 sentidos_ – Miró a Quinn por el espejo _– te imagine con ese collar y supe que iba a encantarme verlo en ti… _- Tomó a la actriz por la cintura y la hizo voltear para quedar cara a cara_ – según la señora que me lo vendió me dijo que ese collar obviamente esta relacionado con el amor…ya sabes el corazón y bla bla bla – _Dijo la morena haciendo reír a Quinn_ – pero también me dijo algo muy interesante_

_- Qué cosa?_

_- Que por más que cada collar tenga su significado, cada uno debe darle un significado personal _

_- Estoy de acuerdo… y dime, que significado tiene para ti?_

_- Creo que no es muy distinto al que tiene originalmente pero… básicamente significa lo que te quise explicar con mis 5 sentidos – _tomó las manos de Quinn_– espero que aceptes el significado - _se acercó más a su rostro provocando que sus labios tengan un leve roce y aspiró para sentir su aroma una vez más – _solo se resume en dos palabras_ – la miró unos segundos y vio que Quinn esperaba atenta su respuesta – _TE AMO_ – le dijo con sus labios rozando, su mirada fija, sus manos entrelazadas y sus perfumes unidos al estar tan cerca una de la otra – _Te amo Quinn Fabray, en todos mis sentidos_

_- Rachel… - _Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ya que sus palabras quedaron ahogadas, sus ojos brillaban ante la emoción. Hizo algo que expresaba más que las palabras, la besó. Pero el beso fue más que lo anteriores, fue un beso cargado de amor y pasión. Quinn la llevó hasta la cama nuevamente y se separó – _Me gustaría demostrarte lo mismo, que sientas mis cinco sentidos… pero solo lo haré si tu me lo permites_ – Dijo la ex rubia dando a entender que es lo que quería hacer, y Rachel lo entendió perfectamente

- _Es… es lo que más quiero pero… -_ Los nervios volvían a aparecer – _si pasa lo de la…_

_- Si pasa lo de la otra vez voy a estar igual de orgullosa porque es lo que provoco en ti… pero quiero que estés segura – _Dijo Quinn acariciando su mejilla –_ no voy a presio…_

_- Hazlo – _Dijo Rachel ya sin nervios y le dio un beso a Quinn aceptando su propuesta – _demuéstrame tus cinco sentidos – _y la actriz no tardó un segundo en acostar a Rachel sobre la cama, comenzó a besar su cuello, y lo mordió pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la morena se tensaba, se alejó para mirarla – _todo bien?_

_- S… si hazlo de nuevo – _Pidió Rachel un poco agitada y Quinn lo hizo de nuevo, mordió sutilmente a su novia. Dejo besos por su cuello, su mandíbula, sus labios, volvió a bajar a su cuello y siguió hasta su clavícula para luego encontrarse con algo que deseaba ver pero que un hermoso vestido se lo impedía – _puedes sacarlo –_ dijo Rachel al ver como Quinn la miraba

_- Segura? – _Rachel asintió y levantó un poco su espalda para que Quinn baje el cierre, la actriz bajo su vestido lentamente y se encontró con los pechos de Rachel quién no llevaba puesto un sujetador ya que con el tipo de vestido que llevaba no era necesario –_ eres hermosa_ – Dijo Quinn sin dejar de apreciar sus pechos, se acercó a besar sus labios y luego bajo para deleitarse con cada uno de ellos, siguió bajando el vestido de Rachel para encontrarse con su abdomen y también besarlo, pero cuando se lo quitó por completo y la vio solo con sus bragas se quedó quieta

- _Quinn… pasa algo?_ – Dijo preocupada al ver que la ex rubia estaba allí mirándola

- _Es que… bueno_ – Parece que ahora la que estaba nerviosa era Quinn _– yo no se que debo… hacer_ – Dijo tímidamente, a la morena le dio mucha ternura se levantó para acercarse a su novia

_- Yo tampoco tengo idea_ – Dijo, ambas se miraron por un momento y se echaron a reír _– tal vez deberías…_ – toco el cierre del vestido de Quinn y esta rápidamente se lo saco quedando en ropa interior que hizo excitar aún más a la morena. Nuevamente se miraron nerviosas

- _Se supone que una de nosotras dos debería…_ - Movía sus manos intentando explicar algo que se hacía inexplicable – _bueno… tú sabes_

-_ Okey_ – Interrumpió Rachel y no pudo evitar reírse – _esto es más embarazoso de lo que pensaba –_ Quinn asintió y se levantó de la cama para dejar su vestido en la silla, un grave error o más bien una bendición para Rachel quién por primera vez vio algo que deseaba ver hace tiempo, el trasero de su novia. Se quedó hipnotizada, era tan perfecto como se lo imaginaba y eso… fue el empujón que necesitaba la morena para terminar de despertar su "estado sexual" – _Quinn ven aquí ahora mismo_ – Dijo con un tono de voz más sensual de lo común y la ex rubia volteó al oír

- _Rachel?_ – Dijo al notar como la miraba, podía jurar que a sus ojos le faltaban unas llamas. Cuando se acercó a la cama, vio como rápidamente la morena la tomo de la cintura y la jaló para que cayera en la cama junto a ella

_- no solo eres hermosa si no que… eres la mujer mas sexy que he visto en mi vida_ – dicho eso la besó mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Quinn, al llegar al broche del sujetador lo desprendió sin problema alguno, la actriz se separó un poco para quitárselo y Rachel… enloqueció. Se tomó el mismo trabajo que su novia hizo minutos antes con ella, beso sus labios, su cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos donde se entretuvo un buen rato y luego llego a su abdomen y descubrió lo perfecto que era y que definitivamente era una de sus partes favoritas junto con el trasero de su novia, acarició los costados de Quinn hasta llegar a su cintura, donde se detuvo para jugar con el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba

- _Quitamelas de una vez_ – Pidió ya una excitada Fabray y Rachel no la hizo esperar, le quitó las bragas y también se quitó las suyas, ya que le parecía justo que ambas estén en igualdad de condiciones. Rachel nuevamente se posicionó sobre Quinn y la beso, mientras que la pelirroja subía y bajaba sus manos por el torso de la morena, de un momento a otro Quinn se volteó y quedo a horcajadas sobre Rachel quién se excitó aún más con tan solo ver como tenía a Quinn Fabray sobre ella intentando buscar cualquier tipo de roce que la calme. Rachel se impulsó para quedar sentada y atacó sus labios una vez más, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el abdomen de su novia.

-_Abre las piernas_ – Pidió entre jadeos y totalmente desinhibida, Quinn le hizo caso, abrió sus piernas y Rachel se posicionó sobre ella, intentando juntar lo más que pudo su centro con el de la ex rubia, para luego entrelazar sus piernas y buscar la posición más comoda para ambas. Una vez logrado su cometido comenzó a mecerse lentamente, generando una deliciosa fricción – _oohh Quinn…_ - Soltó en un gemido, inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás provocando que Quinn se acercara a ella y besara su cuello, y no solo eso, sus pechos se encontraron y la excitación y los gemidos aumentaron

- _No… no te detengas_ – Pedía Quinn entre gemidos al ver como la morena por momentos le costaba seguir el ritmo debido a la excitación que tenía _– dios Rachhh – _Exclamó al sentir como nuevamente su morena se movía más rápido

_- C…creo que no voy a aguanta mucho_ – Decía Rachel aumentando su ritmo – _demonios… - _se tensó y siento como una ola de calor y placer le corría por el cuerpo – _Quinn! – _Exclamó al sentir como su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones dando por entendido que había acabado. Quinn seguía moviéndose ya que le faltaba poco para alcanzar la cima.

- _un poco más… dios amor_ – Dijo ya al punto máximo mientras embestía contra su novia, y luego de unos segundos la misma descarga eléctricas y ola de placer que sintió Rachel, estaba en el cuerpo de Quinn, quién soltó un ultimo gemido bastante sonoro y se aferró al cuerpo de Rachel al sentir el orgasmo.

Y así se quedaron por unos segundos, abrazadas, con sus piernas entrelazadas y la respiración a mil. Quinn fue la primera en separarse para observar a la morena

_-Estas bien?_ – Preguntó aún agitada, mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo de su novia

_- Más que bien_ – Respondió Rachel sonriéndole – _y tú?_

_- Excelente… -_Dijo Quinn y le dio un beso –_ ven… -_ La ex rubia se recostó en la cama e hizo que Rachel apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho, para luego abrazarla – _Rach…_ - Dijo Quinn luego de unos minutos y la morena se giró para mirarla

- _Dime_ – Dijo apoyando su mentón en el cuerpo de su novia

- _Te amo_ – Respondió Quinn y Rachel se acercó a sus labios para darle un beso

- _Es mutuo_ – Dijo la morena, la miró antes de recostarse una vez más sobre su pecho _– y tus cinco sentidos me lo dejaron muy en claro, buenas noches princesa_

-Buenas noches peque – Y dicho eso las chicas se quedaron dormidas en cuestión de minutos, abrazadas y con una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno supongo que habrán disfrutado el capitulo o me equivoco?, por mi parte los disfrute mucho mientras lo escribía... Tengo dos cosas para decir:**

1- A los que esperan drama, les vuelvo a decir que esperen sentados porque esta historia va a tener sus momentos no muy "agradables" pero nada del otro mundo, si quieren drama lean mi otra fic que esa si me encargué de ponerle sus momentos dramáticos jajaja

2- Les comento que hasta Diciembre no voy a volver a actualizar, el motivo? Bueno hace casi un año que vengo planeando un viaje con mi querido novio a la ciudad que nunca duerme, si señoritas y señoritos me voy a NY en 8 dias! :D Así que voy a actualizar en estos días otro capitulo de mi otra historia, "Cheated" y luego hasta Diciembre no más actualizaciones... Por ahora es todo!  


**Nos Leemos en Diciembre! (o en estos días si es que también siguen mi otra fic.) :)**


End file.
